Twin Flames in Darkness
by screaming phoenix
Summary: They are separated by unimaginable distances, and unaware of each other, so what do the dreams mean?
1. In Dreams He Comes

Kim Possible and others are still owned by Disney and it still vexes me so.

This is a tale of Kim and Ron in an A/U; just how A/U you'll find out as this goes on.

All the thanks at my disposal go out to CajunBear 73 and his mad beta skills. You just don't do this stuff all by yourself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Dreams he Comes.**

Deep green eyes squinted, narrowed with the intense concentration she was known for as she dodged between the birch and oak trees in front of her; just one step away from her pursuers. Lightning quick reflexes, sharpened by countless battles, enabled her to dodge and duck around obstacles that would have trapped a lesser person. The deepening gloom made her mad dash through this thick forest even more difficult. Obstacles easily avoided in the daylight became hidden in the shadows ready to trip the unwary.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

The haunting cry of the pack split the twilight. She gathered up her flagging strength and pushed herself harder. Her legs pumped with the challenge to go faster, demanding more of her limited endurance and the last of her reserves. The sweat dripped into her eyes, despite the night's chill. Her lungs burned with the effort to keep moving, always moving.

A low rumble in the West caught her attention; despite her current sitch.

_Please, Please, _She pleaded, _Let it rain!_

She clung to that one hope like a drowning man, hanging on with anticipation that almost bordered on obsession.

_Rain, Rain, _She mentally chanted, _Rain to wash away my scent. Rain to muddy the trail. _

Rain to cool an overheated body pushed way beyond its limits by her unnatural hunters.

_Rain, Rain. _She silently chanted.

No one praying for a miracle to save a loved one or asking for salvation from a forgiving or loving deity put as much effort into their pleas as Kimberly Anne Possible did for rain.

Kim burst into a clearing and slowed to a stop, just as lightning split the sky above her; a dramatic answer to her fervent hopes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

The sound drew nearer; almost on top of her. Kim surveyed the clearing rapidly, drew her grapple gun and fired just as the first of her hunters burst into the clearing; the small, but surprisingly robust, motor in her gun pulled her body rapidly up into the tree's crown.

She watched from the safety of her high vantage point as the first, of what had been following her, and now filled the space below her tree.

They were long and lean covered in course fur with patches of skin showing through.

They walked slightly upright but hunched over, their spines were distorted, misshapen; only allowing them to run with a lope that was more efficient than it looked. They turned, as one, to stare up into the canopy of trees; trying to spot their quarry.

Their faces were a mixture of human and lupine. A long snout, filled with sharp teeth, yellow eyes that regarded their prey with the cold, calculating look of the predator that has run it's kill to ground.. The ears were large and swiveled independently of each other, reacting to any sound they heard.

Kim watched as the leader walked over, a strange combination of a hunched walk and an animal's casual lope. He, she assumed it was a he, tried to climb the tree she had found shelter in. His modified paws weren't up to the task. It raised its snout again to sniff the air, trying to catch her scent.

"Blood..." it growled, "..... smells blood....little human hurt.....blood....drink blood...."

Thunder rumbled in the sky overhead again, rolling over and over again into the distance causing the tree Kim was sitting in to shake and dance in response to the fury overhead, just before the sky open up and a deluge started. Kim was soaked in minutes, her long red hair, heavy with water, hung in front of her eyes, obscuring her sight momentary until she combed it back with her hand and formed it into a ponytail that she tied off with a scrunchie she had in her pack.

Ignoring her discomfort she leaned out further into the pouring rain to observe her unwanted guests in the clearing below. She watch as the creatures mulled around the base of her tree yapping like dogs as the rain beat upon them without mercy. Satisfied that their attention was elsewhere Kim shot her grapple at the nearest tree and swung out into the steady rain. Within minutes she had traveled deep into the surrounding woods via swinging through the trees like that Disney cartoon the tweebs liked so well, and away from the pack that was chasing her.

TFD

Kim sat in the crook of a tree she judged to be several miles away from her pursuers and tended to her injuries. Besides the normal bumps and bruises she normally gathered on rough missions like this, she had three narrow parallel scratches that ran across her stomach. Not for the first time, she thanked Wade for convincing her to switch from her over the counter, crop top to her specially constructed longer purple mission top. After she applied the antiseptic cream she always carried to the scratches, she carefully applied a bandage and then used the shredded remains of the bottom of her shirt as a final dressing.

_Well I'm wearing a crop top again Wade. _Kim thought with some amusement. _Too bad it's for the wrong reason._

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. The last time she tried to use it the only thing she could receive on it was static. She suspected that the inhabitants of the castle had some kind of jamming device to prevent unwanted attention to their activities. Kim regarded the communication device for a moment as she inspected it for damages. Then with a push of a button the screen filled with snow and static, just like last time. Frustrated with her inability to contact her tech wizard, Kim shut the device off and jammed it back into her pocket. Kim shook off her backpack and hung it from a nearby tree limb. From it she removed a protein bar, some water, an extra line, and a large, light weight survival blanket that Wade had whipped up for her and had insisted she carry with her. After eating her meager meal and stashing the remains back in her backpack, Kim secured herself to the tree limb, in case she fell asleep, wrapped the too large blanket around her to ward off the slight chill and pondered the events of the past twenty-four hours.

Wade had beeped her in class Friday afternoon, just before school let out for the day. He had a weird hit on the site. A small town in Germany was going through a rash of disappearances over the last several months. The local and national authorities had come up with nothing. Would she consider investigating the matter? She had agreed to look into it for them and Wade had set her up with a ride.

The flight had been long and, for the most part, boring. She had finished her homework after the first two hours and had just sat in the back of the aircraft waiting to arrive. It was these long stretches between destinations that Kim wished she had someone with her to go on these missions. Some kind of sidekick or partner who could keep her company, pick her up when she felt down, and just have the feeling that someone was watching her back when the sitch got bad.

She had friends, sure, but none of them would ever consider going on a mission with her. Nor would she agree if one asked to; it was just too dangerious for the untrained to be with her when it got tough.

_Face it Possible it just looks like you were meant to go it alone. _She mused. _It would take a pretty special person, someone pretty unique; to go on some of the dangerous missions and whack jobs I have taken on in the past. Maybe someone that special doesn't exist. If they do I haven't found them yet._

She had arrived at the town just past daybreak, and had been warmly welcomed by the Mayor, who thankfully, spoke English. Kim began her investigation by questioning the people who had seen the missing persons last. She was assisted by, in her opinion, one of Wade's best inventions: a universal translator that converted any spoken language into English, just by talking into it. He claimed he got the idea for it from an old episode of '_Space Passages'_. It even had an optical reader that converted printed words into English for her as well.

It was during her investigation that she kept hearing rumors of werewolves in the area. The trail of disappearances and rumors of the werewolves, which the local authorities had abandoned as soon as the werewolf subject had come up, had merged and led her to an old abandoned castle way out in the woods. Once there Kim had made several discoveries; one was where all the missing people had gone, and the second was that the werewolf rumors were true.

Kim had been scouting the perimeter of the castle when she came upon two things that were out of place. The first one had been a footprint that the data base in her Kimmunicator couldn't identify; the second had been an air vent cover out in the middle of nowhere. She quickly removed it and shimmied down to another vent that opened out to show her a modern lab and what looked like a copy of DNAmy's Genetic Sequencer that dominated one entire side of the lab.

Her suspicions were confirmed seconds later when Amy walked in the lab followed by her two altered assistants; the pig headed man and the chicken headed man. They were dragging an unresisting man between them she recognized as one of the missing townsfolk. She watched as the two placed the unresisting form on the table, strapped him down to a gurney and then wheeled it into one part of the machine. Meanwhile an equally unresisting wolf was placed into the other compartment. Amy went to her machine started the sequence and watched without the usual look of joy on her face when she created something that was the product of her odd fascination.

_She almost looks sad or frightened that she's doing this. What's with that? _She wondered.

Kim had her Kimmunicator out and recorded the whole procedure while it was happening. The machine hummed to a stop, the center part opened, and the modern equivalent of the old legend of the werewolf was led out of the chamber and the room.

Kim packed her Kimmunicator away and started the long journey back up to the entry point. She had learned a harsh lesson a few years ago about crashing villains' lairs without proper intelligence on her surroundings. She had almost been killed when she had gone into one of Drakken's lairs to stop one of his 'take over the world' schemes. She had been trapped when a piece of the exploding lair had almost fallen on her. She now scouted and gathered intelligence a lot more thoroughly before she mixed it up with the bad guys.

Kim was just putting the cover back on the air vent when her sixth sense warned her to turn around. Only her intense training saved her from being gutted by the wolf man before her. Its claws slashed at her belly and tore through her mission top leaving the three slash marks that now marked her stomach. Kim reacted with lighting speed as she dropped to the ground and snapped out a kick that connected with the altered man's kneecap, breaking it immediately. It howled in anguish and fell to the ground. Kim regained her footing and looked around to see more of the altered men loping through the forest in her direction.

After that she had been too busy running for her life to give much thought to the sitch she found herself in. Now that she had the time she pondered why Amy was creating a human/wolf hybrid.

_It's not her usual M.O. Amy was all about cute and cuddly, not mean and nasty. _Kim wondered. _I just don't have enough information to make any sound judgments._ She finally decided.

Kim relaxed and began to drowse as she took stock of her sitch. She was getting dry, thanks to the thick tree crown above her. Getting warmer as the survival blanket reflected back the majority of her body heat, and in a safe place away from the pack that was hunting her. She leaned her head back against the thick tree trunk behind her and found a comfortable spot for her head. For the first time since she entered the woods she felt a measure of security and she slipped into a restless slumber.

She began to dream; reliving her welcome to the city, her investigation, the castle and its secrets, the mad flight through the woods, her injuries, but mostly she dreamed of him again. The messy blonde hair that she so longed to run her fingers through, the cowlick that she wanted to paste down somehow, the goofy look with the small-half smile that made her weak in the knees. The freckles, those delicious coco brown eyes that she could just lose herself in. He wasn't the hottie that she usually lost her head over; he has just complete. Everything about him suggested a caring, kind, and compassionate soul. Someone who is there for you without reservations, without judgment He inspired a belief in her that anything was possible as long as he was there to watch her back

Kim had never had that kind of support, in the field, and she was surprised how much she longed for it.

TFD

Kim awoke with a start, disoriented at first, then with a feeling that something wasn't quite as it should be. Looking around she found herself surrounded by a heavy fog that obscured everything around her. She checked her Kimmunicator again and found it was just as before; nothing but the same static as yesterday. She then unhitched her safety line and gingerly stood on the large branch she had slept on. Her sore and abused muscles protesting bitterly about the treatment they had suffered over the last twenty-four hours.

Kim grimaced at the stiffness and exercised as much as was safe to relieve the cramps and soreness she had acquired sleeping in a tree. Satisfied that she could move with some of her old grace she listened carefully for any signs of the pack that had hunted her yesterday.

Satisfied that there was no pursuit nearby, she gathered her supplies, repacked them and started her journey down her temporary refuge. She touched down on the moss covered ground and removed her Kimmunicator from its pocket again to check on her position. The G.P.S function on her Kimmunicator wasn't working at all. Replacing it with a frustrated growl and a look of disappointment on her face, she grabbed the compass she kept for emergencies from her pack and started north. A sudden cold breeze raised goose bumps on her exposed flesh as she walked into the fog shrouded landscape and disappeared from view.

Kim had no idea how long she had walked when she saw the fog clearing just up ahead. The temperature had dropped along the way and what had started out as a chilly day had turned bitter cold. She had stopped, dug her survival blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around her shoulders. The closer she got to the clearing the more the she thought she smelled snow.

_Its late spring! _Kim groused with a frown. _And the altitude isn't all that much, how can it be so cold? _

Kim drew near the clearing and was hit with the double punch of cold air and a torrent of snow that made her turn her back to the wind and close her eyes. She felt the wind lessen somewhat and opened her eyes to get her bearings. What she saw shocked her speechless. The clearing she had just walked through was gone. She was now standing in the middle of a snow storm with no landmarks visible in any direction she looked. Kim began to shiver with both the cold and the sudden realization that had no idea where she was. To compound her problem she was dressed only in the thin and tattered clothing, still damp from the rain yesterday, she had on when the day had been much warmer and a survival blanket wrapped around her upper torso.

_This can't be good. _Kim thought as her red hair blew across her face in the wind.

TFD

Kim sat in a deep cave she had found after a hurried exploration of the surrounding area. Nursing a small fire she had managed to coax to life using the dried moss and small leavings she had found in the cave; huddling as close to the fire as she could, Kim took stock of all of her supplies.

_One Kimmunicator, currently not working, in fact no signal at all a first for that_, Kimthought dourly, _Ten energy bars, one liter of water, emergency medical supplies, waterproof matches in a watertight container, one compass, the survival blanket, flashlight, emergency flairs, laser lipstick, extra grapple charges, special hair jell, Elastic-constricting agent, knockout lip balm, my compact and lipstick. _

Kim took the survival blanket and spread it out on the uneven cave floor. She then took her laser lipstick, set it at its lowest setting and began to carefully slice off portions of the blanket. The intense heat effortlessly cut through the fabric and provided her with a small amount to heat to supplement her meager fire. Kim worked quickly aware that she had a limited amount of time before it got too cold in the cave to move or think properly.

Her small fire slowly dwindled as she worked; slicing parts of the blanket off into smaller pieces, guesstimateting sizes, and quickly sealing the pieces with the glue she had in her medical supplies. When she was done she had transformed her emergency blanket into a pullover, pants, mittens, and booties that she could slip over her mission shoes. She hurriedly dressed in her makeshift survival clothing and regarded herself in the small mirror of her compact

_Monique would be horrified but, it serves its purpose. _Kim thought as she studied her reflection.

What she saw was a slight figure dressed from head to toe in the remains of the survival blanket that she had manufactured into a crude snow suit. Already the reflective properties of the material had started to warm her and limber up joints that were getting stiff from the combination of the intense cold and the damp clothing she had been wearing. The crude mittens, useless for delicate work, were slowly warming up her fingers and restoring flexibility to her hands. The booties she had slipped over her shoes were working as well and Kim could feel the circulation returning to her almost frozen toes.

_It may not be Club Banana, but it works! _Kim thought with a smirk as she inspected her rough survival gear one more time before she clumsily bent over to retrieve her flashlight from her backpack. Turning the powerful instrument on, she ventured deeper into her sanctuary hoping that she would find something, anything, which might help her survive beyond the next day.

TBC


	2. In Dreams She Comes

Disney owns Kim Possible and the supporting cast, and it still vexes me so! You fools know not the treasure you so blithely ignore!

I want to thank all the persons who reviewed the first chapter: Lady Rhetorica, Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, spectre666, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon and Sentinel 103.

A special thanks to CajunBear73 for his badical beta talents and constructive criticism. Thanks big guy I hope you survive Lent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

In Dreams She Comes.

The mountain plateau was brilliant with the late summer colors common to the Japanese hillside. The trees were in full bloom with the fullness of vegetation that had grown to its potential without the vagaries of an uncertain growing season. The sun hung in a brilliant blue sky with nary a cloud in sight allowing unlimited visibility to the horizon. A sweet breeze wafted across the courtyard, tugging softly at the loose clothing that the young man wore. Yellow hair stirred in the winds passing, gently waving in accordance with the motion of the air currents. Coco brown eyes regarded his destination with a determination that had been instilled in him over the last two years of his residence here. Ron Stoppable halted in front of the master of the Yamanuchi School, and then sat in Lotus position, awaiting his master's attention.

Sensei had watched the young man approach through half-opened eyes, observing him discreetly as he approached him. This young American has progressed well in the training program that had been designed for him. But, it had been in the last six months that his progress had advanced from satisfactory to remarkable. Everyone had been unable to explain the sudden and sharp rise in his capability. Then Stoppable-san had told him of the dreams haunting him nightly. Not the dreams that he had suffered when he had been first admitted here; as far as Sensei knew those had stopped or his pupil has ceased to report them. No it was the other dream that haunted him, that suddenly made him much more focused, much more driven, and much more competent then he had been before.

"You are troubled Stoppable-san, is it the dreams again?"

Ron raised his head and looked his teacher in the eye.

"I had the dream again last night Master, about her."

Ron's eyes lost focus and the look of confusion was replaced with one of wonder and awe. ... "She has red hair, bright as the sun. And green eyes... emerald green....you can see her soul in those eyes. And her smile.... it lights up her face when she smiles..... and her laugh, oh what joy there is in her laugh...." Ron trailed off, staring in to space, lost to the visible world. His attention fully centered in recalling his dream.

Ron shook himself out of his recollections to address his master.

'I'm not finally going crazy am I Sensei? I have never seen this girl in my life."

Sensei pondered before answering his student's question. Ron Stoppable was an unusual student at Yamanuchi. He was the only Westerner ever to be allowed to even know about the secret school's existence, yet alone be allowed to study and train here. Sensei had taken the responsibility upon himself to train this most curious young man because of the betrayal of a former student and his lust for power.

Fukushima, may his name be forgotten, betrayed both his teachings and his school when he had succumbed to the one great weakness that all men share; the desire to be more than they were capable of.

In Fukushima's case he had listened to the monkey-obsessed English Lord Montgomery Fiske and had stolen the Lotus Blade for him. Fiske had believed that the Lotus Blade, combined with the four jade monkey statues would give him ultimate control over the Mystical Monkey Power; he had been gravely mistaken.

From his own information sources, and local police reports, Sensei had determined that Montgomery Fisk had set up a shrine, of sorts, to the Mystical Monkey Power, in one of the most venerated mystic sites in Japan, and had prepared it for the ceremony. The authorities and, Sensei too for that matter, had no idea what happened in the temple that day, but the aftermath was plan to those that had arrived afterward.

The Englishman was babbling about being the ultimate monkey king and was acting like an ape, swinging from nearby trees and claiming he had altered hands and feet. The other discovery that was made was of a young man lying in the center of the shrine and unconscious.

Sensei suspected that the power had filled the fixated English Lord at first, then it had determined that he was unworthy of it as it grew in strength, it filled him with so much power it drove him mad in punishment.

He also believed that the maelstrom of power, rapidly spiraling out of control, released from its ancient restraints, sought out one who was worthy of it. In this critical juncture stepped Ronald Stoppable, almost as if he were meant to be there. The power had poured into the unaware young man like water into a dry field. It had filled him with all the released energy, the now gibbering Englishman, could not contain or control.

The authorities had a problem dealing with two foreigners who were both incapacitated and unable to explain just what had happened to them They had pondered the dilemma for days as young Stoppable-san lay in a hospital bed in Kyoto recovering from what had been described as 'Tourist Exhaustion' by the hospital staff. The explanation had been strongly suggested by the chief of the hospital, a former Yamanuchi graduate, and finally been adopted by the news media. The explanation for Fisk's actions was simpler to arrange; They reported he had gone insane and been committed to one of the countries best psychiatric hospitals Finally a solution was offered by Sensei concerning the young man; offer him an exchange program with his American school to Yamanuchi. There the elders could teach the young man to control the power that now resided inside him.

Some of the elders had been horrified by the suggestion. Yamanuchi had never been visited by any outsider, especially a Westerner; the very existence of the school itself was still a closely guarded secret.

But the Head of Yamanuchi had been adamant. Then he had dropped the bombshell on them all; he believed the young man to be 'The Chosen One' destined to carry the Lotus Blade itself. Pandemonium gripped the meeting chamber after his statement. But he would not back down from his statement or assertions.

'The young man must be brought to Yamanuchi, to be tested, to be studied, and most of all, to be trained to control the power that now resided in him. That much power in untrained hands," Sensei argued, "provides a disaster waiting to happen".

Several of the more conservative elders had murmured, loudly enough to be overheard, that they did _have_ a school of ninja assassins available to 'fix' any problem like that.

Sensei had been outraged at the suggestion.

"Have we forgotten honor? Have we succumbed to that most base of emotions: fear?

Do we act so shamefully out of a miss-placed sense of outrage? No!" he thundered, reminding all of them why and how he had been chosen to head the school.

"It is no fault of his that Stoppable-san has been placed in this position. It was one of our own that had betrayed us and led some of you to suggest such cowardly acts. We will embrace this young man, teach him our ways, and hopefully prepare him for the trials to come if he is, indeed, the chosen one."

So great was the force of the masters personality that most of the outrage generated by his suggestion was silenced. He did note, however, while the chamber was remarkably quieter than it had been several minutes ago, the discussions had not stopped. Furtive glances combined with subtle body movements conveyed messages delivered and received by like minded persons. Subtle signs conveyed with the casual flip of fingers or a twitch of an eyebrow told Sensei that the decisions now being made were now to be hidden in the polite phrase and the well turned remark. Nothing so crass as to openly defy the authority of the Headmaster of Yamanuchi would be done now. All further action would be concealed by silence and shadows; always a welcome friend to the ninja.

Sensei sighed as he left the meeting chamber moments later. He had expected no other reactions than what he had just witnessed. His main purpose in informing the elders of his plans was to see which of the elders would back him, which would oppose him and which could be swayed to his thinking with some persuasion. The Master of Yamanuchi moved with an unhurried pace, lest his opponents believe him concerned about the reaction his statements had caused. His mind raced with the challenges ahead and the planning of his strategies. Upon reaching his living space he prepared himself for him midmorning meal and awaited the youth who attended him. When he appeared Sensei gave him certain specific orders which were to be carried out in a specific way; no deviation was to be allowed. He then summoned another youth who was told to fetch his two best students; that accomplished; Sensei turned his attention to his meal. He had a lot of work to do and less time than he liked to do it.

TFD

Sensei opened his eyes further at the tone of worry and desperation he heard in his student's voice. He cursed himself for reliving past events when the agitated young man in front of him needed guidance. Bringing his full attention back to the problem at hand he studied the young man. He was curious about a behavior he had noticed Stoppable-san indulging in lately. When ever he was distracted or unoccupied with a task, his head would always face north, toward Mt Yamanuchi, his eyes would narrow and a look of intense concentration would come over his face. It was almost as if he was hoping or waiting for something or someone to appear; and it was always North, no matter where he was in relationship to the school his attention would always return there, to the North.

"No Stoppable-san you are not 'going crazy' as you put it. The Mystical Monkey Power can show you many things. Perhaps you are fated to meet this young woman some day."

"I hope so." Ron answered with an uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice. "I felt I belonged there, with her. That I should always be there, guarding her back. I felt...."

Ron stopped struggling for words to a concept that he had no way to express.

".....complete. Happy yet terrified. Does that make any sense to you?"

Sensei stood, along with Ron, and laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I shall consult with others and study the ancient texts. Perhaps this has happened before. We shall see."

Ron bowed and walked away from his teacher to his next class. Sensei watched him carefully. He slowed his rapid pace down to a leisurely stroll then he stopped and turned his head to the North. Again the look of intense concentration passed over his features, his body became rigid and something else, something Sensei had not seen before; powerful longing, naked yearning seemed to radiate from him. . Sensei could feel the tension that gripped his student from where he was standing, halfway across the courtyard from Stoppable-san. Sensei watched the battle the young man was fighting with himself. He knew that Stoppable-san wanted nothing more than to flee the courtyard, the school and his duties and follow the siren call only he could hear. A few more minutes of tension then his student suddenly relaxed, his posture resumed his normal position and he continued on his journey.

Sensei felt a flush of pride in his student. That he could resist such a powerful call for his commitments to the school spoke well for his training. But he was no fool, soon the call would be too strong to ignore, the desire to follow too overwhelming, and his student would abandon all to follow that summons. That would give the young man's enemies all the excuse they would need to track him down and remove his disturbing presence from the school.

Sensei tuned and continued his walk. He had an old friend to visit, a mystery to solve, a dilemma to overcome, and perhaps, just perhaps, an undecided could be swayed to his way of thinking. Sensei paused outside the temple-like structure that was the archives for the school and, indeed, the entire country. He gathered his thoughts and rationale for the coming discussions. He allowed himself a small smile, his lips covered by his flowing beard and mustache, it would not be noticed. He thought back to the time when he had been informed that the old Headmaster had died and that he had been chosen to replace him. He had wondered why the old man had picked him. There were others, in his opinions, that were better qualified to run the school then he had been at that time. Plus he had given the old master such grief when he was younger that he was sure the old man didn't like him. _He did it out of spite! _Sensei concluded as he opened the door.

TFD

Ron approached Sensei's quarters with some trepidation. He had been summoned to the Headmaster's quarters during what usually was his meditation period. It had been getting harder and harder to focus, both in class and out, over the last few days. The pull, the feeling of being summoned, was growing stronger by the minute. It was taking almost all of his willpower and strength to resist the call. He was growing more distracted by the minute and he was sure his instructors had noted his odder than normal behavior.

Ron was about to sit in the small anti-chamber adjourning Sensei's quarters in preparation for him summoning when his master's voice called out.

"Enter Stoppable-san."

Ron entered the chamber and sat, at his teachers' gesture, on the floor in front of him and waited for Sensei to speak.

"I have given your dilemma careful consideration Stoppable-san. And I have consulted with others as well in regarding what is happening to you. We have reached an accord on what action must be taken"

Ron braced for what he was sure bad news. _Would they throw him out? Banish him like they did to that Fukushima__ dude? _

"We believe that you should journey forth form this place and into the mountains, to meditate and to consider your course of actions"

Seeing his students' anxiety beginning to overtake him, Sensei hurriedly continued with his explanation.

"We are not expelling you nor are we turning our back on you. We believe that, _in the mountains_", Sensei stressed these three words again; "you will find what you seek."

The realization of what Sensei had just told him finally registered in Ron's awareness. His face lit up in a smile and he began to babble at his teacher.

"You mean I get to... I mean ... into the mountains... any mountains.... right.... wherever I want to go..... Badical!!!"

Ron remembered is manners long enough to bow to his teacher and thank him before he ran out of his master's quarters, without being dismissed.

Sensei allowed a smile to form on his face at his student's sudden departure and lack of respect in his manner of leaving.

_I have given you all the support I can Stoppable-san. You have permission to leave the school and follow your call. The rest is up to you. We shall now see if I am right._

Sensei stood up and moved to close the door that his student had left open in his haste to leave. He watched as Stoppable-san almost ran across the courtyard to his sleeping quarters.

_May you find what you seek, young Stoppable-san. _

Sensei watched as Stoppable-san's form receded into the distance then disappear behind a building. He then slowly closed the door to his quarters, reluctant to disturb this almost tranquil feeling he was experiencing. Sighing he turned to his other tasks. He still had much to prepare for.

TFD

Hirotaka watched his friend gather his supplies with an air of suppressed humor. He had been reluctant to take on Sensei's assignment at first. He had never met any foreigner before and Ron Stoppable was not what most people would have picked as a first contact person representing their country. He was clumsy, clueless about proper respect and protocol, and he had the most unfortunate habit of talking before he completely thought out what he was going to say; which had led to some embarrassing and potentially fatal encounters with some less forgiving classmates. Through is all Hirotaka had guided this odd example of the American people with good humor, sage advice, and a couple slaps upside the head, when all else seemed to fail. During this settling in period he discovered he was beginning to like him. He was honest, trustworthy, and loyal to a fault. He also had this uncanny ability to turn a potential enemy into a friend; with his charm, self-deprecating humor and the ability to take nothing seriously.

Which is why he found this new version of his friend so humorous and worrisome at the same time; never before had he seen him this focused, this obsessed, with something.

It was so unlike Ron-san that he was almost ready to believe some of the more outrageous tales that always circulated around his friend.

Another thing that was odd about this sitch, as Ron-san always said, was the fact that his usually talkative friend was very quiet. No unnecessary talking or joking from a person who was always ready with an off-the-wall observation, which in retrospect was usually very perceptive. It was almost if he believed that any excess words would delay his mission.

"Aren't you going to take more clothing?" Hirotaka questioned.

"Won't need them." Was the curt reply.

"Are you taking any climbing equipment besides the rope?"

"No."

"Medical supplies?"

"They are already there." Ron answered with a far way look in his eyes.

Hirotaka let that comment pass and questioned further.

"You seem to be taking a lot of food but no weapons."

'I'll have it when I need it." He replied cryptically.

Ron finished his packing and regarded his friend with his lopsided grin.

"Hiro, I know I have been preoccupied lately; and I know I haven't been such a good friend but, this is something I have to do." Ron placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "I want to thank you and Yori for being such good friends to me the last two years. I don't know if I would have survived if not for you two."

Ron looked around the room for a minute as if searching for something.

"Where's Yori any way?"

Hirotaka looked uncomfortable for a moment then answered.

"She had some duties to perform that prevented her from coming. If she cannot be here when you leave she wishes you, 'safe travel and a speedy trip home'."

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible, Hiro." Ron answered turning north all the while wondering why the word 'possible' sent a thrill, almost like an electric current, down his spine. "As soon as possible." He repeated, now savoring the word, rolling it about his head tasting the flavor of it like wine. "Possible," he whispered, turning his head to the north again. "As soon as Possible."

TWD

Ron Stoppable left the Yamanuchi school as he entered it; without fanfare, ceremony or even an acknowledgement of his existence. Dressed in warm clothing, carrying an oversized pack and a walking stick he walked out of the front gate and over the bridge that spanned the gorge that guarded the secret school, past the waterfall and into the surrounding forest. Listening to an inner call that only he could hear and following a path that only he could see.

Unknown to Ron several sets of eyes watched his departure with various reasons and degrees of interest.

Up in the top of the archives building the Master of Yamanuchi and the archivist watched his departure with interest. The archivist was holding an ancient text from which he consulted frequently; the Master with a sense of sorrow and a feeling of the beginning of something beyond his control.

On the roof of one of the dormitories sat a young woman dressed in the traditional black gi of a trained Ninja. Her only spot of color was a red head band she wore, a gift from the now departing figure.

A figure walked up behind her, silent except to the trained senses of a warrior.

"You never told him did you?" Hirotaka stated.

"No" was the reply

"Why not?"

"Stoppable-san must choose his own destiny. If he knew of my feelings he would not have gone"

Yori turned to follow the lonely figure until he disappeared from sight.

"Fair you well, my love."

The figure that regarded the lone traveler sneered, his upper lip curling in distaste as the outsider departed from the school. His living space, high in one of the elders' quarters, gave him an excellent view of the departing figure as he slowly faded from sight. He paused, lost in thought for a moment, and then turned to an assistant who stood by.

"The old fool let him leave, without his guard dogs. Notify our outside contact. This time the honor of Yamanuchi will be cleansed of this foreign taint.

TBC


	3. Dark Interlude

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Sentinel 103 and Shrike176 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

Dark Interlude

The weak sunlight, what hadn't been diffused by the filth on the windows, had a negligible effect on illuminating the interior. The smoke that hung in the air further obscured the inhabitants of this refuge for the unwanted, unneeded, and unwelcome in the more refined aspects of polite society.

The smells that permeated this place ran the gamut from unpleasant to sickening, with a side trip to nauseating thrown in for good measure. Odors that betrayed their origins mingled and danced in the air. They started with the legal and went downhill, rapidly, from there.

The furnishings were old, mismatched and seemed to hold their shape by memory and hope rather than any construction practices. The table tops did not inspire either confidence in the cleaning rituals of this place, or support any conviction that what was served in this place was considered edible.

In the mist of this collection of dubious humanity sat an individual who practiced the art of invisibility in plain sight. Non-descript clothing, a size too big, hid his athletic form, and allowed him to blend in wherever he happened to be. His face held a neutral expression giving no clue to what he might be thinking; everything about his behavior suggested... nothing. He was a blank spot in the memory, a fleeting glimpse, soon forgotten, a whisper on the wind ignored; he was ninja.

Fukushima did not let a flicker of emotion cross his face. His impassive features would not give any hint of the inner rage that coursed through him. If he would have allowed any emotion to show, it would have been revulsion mixed with disgust and contempt for the residents of this pigsty.

Four days he had had to endure the presence of this populace. Four days of overhearing insipid conversations, babbling drunks, and brazenly incompetent bullies trying to be tough and failing miserably at it. There were six of them sitting at a far table, regaling themselves with stories of pitiful attempts at strong arm tactics and pathetic efforts at highway robbery.

Fukushima was tempted to drop his carefully constructed appearance of unremarkability and challenge these dolts. It would be brief, violent, and challenge the ingenuity of the local medical establishment. He then remembered the extreme poverty of the area he had traveled through to get here and concluded that the local healers probably consisted of old women with herbal tea and leeches anyway.

He had been in a foul mood since the second day here and it had grown progressively worse since. That he was even in this position was intolerable. The reason why he was here is what caused his fury.

He blamed his failure on the Englishman, whose lies he had believed, the old man who had banished him from his home, Sensei, and especially that American g_aijin_ that had caused his banishment and then took his place at Yamanuchi: Ron Stoppable.

Fukushima watched the door open with the same hope that had sustained him for the last four days, eager that the promised message would be delivered

Then he could finally quit this place and relocate to somewhere more suitable for human habitation.

The stranger that entered had the same air of unremarkability, the same ability to be unnoticed with the same threat of sudden violence that marked the observer. The other patrons paid no attention to the newcomer, but everything about him screamed danger to Fukushima.

The stranger finished his survey by settling on Fukushima's table. An eyebrow cocked slightly and a small smile on his otherwise impassive face, told Fukushima many things. First that he was the contact he was waiting for. The second was that the stranger was somehow delighted in Fukushima's fall from grace even though he could not place him.

The stranger walked over to Fukushima's table and sat down. All the while he kept a careful watch of the surroundings and his reluctant host. Fukushima studied his guest trying to determine why he should be so delighted in his sudden lower status.

"The master sends his greetings." The stranger intoned.

"What's the message and why was it necessary to meet in this dump?" Fukushima answered with the hint of threat in his voice and the beginning of a look of irritation on his otherwise impassive appearance.

The stranger allowed himself a moment of self-satisfaction over Fukushima's irritable behavior. The master had ordered the meeting with the disgraced former student, but it had been the stranger's decision to have it here; partly because he wanted a place where the chance of discovery was minimal, but mostly because he knew that Fukushima would hate it.

Instead he answered in a savage sotto-voce, "It is not your place to question the master's decision or meeting place. You were warned what the consequences would be if you followed the gaijin Englishman. You gambled, but we all lost. The headmaster was able to consolidate his power, Yori and Hirotaka have gained much status, and we have had to endure the presence of the American for two years. Now, Sensei," Fukushima was impressed how his guest was able to express so much scorn and indignation in simply speaking the headmasters' title, "has compounded this insult by proclaiming this gaijin as 'The Chosen One' and plans to test him when he returns."

Fukushima was almost shocked enough to break his calm exterior. _'The gaijin? Touching the Lotus blade? The most sacred relic of the school; first used in battle by the __great warrior Toshimiru__ himself? Have they all gone insane?'_

Fukushima opened his mouth to speak when a thought occurred to him. "Return, the gaijin is going somewhere?"

The stranger allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction at Fukushima's reaction to the news. He was sure that piece of information would get his attention.

"Yes, I said return. He has been acting oddly, even for him, and Sensei has decided that he should go into the mountains to meditate. The best news is that his two guardians will not be going with him."

Despite his best efforts, a scowl furrowed Fukushima's face. _'Hirotaka and Yori, the perfect ninja and the woman warrior. Hirotaka_, _the bane of his existence_. _The reason_ _he flinched every time he sat down in the cold weather. Yori, if the rumors he had heard were right, was the lover of the gaijin. She compounds her insult to me by polluting herself with his presence.'_

The stranger watched with a rising sense of accomplishment. He knew by mentioning those two he had trapped Fukushima in a web of his own hate. He would now do anything he told him if the chance to revenge himself upon three of the people he despised most in the world was obtainable.

The stranger doubted that the older man had or would ever recognize him. He was a lowly first year student, still suffering from homesickness; when the arrogant older student had noticed his miserable expression and had begin deriding him about it. For week's afterward Fukushima would seek out the younger student, usually out in the open for nearly all students to see, and make his life intolerable.

All that torment inflicted by Fukushima upon him came to an end when Hirotaka caught an exchange between them. Several times, previously, Hirotaka had warned Fukushima about his behavior. When that had failed to stop the torment in private, Hirotaka took a more forceful approach. At one point Fukushima finally stepped over the line and threatened the younger student with a sword. Hirotaka was nearby and came running to stop it. Disarming the other bully, Hirotaka took the sword and made a swipe across the disgraced one's backside; leaving a scar, a lot of witty comments and an almost constant discomfort for him during the cold months.

The stranger had thrown Yori into the picture just to seal the deal. He knew that the ex-student had wanted Yori since he had seen her. That fact that she wanted nothing to do with him had just confirmed his opinion of Yori's good sense. Personally he couldn't care less about the American, his maybe affair with the woman, or even the outrage that others felt about Sensei proclaiming him the Chosen One. He had signaled his 'outrage' at what was happening to the right persons and had been contacted almost immediately. He had played his part to perfection, said the right things and toadied to the right persons, just to be here right now. He was willing to do the other's bidding if it allowed him to get the chance to complete the destruction of Fukushima that he had, oh so willingly, started when he stole the sword and gave it to the Englishman.

"The master has information that the gaijin will go to Mt. Yamanuchi on some quest. There are five passes that he could use."

The stranger then pulled a folded map from out of his jacket, which he placed on the table before them. He then removed a leather pouch from his jacket and carefully placed it next to the map.

"Hire anyone you like. Watch the passes, and use your judgment on what to do next."

The stranger got up and quickly departed leaving Fukushima to his own devices. He had delivered the message as ordered and had then hurried out to continue his mission. The look of naked hatred that had briefly touched his face had been unsettling to him. He knew that the ex-student held a grudge against the American; he had no idea it ran so deep.

He knew the Fukushima's dislike of the American would blind him to several things, one of which was that he had not seen him train the last two years. While he was maddeningly inconsistent in most of the fighting forms Yamanuchi taught, he was approaching master status in Tai-Shing-Pek-Whar. The second was that Fukushima's arrogance would never let him believe that the outsider could beat him in combat. Confidence is one thing, stupidity is something else.

Besides, the one lesson that Fukushima had taught him during his hazing had been simple.

"Always have a backup plan, and be prepared to use it when necessary." He had been taught a harsh lesson as a youth and had learned it well. He hoped he was prepared.

TFD

Fukushima looked at the map and purse that had been placed before him and considered what the stranger had said, and more importantly what he hadn't said. Visions of what he could do, what he been given tacit permission to do, danced in his head and he allowed a wide grin to cross his face. However the look of joy never reached his eyes, which were cold and dark pits of hate, reflecting his innermost desires. He shook off his mental wanderings and formulated a plan. He needed some help to watch the passes and report back to him. His eyes traveled to the bully boys still bragging about their exploits and capabilities. He now allowed the smile to reach his eyes as he dropped his air of unremarkability and strode over to the tables currently occupied by the best this region could offer; at least by their accounts.

'_This will be satisfying on so many levels', _was the thought that crossed his mind as he walked up to the tables.

TBC


	4. Painful Introductions

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

Painful Introductions

Kim wandered to the cave mouth again. This was the fourth time in the last twenty minutes she had done that, if the time functions on her Kimmunicator were working properly. She peered out into the snow storm that had driven her to find shelter quickly. She watched the wind drive the snow to blizzard like conditions for a few minutes then traveled further back in the cave where she had set up her camp. Then she would walk the perimeter for a few minutes, ensure everything was ok then start her roving again which would, inevitably, lead her back to the cave mouth again and a few more minutes of watching the snow fall in torrents. Kim was a woman of action, used to getting the job done then moving on to the next assignment. This waiting was driving her crazy with boredom and then there was this persistent feeling, almost a drive that had started when she first arrived here.

Her earlier explorations had resulted in some surprising finds that had both delighted her and went a long way in continuing her survival. First she had stumbled onto a cache of firewood that had been piled in one offshoot of the main cave. Then she had discovered packages of dried foods, warm, if too large clothing, and a rolled up sleeping mat. Further discoveries included a sleeping space with a crack that led to the surface and a small alcove with remnants of earlier fires that suggested it made a passable fireplace and chimney combination. Then she made the most unexpected discovery of all: snowshoes and skis. True, they looked crude next to the modern ones she was used to and they were made of wood, not more up to date materials, but they looked serviceable, and the craftsmanship was superb. She was sure she could use them when the storm broke to leave this place and find more information on her sitch.

She carefully tended her small fire, luxuriated in the warmth for a moment, then sat down and pulled out her Kimmunicator again. She had been hopeful of contacting Wade when it appeared that the device was functioning, but so far nothing. She tried his frequency again, then Global Justice and was rewarded with nothing but static. She was getting some transmissions on some lower bands but had been too worried about her survival to investigate. Now was the perfect time to gather some information on where she was and what was happening around her.

Kim turned on the G.P.S. function and waited for the confirmation of a satellite lock. When the coordinates came up a frown crossed Kim's face and perplexed look followed soon after.

'_I'm positive that these are not the numbers I had when I landed yesterday.'_

She accessed the memory function and compared the two sets of numbers. She blew out a frustrated breath and compared the two sets again. She then ran a self-diagnostic program on the device .The results were negative; the Kimmunicator was working fine.

For the first time in their association with Wade, Kim had some doubts about her tech wizard's abilities.

'_This thing has to be broken. It doesn't make any sense at all. According to the GPS I'm at 7,338 feet altitude, on the Northern slope of Mt. __Yamanuchi.... In Japan! __How did I get from Germany to Japan?'_

Kim banked the fire as best she could for the night, stripped off her borrowed clothing and prepared for sleep. She had run additional tests and come up with the same results every time.

Kim lay down on the mat, pulled the covering up to her chin and tried to relax and review her options.

'_I'm in a cave with borrowed survival gear, unable to contact anyone, and all my instruments tell me that I'm not where I started this morning but about 5,623 miles West of where I'm supposed to be. Then there is __this compulsion I have been feeling since yesterday night. It's been getting stronger all the time and it's taking all my will power to fight the urge to just get up and leave.'_'_South.', _she repeated to herself, _'I have to go south. If I close my eyes and relax I can feel the pull.' _"South....brown eyes and south..."she murmured sleepily, the pull of sleep and the promise of rest _'South, just head south... south...' _Kim Possible drifted off with the promise of brown eyes, a goofy smile, and the absolute trust that she would meet this stranger soon ...south.

TFD

Ron walked with a determined stride as he climbed the foothills of Mt. Yamanuchi. He found that after he had started on his journey the compulsion had turned into a constant companion. It filled his nights with visions of a redheaded girl and his days with the unvarying need to just keep moving forward.

Ron was in a receptive frame of mind when the first small signs of a visitor made itself known. A quick scan of the area revealed nothing extraordinary; alert but unconcerned, he continued on. A rustle of dry leaves, off to the left, caught his attention. Then a small follow-up movement close to some leaves made him pause. He looked but could see nothing. Ron decided to look a bit closer and moved to the sound, now behind him. He tripped over an exposed root and fell flat on his stomach.

The first thing he saw was a small tangle shaped head covered with brown fur. Brown eyes, with a black fur mask around them, and small oval brown-furred ears stared back at him. The creature smoothly raised itself up on its hind legs to reveal a long sinuous body covered in brown fur and a long brown and black tail that was presently curled around its bottom legs for support.

Ron slowly picked himself up and then sat on the ground before his visitor.

"A ferret," Ron wondered out loud; as he identified his visitor. "What's a ferret doing in the mountains of Japan?" Ron studied his guest when suddenly the ferret dropped to all fours and climbed up his jacket; sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"You're a fearless ferret. I'll give you that."

Ron commented as he reached up to pet the surprisingly calm animal. The ferret allowed the contact and arched its back in pleasure when the young man continued to stroke it.

"Well, I can't leave you out here little guy. How about tagging along with me?"

The ferret cocked its head at Ron and blinked at him. He could almost swear that the ferret nodded at him in agreement.

"That's badical! Ron exclaimed as he continued to stroke the animal. "I can't keep calling you ferret. It's kind of impersonal..... How about Rufus, huh? It was the name of my imaginary friend when I was a kid."

The ferret seemed to consider the name for a minute and this time Ron was sure he nodded in agreement.

"All right my man, Rufus it is."

Ron slowly got to his feet while Rufus placed a paw on the young man's head to steady himself.

"North, Rufus, we head north!"

Ron Stoppable and his new buddy, Rufus the ferret, traveled upward on a quest neither had a clue to where.

TFD

Kim woke with a start and a feeling that she was late for something important. She slowly stretched to work the kinks out of muscles that had tensed up sleeping on rock with only a thin covering for protection. Then she sat up and peeled back the dressing on her stomach. She was surprised to find that the three slashes that had marked her stomach were almost healed and there wouldn't be scars to show were she had been injured.

She hurriedly dressed and sought out an adjunct nook to take care of personal business then went to the cave mouth. A brilliant blue sky greeted her. The sunlight reflecting off the new snow gave a peaceful almost tranquil feeling to the place. Kim grinned with anticipation of the journey down the mountain and how she would accomplish it.

'_I think its time I inspected those skis __a little more closely.'_

Kim cleaned up her campsite as much as she could and loaded her backpack with extra food and supplies. She then took her sunglasses out of her pouch.

If_ they could keep Senior Senior Senior's hypnotic disco ball from affecting me they should be good for snow skiing__. _She reasoned, she then readied her equipment, attached the skis to her boots through an odd arrangement of straps, that took her some time to figure out how to do, then adjusted the pack on her back to fit a bit more comfortably.

Eyes opened wide with anticipation of the trip ahead, driven by a need to get down the mountain as fast as she could, unvarying in her determination to head South, obsessed by a dream of coco brown eyes, and with a scream of pure joy: Kim Possible threw herself down the mountain.

TFD

Fukushima and his band of idiots, as he called them, had been patrolling the various passes for the last three days in hopes of catching sight of their quarry. It was one of the brighter members of the bandit gang, almost in the moron class Fukushima thought morosely, that had spotted a small figure that appeared to fly down the mountain and had alerted the others to it. He also suggested that maybe that figure could be the ganjin they were seeking. Fukushima doubted it but after three days of fruitless searching he was willing to follow any clue, no matter how slim.

They gathered the rest of the band. Fukashima just hoped he wouldn't have to go searching for any missing members like last time, and started in the direction that the figure seemed to be traveling towards.

TFD

Kim traveled down the mountain at breakneck speed. Ecstatic at the rapid plunge and the adrenalin rush when she saw what looked like a natural ramp. Throwing caution to the wind, a word that really wasn't in her vocabulary anyway; she hit the rise at top speed. After she did a temper tantrum and an inverted cinnamon twisty roll, she stuck the landing perfectly. She then continued her rapid descent; screaming a war cry of triumph all the way.

TFD

Ron was having a great time with Rufus. The little guy was currently scampering ahead of him scouting the trail. Several times they had detoured around blockages and taken other, less noticeable trails, because of the early warnings he had received from the little ferret. Ron was encouraged, they were making great time and his urge to constantly keep moving had reached a plateau of sorts. It no longer drove him as much as guided him. He could tell he was getting closer to where he was supposed to be by the rising sense of excitement that he felt building in him.

He was traveling through a heavily wooded area when he came upon a large clearing. Just as he reached the center of the clearing, next to a huge tree, Ron Stoppable was overcome with a wave of vertigo and an overpowering urge to look up. Dropping to his knees and glancing skyward he saw a small speck in the sky, almost right above him, falling right at him. The feeling that something important was about to happen overwhelmed him and kicked all his senses into overdrive.

TFD

Kim could feel the control of her skis getting a little more erratic has she descended down the mountain. The combination of wetter snow and the lack of proper care for the skis were making her journey a bit trickier that she had originally planned. She had come close to falling several times when snow buildup on the bottom of the skis had made control something of an issue. She would have fallen several times by now if not for her athletic skills and quick reflexes.

She could see a drop off ahead and, unsure of the terrain, Kim decided to slow down a bit and proceed with a little more caution. Kim started to turn away from the unknown path when she felt her skis grip the snow too hard and throw her already unsteady balance off. Overbalanced and on a steeper slope than before, she fell and continued on her original course. She clawed at the snow and ice covered ground, to no avail, as it swiftly slid underneath her. Thinking quickly, she pulled her grapple gun and fired, hoping the hooks would catch on the ice and stop her. The grapple shot out of the gun just as she went over the cliff, hitting the ice at the edge and bouncing off.

Kim felt a moment of absolute clarity as she hung there. She looked out over the valley, the crystal blue sky highlighted by the snow covered ground far below. She felt suspended in time and space. She sensed and felt a connection to a mystical presence, a feeling of oneness with the universe. It was a bond so profound and so overwhelming that she forgot her sitch completely and embraced that overpowering relationship with everything.

Then she fell, her grapple line trailing behind her like a kite tail that swayed with the speed of her decent.

TFD

Fukushima and his band watched as the tiny figure suddenly began what looked like its terminal fall from the side of the mountain. He grinned with anticipation at what he might find when they got there.

'_With any luck the ganjin will be dead and this assignment will be over.'_

Fukushima regarded his companions with a practiced eye and a feeling of expectation and eagerness.

'_One body or seven, who would know, or care? _Fukushima wondered.

TFD

Ron watched in shock and growing horror as the small dot in the sky above him began to increase as the distance between them shrank. She, Ron was positive it was a she, was it! The source of his obsession, the reason he had been so distracted and driven lately. The whole purpose of his journey and she was falling to her death in front of him! He watched in shock and terror as the figure struggled in midair as she fell. All the training, all the lectures by Sensei on how to unlock the forces trapped within him, all the pressure to release, control and harness those forces; had given him nothing. No abilities, no special power, nothing! She was going to fall to her death and he couldn't do anything to prevent it!

Useless, hopeless, a loser, he couldn't do anything right. He screamed to the heavens in frustration. He felt the rage at his helplessness, fueled by his inability to do anything useful, begin to build in him. Forces he didn't understand and couldn't consciously control started to coalesce around him. The sound of every primate on the planet, screaming at the top of their lungs, echoed through out the clearing. Then the wooded area around him was suddenly lit by a brilliant blue light, which pulsed and danced with the promise of extraordinary power, flowed around him. Ron Stoppable stood in the middle of a maelstrom of energy, a relaxed look upon his face, and opened his eyes to reveal twin glowing blue orbs of pure force; the ultimate manifestation of the Mystical Monkey Power.

TFD

Kim allowed herself a moment of pure panic as she slid over the edge into the nothingness that preceded her fall.

Then her survival skills kicked in and she did what Kim Possible always did. She adapted and then took control of the sitch, to the best of her ability.

Kim flipped herself over to a vertical position and was pleasantly surprised to discover that her skis were still attached. She bent her knees slightly, balanced her body as much as she could and did something that her skydiving instructor had told her was, almost likely, impossible. She started to sky surf with regular skis.

Kim kept her balance centered and leaned slightly to the left. Her path of decent altered from a straight fall to more of a large looping spiral that she hoped would kill, she winced at the image that poor choice of words conjured up, her velocity into something as little more survivable. She chanced a glance downward just as a blue flash illuminated the area right below her. She spotted a massive tree that was growing in the center of the clearing and a plan formed in her mind. It wasn't the best plan she had ever come up with, but right now, she had few other options available to her.

TFD

Ron studied the clearing he stood in with altered senses. Everything seemed more in focus to him; the landscape had a sharper clarity, he felt a thousand new sensations flood his systems at the same time, the totality of it all threatened to overwhelm him. He almost lost himself in the wonderment of it all when he suddenly remembered the falling figure above him.

Ron glanced skyward and beheld a sight he couldn't possibility have imagined someone doing. He saw her not plunging to her death, helplessly falling out of control, but a person calmly surfing the air, spiraling down in a more controlled decent.

The rage and helplessness that had fueled his transformation slowly drained out of him. In response to his calmer emotional state, the Mystical Monkey Power followed suit. It was a completely normal looking Ron Stoppable that watched in amazement as the figure drew closer. There was a loud bang, followed by a line that shot toward the top of the tree next to where he stood. The line somehow embedded in the tree and at that point, the figure dropped her skis and followed the line as it wrapped around it. There was another loud bang and a line snaked out from a gun-like device to embed itself in a tree a little further out in the woods; this time the figure started swinging counterclockwise to her first line's direction. He heard one more sound and the figure was back in her original tree having shed a lot of her forward velocity.

Ron continued to watch this amazing performance unaware that the descending figure was getting closer and closer to him. The last sight Ron saw was a bulkily dressed redhead with a pack on her back and a look of grim determination on her face then; nothing!

TFD

"Are you OK?" The question was asked with a concerned voice that held a small amount of amusement as well. Ron opened his eyes to gaze at the sight before him. The same red hair, the green eyes that seemed to dance with merriment, and the voice that had haunted him for months; were right here in front of him!

"Uh, why are there two of you?" Ron complained. "Are you twins or something? And why are you all fuzzy around the edges like that? You're not in focum, err, fucccs, I mean..." Ron stumbled to find the right word.

"You mean focus?" Kim supplied helpfully. The smile that formed on her face left Ron momentarily speechless and caused a momentary loss of higher brain functions.

"Yeah, focus." Ron replied nervously; still unable to look away from those green eyes. "You're kind of fuzzy around the edges, not like a cat, fuzzy. Because, well, I've never had a cat anyway. I mean my dad has bad allergy issues and so I never had one but, there was this neighborhood cat I use to pet and well, it was kind of fuzzy... you know, now that I think about it, Rufus is fuzzy so maybe..... Hey, where's Rufus?" Ron exclaimed as he suddenly sat up and looked around the general area.

"Rufus, who's Rufus?" Kim was momentary taken aback by both the rambling and the sudden switch in topics.

"My buddy, we were traveling together when we spotted you falling....." Here Ron suddenly stopped and thought to himself.

_Just what happened after we saw her fall anyway? I remember being mad and helpless that I couldn't do anything for her. I remember being so useless then...... Flashes of memory... a feeling of power....bright blue light... the sky surfing....then__her hitting me..._

Ron shook his head to clear it and looked up at her again. "That was the most badical thing I have ever seen.... the sky surfing.... the rope thingy..... Swinging around the trees like that.... it was just.....badical!"

Now it was Kim's turn to shake her head. The sudden switches in topics were confusing her and leaving her groping for some mental stability.

"No big," Kim replied. "I do that kind of stuff all the time."

"You fall off mountains in Japan all the time?" Ron asked incredulously.

Kim removed her borrowed mittens and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed in frustration.

_This is going to take some getting used to, _Kim thought.

"Can we focus on the moment please?" Kim asked with some desperation in her voice. "Who's Rufus?"

"Rufus is my buddy. We were traveling together when... Didn't I already tell you this?" Ron replied curiously.

"Not entirely, no." Kim replied the humor in her voice returning.

There was just something about this guy that appealed to her. Something so... right.... so fitting ...she just couldn't understand it.

'_This is the guy I have been dreaming about all these months? He's not what I'd call a hottie by any stretch of the imagination. But those brown eyes... you could get lost in those eyes. And that hair, it's so messy. I just want to run my fingers through it.'_

Kim found herself reaching for his hair on an almost instinctual level. Just before she could touch him she suddenly realized what she was about to do and stopped. Turning her momentary loss of control into something more normal she extended her hand to him and said. "Can I help you up?"

"Sure.", Ron replied as he reached for her hand.

When their hands touched, it was if an electric spark jumped between them, shocking them both and causing Kim and Ron to let go at the same time; which caused the overbalanced Ron to fall back to the ground with a thump. Both of them looked at their hands for a second in wonder and then at each other with amazement.

"Shall we try that again?" Kim asked with a slight hesitancy in her voice and a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, Ok," Ron answered nervously.

They clasped hands again and the feeling was still there but muted. Kim gave a heave and Ron rose to his feet to stand in front of her. They stood there, still with hands clasped for what seemed like hours, not talking at all just staring at each other with an unreadable expression on each others' faces.

It was Ron, who broke the spell by looking down at their hands and said,

"Hi, my name's Stop Ronable... I mean ronst able... no, Ron Stoppable!"

Kim smiled at the introduction and replied, "Hi, Ron Stoppable. I'm Kim Possible."

Ron's face lit up and a goofy half smile blossomed on his face as he replied, "Pleased to meet you, KP."

Kim lifted one eyebrow in surprise and shock as he said her initials.

'_Why did he saying my initials send a tingle up my spine like that? And why does that smile make me weak in the knees?'_

"KP?"she asked.

"Yeah, K.P. You know your name: Kim Possible. K.P. You don't like it, do you? Oh man I messed up already." Ron started to panic.

Kim grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with full out enjoyment evident in her face.

"No, Ron. KP is just fine. I really like it. It just took me by surprise that's all. Nobody has ever called me that before."

"Really?" Ron questioned looking for some sign of disappointment on her face.

"Really," Kim assured him with a smile that overpowered him. "You're Weird, Ron Stoppable, but I like you."

TFD

In the court yard of the Yamanuchi school sits a small shrine. In it there is just one artifact: a katana of exquisite manufacture and beauty; the most sacred relic of the school:

The Lotus Blade. Used by the great warrior and teacher Toshimiru himself as he carved the school from the mountain using only this blade. Students come by frequently to stare at the blade, sitting in its glass case, and dream of the great things that they could accomplish if the blade accepted them; if they could be The Chosen One of legend.

Fortunately no one was visiting when the glass case suddenly shattered as the mystic blade began to glow with an intense blue light. At the very instant Kim Possible clasped Ron Stoppables hand it started to chance its form rapidly, cycling through all the possible changes that the blade was capable of until Kim Possible uttered the words, "You're weird Ron Stoppable, but I like you." Then the blade resumed its normal shape once again. Sitting in its shrine, unremarkable once more, surrounded by pieces of the ruined case, it was now attuned to the one person who could call it; The Chosen One.

TFD

Kim and Ron were just starting to speak again when a voice filled with contempt filled the quiet clearing.

"Outsider, you cannot hide behind the walls of Yamanuchi any longer! Face me in combat if you dare!"

Kim and Ron watched as Fukushima and his gang surrounded them. They looked at each other as they said simultaneously, "Do you know these guys?"

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** **Story alert:** If you want to read an original work of fiction check out Michael Howard's **Manhattan Masquerade **on** Fiction  
Press. com**

It promises to be good


	5. To Battle Called

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Specter666, and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the occasional brickbat. All that ducking helps with the coordination and reflexes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

To Battle called.

"The akage is unimportant, concentrate on the kimpatu!" Fukushima commanded his followers.

Kim didn't need to speak Japanese to know that the seven people who had appeared while she and Ron were engaged in conversation did not wish either one of them well. She looked over their assailants and was unimpressed with what she saw. They wore mismatched and apparently cast-off clothing, two sizes too big for them in most cases. They had that lean and hungry look that men have when food is a sometime thing.

Their weapons consisted of castoff pieces of pipe, chain and, in a couple of cases, martial arts equipment long past their prime.

They all had the look of predators that regularly used their skills on whomever they choose whenever they choose to do it. Kim watched them as they circled her and Ron and noticed additional things as well. Their form was sloppy and the way they circled them suggested that they were used to prey that didn't or couldn't fight back. Once they got into what Kim assumed was their standard attack position, they started to posture and scream at them. Shouting and waving their weapons in an aggressive manner, lunging forward suddenly then backing off, hoping to startle or scare the two of them into doing something rash or stupid.

Kim didn't know the extent of Ron's fighting skills but she was confident that she could handle all six of these guys with relative ease. The only one she couldn't get a read of was the tall one waiting in the back. He just stood there making no overt moves or threatening gestures, watching what the six were doing with something approaching scorn on his face.

Kim felt Ron stiffen at her back and guessed that the ones not in her line of sight must have made a threatening move in his direction. She glanced behind her to see three of them approaching from her blind side; directly at Ron. Kim was about to turn to face the attack when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The three other men had used her momentary distraction to close the gap and were almost on her.

The lead one raised his weapon of choice, a length of pipe, and charged her. His other two companions flanked him on either side as they ran forward in a tight group.

_Stupid move. _Kim thought as she dropped straight down, turned to her side and kicked out at the front one's knee cap. She heard a satisfying crunch and a scream of pain as her foot hit her target squarely, and causing her attacker to collapse.

Kim then finished her drop to the earth and rolled to the left knocking down the one who had been charging from that side; throwing him off his feet. Her attacker managed to turn in the air and land on his back instead of his stomach

Kim then followed that move with an elbow strike to his solar plexus. Her coach in rough-and-tumble-fighting had once explained to her that a blow to that part of the body was more effective and harder to dodge than a straight punch. When you combined it with the strength of the blow, Kim left her opponent effectively paralyzed and more concerned with breathing than following up an attack on her.

She rolled away from the second downed man, and then she saw the third member of her group was going to charge her. A staff went flying past and struck her opponent squarely in the middle of his forehead with enough force to stun him. Kim immediately dropped to the ground again and kicked up with both feet as hard as she could. Her aim was true and her opponent was most obliging in his position as her feet connected squarely with his crotch.

While the parade of expressions that passed over her attacker's face would have been entertaining in any other sitch, Kim was just happy all three of her goons were down. She scrambled to her feet again and watched the tall stranger for his reactions. When he did nothing hostile, she turned to see if Ron needed any help...

Ron watched as the six men spread out to surround them. He studied their movements, the way they stood and presented themselves to both of them. He watched for the small movements, the telltale signs and clues that had been drilled so mercilessly into him during his last two years at Yamanuchi. The first thing he noticed was that they were used to working as a group. They had a shaky advance and were yelling taunts in Japanese that he hoped Kim didn't understand.

Sensei's words came back to him. _"The opponent who yells and stamps his feet does so to distract you. If a group does it, it is a sign that they are unsure of themselves and wish to build up their courage first."_

Ron stepped forward and began to swing his staff when his pants suddenly dropped. He didn't notice it at first and tried to continue his advance. He tripped and started to fall, swinging his staff wildly off balance. This caused his staff to impact on the side of the head of the outside man. He reacted instantly by moving his head with the blow losing some of the force of impact and thus the damage but causing a cranial crash with the man just to his right. This shock was totally unexpected by the man in the middle who, in a hurry to avoid the falling man instinctively moved to his right and collided with his partner's skull. There was a loud 'thunk' and all three men fell to the ground senseless.

Ron hadn't noticed what had happened to his opponents and had continued his fall. Twisting his body caused his staff slipped out of his grasp, fly across the clearing and impact on the forehead of Kim's last attacker, temporarily stunning him.

Kim turned to offer help to Ron, if he needed it, and was surprised at the sight before her. All three of the other members of the gang were down in a heap all tangled up with each other and apparently knocked out. She walked over to him and handed him back his staff.

"Good job Ron," she commented. "Too bad I was busy and didn't see you in action."

"Yeah." Ron replied while he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment after he retrieved his wayward pants.

Fukashima could only gape in wonder and disbelief at what had transpired before him. Those two gaijin had taken out six fighters in less than three minutes

'_What were those idiots thinking?' _Fukushima was outraged at the performance of his associates and fumed at the further disgrace that this 'outsider' had heaped upon him.

He was additionally livid when he noticed that the two of them were totally ignoring him. As if he was not worth their time or effort. Fukushima went beyond irate, passed incensed, and went straight to _enraged_ at the behavior of both of them. He screamed and blindly charged the both of them, forgetting all his training in the process.

Ron was startled by the sound of Fukushima's scream and reacted by stepping back; right into the hole that Rufus had made earlier. He continued his backward fall just as Fukushima reached him with murderous intent reflected in his contorted features. Ron threw up his staff as he fell backwards and hit Fukashima right under his chin; stunning him. Then, as he continued to fall, his feet kicked out and caught his attacker right in the stomach. His momentum carried him further backward and, as he fell, he propelled Fukushima over his head. The livid former student of Yamanuchi crashed headfirst into the tree that was just behind Ron and crumpled senseless to the ground.

Kim had watched in open mouth admiration at Ron's antics and the totally unexpected results that followed.

"If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed that could happen!" she exclaimed with astonishment.

Kim went over to Ron and offered her hand. Ron grasped it gratefully, still mindful of the tingle that seemed to go with any physical contact with Kim, and allowed her to help him to his feet.

"Does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?" Kim asked with a half smile on her face.

"The surprise attacks by total strangers? Not so much, the clothing malfunctions; way too often." Ron answered with embarrassment.

"So you don't know who they are?"

"The six refugees from a bad ninja movie, no, but the big one may be Fukushima," Ron answered.

"Fukushima, who's he?" Kim asked.

"Well KP, it's a long story, but I can't tell you everything until I get Sensei's permission."

"Well what can you tell me then?"

"Fukushima is, or was, a student at the same school I attend. He stole an artifact from the school and gave it to an Englishman who really wanted it bad. He got banished from the school before I got there. There are rumors that I'm the reason he was kicked out."

"So what do we do with them?" Kim asked gesturing all around at their would-be attackers, laying about in various stages of pain and discomfort.

"KP, the nearest town is days away. I have no way of contacting the school. I suppose that we just leave them. They don't look like they're in any shape to bother us anymore anyway." Ron looked at the still form of Fukushima, still stretched out on the ground where Ron had flipped him, and asked, "Does that blue thingy you have take pictures?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to take a picture of him and see if Sensei knows him or not."

"No Big," Kim answered then went over to the prone form and snapped a picture. "Anything else?"

"No, except for me to find Rufus. Hey..." Ron stopped in midsentence as the ferret climbed up his body to his accustomed perch on his shoulder. "...there he is!"

"Rufus, this is Kim Possible, Kim, this is Rufus."

Kim looked over at the ferret just as Rufus gave her a jaunty wave and squeaked, "Hi!"

Kim held out her finger on her right hand and was not surprised when the small animal grasped it and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you too, Rufus! Ron, isn't he a ferret?"

"Yep, I just turned around and there he was," Ron explained.

Kim watched Ron and Rufus and was struck by how ... right, they looked... almost as if they belonged together.

'_What about me and Ron? _Kim wondered as she stroked the ferret absentmindedly. _'All the dreams, the compulsion to find him, the funny feeling that I have always known him in some fashion, the feeling of ...completeness... when I'm with him. What does it all mean?'_

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked.

"Go back to Yamanuchi, I suppose," Ron answered. "it's a couple days hike back, so I suppose we should get started."

Kim, Ron and Rufus turned and left the clearing, leaving six members of a local gang and one former student of the Yamanuchi School still unconscious upon the ground, and in no shape to do anything to stop them. Soon they were out of sight as they disappeared into the surrounding forest.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: akage: Red Head. Kimpatu: Blond Hair.

Sorry for the longer that normal time it took me to update, but real life got in the way by means of a cranky car and some needed repairs. I now have a new exhaust system and CV joint installed. The time I had to divert from writing and plot development to major automotive repair is, hopefully, done now.

**A/N** **Story alert: If** **you want to read an original work of fiction check out Michael Howard's ****Manhattan Masquerade ****on FictionPress dot net ****It has one interesting bad guy (so far) a private detective who's unflappable and a cool blond protagonist with all the goods in the right places and gets what she goes after; reminds me of a certain red head we all know and love. **


	6. Journey to Yamanuchi: Connecting

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Specter666, and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the occasional brickbat all that ducking helps with the coordination and reflexes.

P.S. Michael you're right, Mr. Dr..P.'s writing is impeccable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey to Yamanuchi: Connecting

They spent a comfortable day walking down the steeper part of the mountain, going back to Ron's school. Ron walked with an easy, relaxed stride while he stole occasional glances to his right where the redhead beside him matched both his stride, and his behavior. Ron reached up to stroke Rufus. The ferret had resumed his normal perch on Ron's shoulder with his paw on the top of Ron's head for support.

They had traveled below the snowline and the weather had gotten warmer. By then Kim had shed her borrowed survival clothing and resumed wearing her usual attire of purple top, which still showed the results of an earlier attack, and her black pants with the purple stripe down the side. She had also abandoned the makeshift wound dressing on her abdomen and was pleasantly surprised to discover that the scratches had healed to a point that it was almost impossible to tell where she had been injured.

They traveled in a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts of the events and introductions that had lead to this point. Kim was surprised at the easy way Ron accepted both her and her behavior. She was well aware that her personality sometimes rubbed people the wrong way. Bonnie was the prime example of that. Kim knew that she had a hard time delegating responsibilities and her take-charge attitude just didn't set well with some people. Sure she could be bossy, sometimes inflexible, and occasionally hardheaded with her approach to her cheerleading duties and her committee work. But she always believed that the exemplary results of the cheer squad, and how well the committees she was responsible for worked, justified her leadership skills and work habits.

Her missions ran smoothly and with a precision that had startled older, more experienced, people who she had, on occasion, worked with. Her relationship with Wade was solid and he continued to surprise her with his brilliant and unorthodox solutions to her problems in the field. All in all she should be just as happy with the results of her missions as her school activities. But there was always something missing, a feeling of incompleteness that sometimes reared it unwelcome head. There were missions where she had gone up against far more henchmen than she should have. She pushed herself hard and then even harder. Sometimes she set ridiculous goals that she couldn't possibly keep; just to stay focused. Other times she just felt that whatever she did it just wasn't good enough.

It was amazing how just the small time she spent with him felt so natural. She felt relaxed, but focused. Her constant drive to succeed and be the best still drove her but, somehow, he just made her feel comfortable with what she was and what she did. She glanced at her towheaded companion and wondered,

_I would love to know what he is thinking right now._

Ron would sometimes glance at her and muse at what he saw walking beside him.

She was beautiful. Those green eyes, so focused, were warm and showed a caring side he could relate to. That hair, he hadn't seen hair that color of red in years. The downside of living in Japan was that he had seen a lot of brunettes; but rarely blondes or redheads.

And the way it shimmered in the sunlight! He didn't know much about girl's hair color, but he would bet that those highlights that caught the sun so vividly were natural. He would be surprised if she wore a lot of makeup.

She moved with an easy grace that reminded Ron of films that he had seen of jungle cats on the hunt. Every move was precise flowing with little or no wasted motion, and she was just perfect in his eyes. But there was something more, something he couldn't put his finger on. Being near her was just pleasant. It kept him more focused than he usually was, more in tune with his surroundings. He felt stronger, more confident; he had a desire to do things he usually avoided. He found himself wanting to be near her, to protect her and to be inspired by her.

But most of all, he didn't ever want to disappoint or fail her.

He turned his head slightly and caught her looking at him. They both blushed and quickly turned away. He chanced a second look and was rewarded by her smile as she caught him looking at her again. He answered her smile by a half smile of his own that lit up his features and a goofy grin that made her want to...

_What do you want to do with him? _Kim pondered the question while she secretly watched him walk beside her.

_He's not the hottie I usually go for. I mean his ears are kinda big. And his hair is messy and needs to be combed... and I wonder what's going on in that blond head... __But I really want to run my fingers through that messy hair... and I just love those coco colored eyes..._

Km shook her head to clear it of all the images that were flooding her mind and spoke to Ron to break the silence they had been traveling in.

"So you don't know who those guys who attacked us were?

Ron considered briefly than answered her in an uncertain voice, "No, not really.

The six ninja wannabes? Haven't a clue.

The big guy at the end might have been Fukushima. But I'm not sure. I never met him."

"Why would this guy have a grudge against you?" Kim asked.

"Well if it is Fukushima, he was kicked out of the school I go to for taking something valuable from it and giving it to an Englishman named Montgomery Fiske."

"He just gave it to him? He didn't try to sell it?" Kim questioned.

"No."

"What did he take anyway?" Kim grunted as she climbed over an obstruction on their path.

"An ancient sword called 'The Lotus Blade'." Ron answered climbing over the same obstruction.

"Why did he give it to this Fiske guy anyway? Is he a collector or something?"

'You could call him a collector, I suppose. The sword has a lot of history with the school. And then there are the legends about it..."

'Legends about what?" Kim inquired. Her features were alive with curiosity.

Kim watched as Ron began a curious dance. First he would avoid eye contact with her, and then he would start to stammer a bit, followed by him rubbing the back of his neck for awhile. Then he would start the process all over again. For some inexplicable reason she found this strange performance charming.

"Ron?' she questioned.

"Kim, I would like to tell you but...well...you see... It's kinda complicated. I mean if it were up to me I would tell you in a second. But it's not just my secrets, but the school's as well, and I promised Sensei that I would keep the school's secrets. I mean you're going to be at the school soon anyway and then you can ask Sensei yourself."

Kim watched Ron's face during his rambling, but informative monologue, and could find no evidence of deceit. His expression was mixed with both of an honest desire to tell her anything and the need to keep his word to his teacher. Kim again marveled at the faith she placed in him. He seemed to radiate a sincerity that she instinctively trusted.

"So this school we're going to, Yamanuchi is it? Have you been going there long?"

"Yeah, about two years in all." Ron replied

"An exchange student?"

"Well kinda, but not exactly." Ron stammered out his reply.

Kim glanced over at Ron again and saw the uncomfortable look he had.

"Let me guess. This is also something I should talk to Sensei about?" Kim deduced.

Ron's expression betrayed his gratitude both of the reprieve Kim had just given him, and her understanding of his situation.

"Well if we can't talk about your school how about before? Where are you from?"

"Middleton, Colorado." Ron answered.

Kim stopped in mid-step and watched Ron's retreating back in shock.

"Middleton? That's where I'm from!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked backward when he didn't see Kim walking beside him. "Really? Where do you go to school?"

"Middleton High School." Kim answered with a smile.

Ron's face was a mixture of puzzlement and confusion. "You mean Steve Barkin High School don't you?"

Now Kim's features were a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "What are you talking about? Mr. Barkin is a substitute teacher and school administrator. He has been ever since I've been there."

"Kim, he's dead. He died in one of those wars in Europe. Something about a border dispute between Greater Germany and Poland, I think."

"Ron, that's impossible. Mr. Barkin was alive and well Friday afternoon when school let out before I went on my mission."

"Sorry Kim. Steve "Mad Dog" Barkin Major, U.S. Army died getting his command out of an ambush by, what do they call it... huh... Superior forces ... that's it! He personally rescued seven of his men and died as a result of his wounds. He was awarded a medal ...What was it called? ... The Congressional Medal of Honor... Yeah that's it... He got it posstu... pustmo... What do they call it when someone dies before they can give then a medal?"

"Posthumously." Kim supplied, wide eyed at Ron's story. "Yeah that!" Ron answered with enthusiasm.

Kim couldn't quite wrap her head around the concept of Ron believing Mr. Barkin being dead. _And that story is so convincing. What's going on here?_

Kim couldn't decide if Ron were delusional, pulling her leg, or was the world's greatest liar.

"What about the Space Center, the Pickle works, Kosher Dilly, the Middleton Medical Center? Is anything ringing a bell here?"

Ron answered slowly, aware that his answers were unsettling Kim but, he had no idea why.

"Sorry Kim, he only Space Center I know of is in Florida. I never heard of a pickle works in Middleton and who is Kosher Dilly anyway? We do have a Sugar Beat Sue. She's the mascot of the Middleton Sugar Beat factory. Lonnie Rockwaller was crowned Queen of the Sugar Festival last year."

"All right." Kim felt she was on firmer ground with the mention of the Rockwaller name.

"This Lonnie Rockwaller, does she have two sisters Connie and Bonnie?"

"No." Ron answered. "She has a sister named Connie, all right, but there's a brother named Donny; he's about my age."

"Donny?" Kim asked stunned.

"Yeah, he was a pretty nice guy too. He was my best friend before I moved to Japan."

"A Rockwaller nice?" Kim asked in desperation.

"Well he does have those two older sisters who are uber witches; change the W to B, and all that. They are all into that 'food chain' garbage and what you wear and who you know makes you important kinda junk. So he just ignores them, plays some pretty nasty tricks on them or calls them stuck-up snobs. Trust me, he plays for keeps with those two and they leave him alone as much as possible. He's a pretty stand up guy."

Ron then turned his head to locate Rufus, who had gone on ahead to scout, and continued. "Once we snuck into their bathroom and took all their tampons and..." Ron broke off when he realized who he was talking to. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "Sorry KP, maybe it wasn't as funny as I remember."

Kim tried to hide her smile as Ron caught himself before he could reveal just what the two of them had done to Connie and Lonnie's personal items. _That's sweet. _She thought fondly. _He thought it would embarrass me so he stopped. Too bad he wasn't around when Hope and I pulled that trick on Bonnie last year. He might have gotten a nosebleed if he saw what we did to her 'supplies'._

Kim shook her self mentally and chided herself for losing her focus. _I'm fretting about that stuff and I have more important things to worry about. Like why his memories and mine don't add up about the same hometown._

Aloud Kim asked, "How about the Middleton Motor Lodge or Mt. Middleton or the lake or the ski lodge? Do you know about them?"

"It's kinda hard to miss the lake and mountain, KP. And yeah, both the motor and ski lodges are there. Are you ready to go now?"

Kim nodded and he took off again on the path the Rufus had scouted out for them earlier. Kim held back a minute to collect her thoughts.

_What's going on here? He's heard of some landmarks but not all of them. He knows a Lonnie and Connie but no Bonnie? A guy Rockwaller who's not a jerk? Mr. Barkin, a war hero and dead? Just who is the crazy one here, me or him?_

Kim snapped herself out of her woolgathering when Ron called out "KP, are you coming? Are you alright?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Ron," Kim answered. _As to alright, not so much._

Kim thought as she hurried to catch up to her companion.

tfd

They made camp just before sundown near a small stream in a slight depression to partially block the wind.

Kim knelt down to begin the process of making a fire when Ron spoke.

"Uh KP."

"Not now, Ron, I'm busy."

"But KP..." Ron started again.

"Please Ron, can you wait until I'm finished?" Kim replied as she continued her task of starting a fire. Ron watched with a curiously neutral expression on his features as Kim started to blow on the small embers she had created, keeping it up until she could add some small twigs to the tiny flame In no time she had a small fire going.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" she questioned, looking up from her completed task.

Ron's usually cheerful face was a mixture of amusement and something else, something she couldn't identify; he almost looked disappointed.

She understood the amusement as soon as she recognized what he had held out to her.

"Wouldn't a match been easier KP?" He asked in a guileless tone of voice.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me you had matches?" She asked with some frustration. "I tried to, but you kept shushing me." He answered.

Kim snorted in embarrassment and started to turn an interesting shade of red as she recalled that he had tried to talk to her but she had just ignored him.

_Is that why he looked disappointed for a minute back there? _She wondered to herself.

_Did I really just ignore him that easily? When it looked like I needed some help he was there and I just brushed him off as if he wasn't important enough to really do anything useful._

Kim paused for a moment, and then spoke. "I'm sorry Ron, you were trying to help and I ignored you. My only excuse is that I don't usually go out in the field with someone. I'm not used to getting help. Forgive?"

Ron could see that Kim truly regretted her actions. He answered with a goofy grin, "Pshaw KP, I understand. No problem, the Ron-man can adapt. And if we want this team to get off the ground, I guess we'll just have to trust each other."

Ron looked shocked at what he had just said and started to stammer out, "Not that we are a team or anything... because that would mean, well... you know. But we have to act like a team for awhile, just until we get to Yamanuchi and all." He accompanied this rapid fire explanation by rubbing the back of his neck so hard that Kim was sure he was peeling skin away.

'No Big, Ron. I understand." she answered.

Kim watched as Ron walked over to the fire and began to build it up, then rummaged around his pack for some wrapped articles, then went to the stream to gather water.

When he returned he began the process of starting a meal.

Kim went to the stream herself to clean up and to ponder Ron's last words.

A Team? He thinks we're a team? We don't know anything about each other. We just met. We have different memories of the same hometown_ He says he knows people I have never heard of. A team, that's crazy. How could I trust my life to a person who's a complete mystery? Who even admits there are things about him he won't tell me!_

Kim glanced over at Ron, who was preparing the evening meal and watched him carefully. His movements were almost graceful as he watched his meal cook. The focus and attention he brought to such a simple job was in such stark contrast to the often rambling young man she had spent the day with. He had a slight smile on his face as if he enjoyed the process of cooking almost as much as the final result. She watched him absentmindedly stroke Rufus who was still perched on Ron's shoulder studying the proceedings with an anticipation that almost mirrored his master.

Kim sat on a dry spot near the stream rested her chin on her folded arms and watched the stream flow by her. She her attention was caught when a small leaf drifted past her. Its rapid decent down the stream was suddenly arrested by a small side pool. It floated there, in a lazy migrant pattern, no goal, no pressure to perform, and no weight of the world on its shoulders. The erratic wandering was somehow soothing, calming, and relaxing in its unhurried journey to what ever fate awaited it. The leaf continued its nomadic voyage around the perimeter of the pool when its passage was interrupted by a stronger pull and it was suddenly whisked away to its fate.

Kim recalled her lonely vigil in the crown of that tree days ago. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to that night, someone to share the dangers with. In a way she needed that side pool, that place of tranquility where she could just relax and be a regular teenage girl. She suddenly wanted that place of comfort, that calming influence, that reassurance she lacked in the field. Did she want a sidekick, no, a partner like that?

Kim turned to gaze at her companions again. _What is it about you, Ron Stoppable that makes me think of all these things?_

Kim was pulled from her introspection by the heavenly aroma of soup that drifted her way on the gentle breeze. The very smell caused her mouth to water and her stomach to rumble in protest of the missed or inadequate meals endured the last several days.

Kim followed the enticing fragrance back to the fire and Ron as he slowly stirred his creation.

"That smells wonderful," Kim observed.

"The Ron-Man can cook!" Ron commented as he looked at her. With a smile, he handed her a spoon and a bowl of his handwork.

Kim sampled his invention with some hesitation, then broke out with a grin and began to eat with gusto. "It tastes better than it smells." Kim marveled. "You're right Ron, you can cook!"

tfd

Kim felt her eyelids grow heavy as the events of the day, along with the best meal she had in days, caught up to her. She fought back another jaw cracking yawn and prepared herself for sleep. Yawning again, she curled up in her mat and was almost asleep when she remembered she wasn't alone anymore.

"G'night Ron." She said with sleep heavy in her voice. Almost as an afterthought, she added "You too, Rufus." She then succumbed to the exhaustion that she had been fighting off.

Ron watched Kim slumbering peacefully by the light of the campfire. The flames highlighting her hair, making it appear the color of molten copper. The soft light danced on her features, bringing her high cheekbones into focus revealing a faint dusting of freckles across her nose. She looked so peaceful, contented, and relaxed in her sleep.

Gone was the hard charging, death defying, martial arts master he had spent the day with.

A stray lock of hair dropped in front of her face. Ron reached over and gently moved it back to where it had been before. A sweet smile blossomed on her face and she pulled the thin covering closer to her chin.

As Ron continued to watch her sleep, one thought kept running through his head. _What is it about you, Kim Possible that makes me want to do my best?_

Ron continued to watch her sleep, stroking Rufus' head as he did so. The ferret watched the interest and the thoughtful looks that his human was giving the female. Rufus turned to watch the female sleep, his soft brown eyes reflecting the dying firelight.

"She has the right idea, Rufus." Ron commented as he prepared himself for sleep. He stretched out on his sleeping mat and closed his eyes.

tbc

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** **Story alert: If** **you want to read an original work of fiction check out Michael Howard's ****Manhattan Masquerade****on at  
Fiction Pres(dot)com  
****  
Also if you have never read his Kim and Ron tale "Undercover" on Fan Fiction(dot)net you don't know what you're missing! **


	7. Journey to Yamanuchi: Revelations

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank **Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Specter666, and Sentinel 103** for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to **CajunBear73** for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to **Michael Howard** for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the occasional brickbat, all that ducking helps with the coordination and reflexes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two growing friends started their journey early the next morning. They would have started sooner but Kim had refused to eat part of the meal he had prepared. Ron had reasonably pointed out that bird eggs were just smaller versions of chicken eggs. And she had eaten chicken eggs before, hadn't she? Kim had been adamant. She would not even consider eating them. Ron had been forced to improvise something for her. After cleaning up the campsite they moved on. They walked down the mountain which had leveled off slightly and now they were climbing up a slight incline. Kim was of course not bothered by the increasing stress of walking uphill now. One glance over at Ron showed him to be doing as well as her and was showing no signs of stress that might have been brought on by their travels.

Ron was thankful that the weather had remained warm and sunny. He had feared that his journey to find the source of his compulsion would include slogging through mud, constant rain and him having a generally unpleasant experience. He was happy to acknowledge his fears were groundless. He glanced at his companion again. She had a focused look on her features that made him think of Yori when she trained with him. She never allowed the outside world to interfere with what she planned. Her determination was legendary at the school and many an unknowing student had learned painfully the consequences of underestimating her. Ron could sense that inner strength, that same drive for excellence in Kim as he did in Yori. They were pretty similar in many things Ron noted_. I hope they can be friends._

About eight months ago Ron started having thoughts of Yori in more than a friendly way. He had developed the annoying habit, which Yori thought was funny, of losing the power of speech when she was near. He would stammer and sweat, get even clumsier around her, and then just blurt out stupid things that made no sense. Once Yori had kissed him on the cheek and he felt like the room had suddenly gotten about a thousand degrees hotter as the sweat seemed to pour out of him. He got so weak-kneed that he had been afraid of falling or maybe just melting into a puddle right there on the training floor. He recalled watching her move across the training room floor and marveled in the simple process of her walking. She didn't walk, she well...glided. And her hips made the most interesting... patterns when they moved.

It wasn't until that night that Ron Stoppable had an epiphany. His friend Yori was a girl... a very attractive girl. Ron usually didn't pay too much attention to how everyone was dressed in the school. The training gi they all wore were baggy and loose for greater freedom of movement. They also hid everyone's body most effectly. But there was one place that everybody saw everything: the baths. Bathing in Japan was a communal and social event. And it usually wasn't segregated. Male and female bathed together. It had been the hardest part of Ron's acclimation to Japan's culture to see naked guys and girls in the hot water soaking together. And not react with embarrassing results to everyone. He had learned to control himself after many uncomfortable incidents that had left his fellow students either amused or outraged, depending on where they stood on Ron's presence in the school.

The tipping point came later that evening when he was relaxing in the hot water talking with Hirotaka. Ron had turned to the left, sensing someone was near, and had looked upon a completely naked Yori. He stared at her glorious form for about a minute when he felt an uneasy feeling come over him followed by an awkward and discomforting betrayal of his bodily functions. His reaction had been immediate and upsetting to everyone around him. He had suddenly jumped out of the water, grabbed his towel and ran out into the night; leaving a confused Yori and a smirking Hirotaka in his wake.

He ran to the pool that was at the extreme edge of the school; the one where the melting water of the nearby glacier gathered and was used by the students to escape the relentless summer heat in it's frigid depths. He dove in the shockingly cold water and remained there until he risked hypothermia. He then gathered his towel and what remained of his dignity and had gone back to his room and an uneasy sleep.

His training schedule had changed drastically after that. His almost minuscule free time had disappeared and he was driven to where he was ready to drop, allowed to rest, then picked up and run ragged again. His contact with Yori had dropped to minimal. He was so exhausted after his training he just collapsed in his room and slept the sleep of the fatigued. After two months of the most intensive training he had ever participated in, Ron's schedule began to lessen up. He had more free time and it appeared that things might be easing up for him when the dreams started.

His attention, indeed his whole focus, changed dramatically. His schedule had lessened but his attention suddenly shifted. The whole center point of his preparation was suddenly altered and he became almost driven in his schooling. He started to ignore anything that didn't pertain to what he believed to be his mission. He needed to be ready, to be prepared. There was something that was going to be done, that involved him and her... that redheaded vision that haunted his dreams. And then, there was the drive that intruded upon his every wakening moment with one goal in mind; to go north.

His unresolved feelings for Yori suddenly resurfaced when he noticed that Kim had picked up the pace and was currently in front of him. He watched her... glide ... over the terrain. Her hips making a gentle swaying motion that was ...mesmerizing to him. The bright morning sun seemed to caress her vibrant colored hair. Making it look as if it were on fire. His eyes unfocused and his attention started to drift. He topped the hill he was presently climbing and ran straight into a tree, where he collapsed at the base senseless.

TFD

"Ron, are you all right?" The voice was heavy with concern and came to his attention from as if a great distance. "Ron? Ron?"

His eyes fluttered open and he watched with confusion as the red haired young woman bent over him, concern evident on her features. "Ron, are you all right?" the question was asked again this time with less worry in her voice and more frustration at the lack of response from him.

"Uh, how did I get down here, KP?" was the somewhat groggy answer to her questions.

"I think you ran into a tree. I found you lying at the base of that big one right over there." With this statement Kim pointed to a spot just over his shoulder. "How did you manage that anyway? It's not that hard to see."

Ron sat up, rubbed his aching head and tried to remember why he had walked into a tree in the first place. _Oh yeah, I was thinking of Yori and how she walked and how Kim walks a lot like her and then the hair in the sunlight thing..._

Ron glanced up at the questioning look Kim was giving him and thought. _This would not be a good time to tell her that I ran into a tree because I was staring at her butt._

Out loud Ron explained, "I was looking at the beauty of nature and got carried away I guess,"

The relief that he seemed to be all right was plain on her face. As was a look of puzzlement that someone could be so involved in what they were looking at that they would lose contact with what they were doing at the time.

"You mean that you saw something that held your attention so much that you didn't see that tree?" Here Kim nodded her head at the offending piece of nature that Ron had run head first into.

"Pretty much," Ron answered as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Then he rose to his unsteady feet by leaning on Kim for support.

"Ron, are you OK? Do you want to sit for awhile first?"

"No,I'm Ok. Just a bit woozy, that's all. I'll be fine in a bit,"

Ron replied while he looked everywhere but in Kim's direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah KP, I'm fine. Let's go." With that statement he walked away on his unsteady legs leaving her to follow.

After they resumed their journey Ron tried to turn Kim's attention from his unfortunate collision. So he turned to her and said, "Kim, what about your life, family, and your missions?"

"What about them?"

"Can you tell me about them?"

Then she proceeded to tell him of her life, family and her missions. Ron was grateful for the distraction but was soon caught up with Kim's tale. He listened carefully and would interrupt when a peculiar point was unclear or he just wanted to comment on something.

"You have two doctors in the house? Badical! But doesn't that get confusing? Oh! I know! You could call them Dr.P's squared or maybe MrDrP and Mrs. Dr.P or maybe..."

"Or I could just call them mom and dad?" Kim interrupted with a smile.

"Ah well, yeah, I guess that would work," Ron stammered in reply.

"So anyway the tweebs can give anyone-" Kim continued.

"Tweebs? What are tweebs?"

"Twin dweebs, tweebs."

"Twin brothers? Would that make them badical squared?"

Kim shook her head at Ron's reaction to her family and with a wry grin, continued her tale.

Ron watched as Kim reported on her family, school activities, and finally her mission work with a mixture of fascination and a growing worry for her. _When does she just relax and be a normal teenager?_ He wondered. _All that extra activities in school, the head cheerleader bit, the missions; she's pushing herself too hard._

"So," Ron interrupted Kim's tale. "with the head cheerleader thingy, after school activities and all the missions. When do you find time to marinate?"

"Marinate?" She questioned, perplexed at the statement.

"Yeah, marinate, you know relaxation for the professional!"

"I don't relax much Ron. Too busy."

"Well now that I'm here I can show you the fine art of relaxing and renewing." Ron replied with a serious expression on his face.

Kim was about to give him a flip answer when she glanced his way. The expression on his features caused the snarky reply to die on her lips. _What's up with that expression? _She wondered. _It looks like he's afraid for me. Does he think that I can't do it? Or is he really worried that I might hurt myself on a mission?_

The answer to her mental musings hit her like a thunderbolt. _I think that he actually cares about what happens to me. _She concluded in astonishment. _A guy that I have only known for two days is concerned for my safety. _

She was so caught up in her mental wanderings that it took her several seconds to realize that Ron had spoken to her again.

"I'm sorry, Ron. What did you say?"

"I was asking about your missions. How did that happen?"

Kim pulled herself together and began to answer. "It started when I set up my website. 'kimpossible(dot)com'. I can do anything.'"

"'I can do anything?' It sounds kinda braggy to me." He commented.

"It was like a commercial Ron, it was supposed to be braggy. Anyway, I got a hit on the site from a Mr. McHenrey and it just took off from there." She then went on to describe to him the sitches she had been in, the enemies she had faced and how she was helped out by Wade.

"Wade? Who's Wade?"

"He's a ten year old super genius who never leaves his room. He came across my website one day, contacted me by e-mail, and he has helped me ever since."

"How does he help you if he never leaves his room?" Ron asked.

"He runs my website now, screens my hits so I don't go on wild goose chases, gets a lot of background information for me, and builds specialized tools for me to carry into the field."

"Ok so about these bad guys, you have a guy with blue skin who wants to take over the world. And he has a sidekick who has green skin and has glowing green hands?"

" Drakken and Shego, yeah."

"How dangerious is the blue guy?"

"Drakken? Not so much." Kim explained.

"And the green woman?" Ron asked.

"Shego. A lot. Why?"

"I was just wondering why the more dangerious one was the sidekick, that's all." Ron pointed out.

"As far as I can tell Shego just doesn't care. She's perfectly willing to follow Drakken's orders. Even if she thinks they're stupid. As long as she can mock him she seems content. I can't begin to understand it."

"What about this Denentor guy?"

"It's Dementor, Ron, and he's a short guy with yellow skin, speaks with a German accident and yells."

"And Duff Killigan is?"

"The world's most dangerous golfer," She explained. "He hits exploding golf balls at me; a lot!"

"And that's all of them then?"

"Well there are some minor and pretty lame ones every once in awhile, but yeah, those are the most dangerious of them anyway."

They walked awhile just enjoying the summers day and each other company when Ron spoke up again.

"So the head cheerleader part, how long have you been doing that?"

"I started in the seventh grade. I became head cheerleader freshmen year. Bonnie was so jellin' over it." Kim gloated a bit.

"Bonnie, you mentioned her before. Is she a rival or something? And what's jellin' anyway?"

Kim waited until they had negotiated a deadfall before answering him.

"Jellin' is Monique speak for jealous. She has a unique way of speaking. It takes some getting used to. As to Bonnie, well she's Bonnie Rockwaller. Queen B of Middleton High School, arbitrator of all things social and believes she is the top of the food chain. Bonnie's a good student, talented and a good cheerleader. The trouble is she's always ready for a putdown, or to explain why her way is soooo much better that yours. She's a massive pain where you can't put a pill but a suppository would do nicely." She concluded this detailed description with an eye roll of epic proportions.

Ron digested this interesting tidbit of information and compared it to his own memories of Middleton. His Donny, a pretty cool guy, had been replaced by a Bonnie, and by Kim's accounts, she was a witch first class. That would match up with what he knew of Donny's older sisters. Ron almost felt a moment of pity for this 'Bonnie' person. He knew that Donny had to constantly fight his older sibs to keep on an even footing with their backstabbing, high handed manner. He once told Ron he believed that the only reason he had survived until he could fight back, was that he was a boy and that they usually ignored him. Ron didn't want to imagine what would happen if those two harpies had a younger sister to torment. Ron was careful not to point this out to Kim. She seemed tweaked enough as it was.

TFD

They stopped around noon to rest and eat some travel rations. Kim sat just to Ron's left on a small hump of dirt while Ron sat on the ground. They sat there in a companionable silence and Kim watched while Ron shared his food with Rufus.

Kim turned to Ron and noted to him.

"You know, I've been talking all morning. What's the sitch with you? How did you end up going to school in Japan?"

"I was on vacation when, well, something strange happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. I remember walking into a secluded part of a park. There was a blue light. Then the next thing I know I'm wakening up in a hospital."

"Where you traveling with your parents?"

"No." The tone of voice that Ron answered her question surprised her. It lacked any emotional content whatsoever.

It was so out of place with the happy, friendly, slightly goofy person she had spent the better part of two days with. The stiffening of his posture and his unwillingness to look at her told her volumes on how uncomfortable he was right now.

"Ron?"

"Yeah KP?" He answered in that dead, flat tone of voice.

"Did something happen to your parents? Is there something wrong?"

"KP can we just drop any mention of my parents right now please?"

The pleading in his voice persuaded her to drop the matter. The rest of the day the three of them traveled in a world of silence that was unnerving to Kim. Gone was the happy, inquisitive, young man along with the easy camaraderie and the feeling of bonding that had been noticeable before she had made her ruinous mention of his parents.

_Just what happened? Are they dead? And why did he get so cold when I mentioned them? What's going on here? _Kim wondered.

TFD

Camp that night was a sober affair. There were no smells of a wonderful meal being prepared, no casual chatting or discussing the day's travels. Just a fire and some travel rations complemented by a silence almost oppressive in nature. Ron was as distant now, as he had had been through most of the day. He was withdrawn, and almost deathly quiet. Everything Kim could think of to draw him out fell on deaf ears.

She sat by the campfire, across from Ron, with her chin resting on her drawn up knees. She divided her attention between the cheerful fire and her suddenly introverted companion.

The flames danced in the gentle winds that wafted through the small clearing. The summer leaves rustled gently above them swaying softly and offering brief glances at the starlit sky above. It was a magnificent sight that contrasted sharply with the dour mood that hung over the camp. Ron sat in the same position as she did. But her relaxed posture was the exact opposite of his. He sat stiffly watching the fire intently as if seeking some resolution to his problems. The firelight highlighted his cheekbones but leaving his eyes, those warm and caring eyes, deep pools of darkness that absorbed all light and emotion. He just sat there, stroking Rufus, and brooded. Kim was wondering if she should just ready herself for sleep when Ron suddenly spoke out.

"Kim do your parents support you when you go on missions and stuff?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to do anything I do without their support."

"Do your parents love you?" He asked with a strange catch in his voice.

"Without a doubt." Her expression was a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Would they ... take something ... of yours without asking your permission or letting you know they took it?" The catch in his voice was stronger now.

"Never!" Kim answered with conviction. "Ron, what's wrong? Did your parents take something from you?"

Ron raised his head higher and Kim could see his eyes were full of pain and betrayal.

He dropped his head back down, marshalling his thoughts. His eyes, once again, were shadowed pits of emptiness.

"Do you have a Cow and Chow in the Middleton you're from?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," She answered slowly. "It's not my usual hangout but we do have one. Why?"

"Do they have a burger called 'The Stoppable Surprise' on the menu?"

"No I never heard of it. Is it something new?"

Ron shook his head and remarked. " It's just another thing that doesn't jive with our memories to the same hometown. Kim this is getting freaky."

Kim had been wondering the same thing. They both claimed the same hometown but had radically different memories of it and the people in it.

Ron fell silent again then picked up one of the partially consumed branches from the perimeter of the campfire. He then proceeded to push the other remains of branches back into the fire. His actions caused a shower of sparks that quickly rose to the tree canopy above.

Kim waited patently for Ron to continue. She sensed that he was gathering his resolve and thoughts before proceeding.

"About three years ago I got a job at Cow and Chow." He began. "One day, at home, I came up with a sauce that I thought would be great on a burger. I experimented with it a bit, and then tried it out on my parents. They loved it. I took it to work and tried it out on the manager. He loved it too. He started serving it to our customers and they couldn't get enough of it. He passed it up to corporate headquarters and to make a long story short, they wanted to use it in all their restaurants."

He paused to look at Kim.

"KP, my mom was a bank official, my dad was an actuary. They got involved in the talks with corporate because I'm a minor. They cut a deal. They would call the new burger 'The Stoppable Surprise', get all the rights to the recipe and I would get a royalty for each burger sold."

"How much?"

"Five cents a burger." He answered.

"That must have been worth millions!" Kim marveled.

"Ninety-nine million to be exact."

Kim sat there stunned. She had never seen a million dollars before. Unless she counted the time that she had broke into the Fort Knox gold storage vault to test the security. They had not been happy to find her in one of the most secure place on Earth with a smile on her face and no trace of how she had gotten in there. But that had been in gold bricks, not paper.

"Ron, that's fantastic!"

Ron looked up from his study of the campfire with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?"

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Kim, I'm an emancipated minor."

His statement caught her by surprise.

"I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. It's pretty rare and usually done in abuse cases."

"You weren't ..." Kim interrupted with a horrified expression on her features.

"No, nothing like that." He hurried to reassure her. "Unless you count abuse of trust."

Ron fell silent for a few moments and then said in an almost dead voice. "Kim my parents stole almost all the money I made from the deal with Cow and Chow."

Kim gasped in both surprise and shock at Ron's revelation. "Oh my G..." Kim chopped off her sentence.

Ron smiled. It was such a bleak and terrible expression, one that was never meant to express any form of pleasure. "Yeah, me too." He retorted sourly.

Kim was stunned at Ron's confession. _His own parents stole from him? She couldn't imagine the feeling of betrayal he must have felt when that had happened. She knew her parents loved her, supported her, and defended her from all the critics that said she was too young or it was too dangerious for her to do missions, but to steal from her? _She just couldn't wrap her head around that concept.

Ron sat in silence a few more minutes then spoke with a low voice.

"Why would they do something like that? They were my parents! I would have given them the money if they asked for it."

Kim had no answer to his anguished words. She got up from her seat, walked over to Ron, sat down, and gently cradled him against her chest; gently rocking him.

"I don't know Ron. I can't imagine someone doing something like that to anyone, especially a parent! But you're not alone now and you never will be again, that I promise!" The last statement was uttered in a voice full of convection and assurance.

Ron slowly relaxed, his body lost its stiffness and he slumped gratefully in Kim's warm embrace. His breathing slowed and Kim was aware that he had fallen asleep in her arms. She continued to leisurely rock him as she felt sleep creeping up on her as well. Her head dropped with the combination of mental and physical exhaustion as she laid her head on Ron's back, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Rufus watched the scene before him. Two figures huddled together in the dying firelight. One offering comfort, the other at peace for the first time in years. His eyes, glowing in the reflected firelight, were tinged with a soft blue. He crawled into his human's arms and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

TFD

Ron awoke to a massive crick in his back, confusion, and a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in years. He opened his eyes further and saw darkness and pants? Sitting up proved to be an exercise in futility. What was holding him down? Plus the situation was complicated by the fact that Rufus was asleep in his arms. _What's going on?_

Kim awoke with a disorientation she was not used to. Usually she was awake and ready to go from the get go. Now she was lethargic and unwilling to move. She also had the feeling that something important had happened last night, something profound. She moved reluctantly, unwilling to surrender her warm spot when it suddenly started to move.

Ron had enough of his strange captivity and pushed up suddenly.

Kim was startled at the strange movement and started to react when she was thrown back and fell on her behind.

Ron was surprised when his sudden heave upward gave him more room to move. He started to stand, tripped over Rufus, who had abandoned his place in Ron's arms, and fell back wind milling his arms to keep his balance and fell on his bottom.

Both of them looked at each other for a minute and burst out laughing at the utter silliness of it all. Kim wiped her eyes and remarked to Ron.

"Life isn't dull around you is it?"

"Nope." Ron answered with a chuckle of his own. "Life is never dull around the Ron-man."

"Come on Ron-man." Kim extended her hand to him in support. "Let's get going."

Ron's behavior had lightened the mood considerably between the two. The awkward feeling brought on by the realization that they had slept in each others arms, had been replaced by the mutual feeling of camaraderie brought on by shared experiences and a growing feeling of trust between them.

"So when do we get to your school Ron?"

He stopped to consider the landmarks around them and grinned with satisfaction. "Just over that ridge"

"KP", Ron started then looked at the ground when she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I ... just wanted to thank you for last night. I haven't told anyone about that except Sensei. It meant a lot to me."

Kim started to answer with her customary 'No big' when she felt that it just wasn't the right response to his statement. She then answered with her most serious voice and grabbed him in a bear hug, surprising them both.

"No matter what happens, Ron Stoppable, I want you to remember that you're not alone anymore. You may have had to go through some horrible things in the past but you're not going through them by yourself anymore. Understand?"

Ron watched the parade of expressions that danced across her features as she spoke to him. He could see she meant every word she had just spoken and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the promise of support he saw reflected in her eyes.

He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. Then he answered with the same intensity that she had displayed.

"I want you to know KP: I will always have your back."

The two teens pulled their heads back and locked eyes with the other for an instant, a brief flicker in time. In that moment an unspoken connection strengthened between them. Feelings and emotions that transcended the short time they had been together overwhelmed them. A bond profound and magical solidified and engulfed both of them.

In the Shrine of the Lotus Blade, a great light suddenly bust forth, blinding all who saw it.

In his private study, Sensei's eyes flew open and a brief smile touched his features.

On the practice grounds, a young warrior woman suddenly burst out in tears, overwhelmed with an inexplicable feeling of remorse and sorrow, and a crushing sense of loss.

In the archives a Master consulted an ancient text and frowned. He then turned and called out for his apprentice.

In the upper apartments of the elders, vile cursing could be heard.

In a mental hospital in Kyoto, an Englishman stopped his raving and looked to the West.

In a small apartment in Tokyo, an unremarkable man found new hopes and smiled a terrible smile; filled with death and destruction.

Several minutes, or an eternity, passed as the two hugged. Then both of them released each other and turned embarrassed faces away from each other.

"Ah, KP." Ron began.

"Yeah...," Kim quickly answered then started walking away.

They both crested the ridge they had been climbing and looked out into an area below them. There, nestled among old growth trees, surrounded by a great chasm, was a plateau

that was connected to the rest of the mountain by a series of bridges. What was on that land island took Kim's breath away.

She saw a collection of buildings surrounded by a high wall four gates at the cardinal points of the compass that lead to the bridges. It was if an ancient Japanese city had been transported to this lonely, remote location.

Ron looked at the stunned expression on Kim's face and smiled. He was sure that same look on his companion's face mirrored his own when he had first glimpsed his new school. He made a sweeping gesture that conveyed a sense of ownership and accomplishment at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Yamanuchi!" Ron proudly proclaimed.

TBC

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I have spent two chapters trying to do, what for the Kim and Ron we all know, took them a whole lifetime to do; connect on a deep level and to implicitly trust each other. I hope I have done it realistically and it's believable enough to carry on through the rest of the tale.

Extra thanks go out to **Michael Howard** and his tireless efforts to reeducate me in the perils of punctuation. Keep on pointing out the comma mistakes my friend. Sometimes (OK a lot of times) I'm slow on the uptake.

The last two chapters I respectfully dedicate to the memory of **Commander Argus**. One of the finest writers on this site, and an inspiration to all K/R shippers out there; He knew how to do it right.


	8. Portents and Omens

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Specter666, JCS1966, Shrike 176, and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the occasional brickbat, all that ducking helps with the coordination and reflexes.

A special shout out to **Comet Moon** for his using the expression, "Son of Chaos, Daughter of Order" in last chapters review. I told him I was going to steal it and I did! He claims that he got it from Mattk's Bleeding Through. If you haven't read it you're missing one of the best K/R stories out there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight  
Portents and Omens

Kyoto, Japan

The late afternoon sun cast shadows from the window into the small room. The man at the desk sat with his back to the window, his features in deep shadow. He used this advantage to study the man before him. He saw a powerful, beetle browed, squat individual whose bulk almost rivaled his height. His coarse, weather-beaten features and unruly hair, along with his preferred manner of dress, gave the impression of a common menial; useful for hard physical tasks but not much else. Unless you looked beyond that carefully crafted outward appearance and studied him closely.

Then you would see a face that was alight with subtle humor and a frightening intelligence. His tactics were studied around the world and his strategies were required reading at the world's military academies. He was that most rare of men; one whose worth was almost universally recognized in his lifetime. His carefully crafted exterior was a study of calm and serene composure that gave no indication of the extreme distaste he felt toward the man sitting before him.

The shadowed man folded his hands in front of him. He questioned the man before him in a voice that expressed a level of doubt that his question didn't hint at.

"Are you sure of your information then?"

Silently the standing man seethed. _Of course I'm sure of my information you idiot! Why else would I bother to inform you if it wasn't relevant? _In a outwardly calm voice, he replied, "Our reports are spotty about some parts. But, in general, the information is correct; as far as we can tell."

"So the legends are correct and the 'Chosen One' has been revealed!" The shadow man spoke with excitement.

"I must caution you on the dangers of taking reports from unreliable sources as fact. We have had no conformation the rumors are anything but that... rumors." The standing man warned.

_And while I'm at it why don't I tell the sun not to rise tomorrow as well? I might get a better result. _

"No, I believe the rumors are not rumors, but fact. The 'Chosen One' has been found, the prophecy is vindicated and my destiny is assured!" The shadowed man finished this statement with undisguised excitement.

_Of course you believe it, h_e sneered mentally. _What purpose would you have in life if it wasn't?_ "I caution you on implementing the next part of your plan. He is seen as a holy man. Taking him as you plan will cause the kind of talk and rumors that you wish to avoid."

As soon as he said it he knew that his 'superior' would do the exact opposite of his warnings and bring the holy man to him with little regard to his dignity or his standing with the locals. He clenched his fist in a reflex gesture that was lost to the man in front of him.

"Thank you, dismissed." The shadow man waved his hand at the standing man. His eyes unfocused as he dreamed of great victories and rewards long denied his family.

The standing man saluted and turned abruptly around, almost knocking over an aide in his hurry to leave. Down the corridor he strode with a brisk and heavy tread, barely acknowledging the salutes offered to him. Back in his quarters and alone, he dropped to his sleeping mat, assumed the Lotus position, and began to relax his body and mind. He regulated his breathing, slowed his heart rate and looked within himself to find his inner calm. When he found his center he reviewed the past conversation with his superior. He had done as the old man had asked and put forth the suggestion that he not be molested, knowing full well that he would do the opposite and bring him as soon as possible.

The old man had a remarkable sense of how people would act given the circumstances. And he had predicted his superior's reaction perfectly. He hoped that his commander's reaction to the answers of his questions weren't what he thought it would be, hoped for it, but didn't expect it.

When he was younger he and his best friend had traveled to the West to observe other cultures. While in America they had head the saying, 'Between a Rock and a Hard Place'. His friend hadn't understood what it meant and he had patiently explained its meaning to him.

Kurosawa Akio, General of the Imperial Army of the Empire of Japan, caught between the rock of duty and the hard place of honor, wished that he had never heard of it either.

TFD

Tokyo, Japan Former Imperial Palace.

He was a man who seemed to radiate power. Even when he was at rest he gave the impression of motion. It was if the energy of the universe was somehow funneled into his frame. His active mind was always busy planning, weighing options and, most of all, guessing his enemies' movements. He prided himself on never being surprised or confused in battle. Therefore he was concerned at the apparent incongruity of the report his Chief of Staff was reading to him. He scratched his head for a moment then interrupted the report.

"Edi, why are you spending almost half of this briefing telling me of legends and rumors that have been around since before I was a boy?"

Hayashi Edi looked up at his commander with a mild expression on his features and replied, "There has been a resurgence of the legends of a 'Chosen One' that either has or will appear in the Northwest."

"There are always rumors of a deliverer in that area, Edi. That area is filled with holy prophets, rumors, plots, and ...them."

Hayashi cleared his throat and then stated,. "About our problem with... them. We may have a lead on the location of ..." He let the sentence die when he saw his superior's face.

Kawaguchi Akihiko, Shogun of the Empire of Japan, had a look of extreme distaste on his usually impassive countenance. He had a standing order that the name of the institution that had so effetely defeated him in the past was never to be named in his presence. That his Chief of Staff even mentioned it in a roundabout way like that showed either a great deal of courage or rank stupidity; and Hayashi Edi was not a stupid man.

"Do we have reliable information on the location of that accursed school?" There as a heavy emphasis on the word school.

"Indirectly, we may have. There has been an upsurge of communications between areas of the country that are usually quiet. Rumors of a certain holy man being sought out by parties yet unidentified for purposes undefined."

"Who is the holy man?" theShogun asked, dreading the answer.

"Kawaguchi Fumio, Sir."

Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. When he had wrested control of the country from his father, Fumio, his elder brother, had come to him in full ceremonial armor and had stated that he wanted no part of the ruling of the country. Instead he wished to devote his time to being a Shinto priest and studying the mysteries of the universe. He had presented himself to his younger brother in the tradition of Samurai of old and had placed his life in his brother's hands. To do what he wished with him. Akihiko had been impressed with his courage and his desire for a religious life and had spared him. Fumio had gone to a monastery and joined soon after. He had heard precious little of his elder brother since then.

_What do they, whoever they are, want with Fumio?_ he wondered. _Does this have anything with the Chosen One nonsense? And what about the other rumors that we have been getting from that area?_

Akihiko made his decision and spoke to his aide standing next to him, "Kazuniko, notify all our intelligence agents in the area to be aware of anything unusual. And report to us the moment that they hear anything."

"Yes, Sir" Kazuniko Nakasumi replied, turned on his heal and left.

Satisfied that that matter would be taken care of, he turned back to his Chief of Staff and growled, "Now what about your information on that accursed school?"

TFD

The elderly man was supported and held between two no-nonsense young men with a distinct lack of care or respect usually accorded him. He had been unceremoniously dragged out of his small living space and hustled to a waiting vehicle. Then he had been transported to this location with the windows blocked out so that he had no idea where he was.

He didn't know where he was but he did know what was about to happen to him. The signs had been clear for some time now that events were about to escalate beyond anyone's ability to control or predict. He shivered in the almost empty room. His reaction was not because of the temperature, which was quite pleasant, but for what was about to happen to these people. They had no idea what they were about to unleash in their arrogance and ignorance.

A medium-sized man entered the room and sat down behind the desk. On his left stood someone he knew. General Kurosawia looked uneasy and had the air of a man resigned to a fate that he had assumed with a personal sacrifice greater than he wished to consider. On his right stood a small man with the air of importance of someone who knows he is unique for himself and not because of his position.

The middle man made a subtle gesture and his escorts released him to fall to the floor.

He picked himself up off the floor with some difficulty and stood again before the trio of men.

The middle man suddenly spoke, "I am-"

"I know who you are, prince of an overthrown house. No need to lie to me to protect your identity," The man interrupted.

Toshimichi Katsuro, Prince of the deposed Chrysanthemum throne of Imperial Japan, looked upon the aged man with a mix of terror and dread.

_How does this man know me? The secret of my family's survival has been a closely kept secret for over one hundred years. Does his brother know? Is this a trap? _

Prince Toshimichi regained his composure with some difficulty and pressed on with his undertaking.

"I have questions for you. You would be wise to answer them."

"I am wise enough to know nothing," Fumio intoned

"We have heard rumors that the Chosen One has been revealed. Do you know anything about this?"

"Study the past if you would define the future," The elder man warned.

Toshimich_i _could feel the limited control he had over his temper begun to slip away. He stood up and walked over to stand before the man. "How do you know of my family's survival and does your brother know?" he shouted at the man. When he got no reply he slapped the man across the face.

"What do you know of the 'Chosen one?'" he bellowed.

General Kurosawia watched with an impassive face and a heavy heart. It was as the old man said it would be. Inwardly wincing as the enraged prince began to take his frustrations out on the holy man. He forced himself to watch the inevitable completion of the old man's self-appointed task with a growing sense of doom.

TFD

Kyoto, Japan

An orderly ran to the head nurse and grabbed her shoulders in a panic.

"Alert security!" he shouted at her.

"What's the matter?" the stunned woman asked.

"It's the Englishman! He's gone!"

Lord Montgomery Fiske traveled his way through the streets of the city with a curious sprint that combined a running stride with a lope that resembled an ape or gorilla at full speed.

TFD

Prince Toshimichi had let his temper and aggravation loose upon the older man and had beaten him savagely for about an hour. Exhausted he stepped back and shouted at the man with frustration.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing that would satisfy you, tragic one," Fumio responded weakly

Enraged he drew his short sword and plunged it into the older man's stomach. Kawaguchi Fumio staggered backward and hunched over the knife that was now embedded in his stomach. He gathered his strength and stood erect with no sign of discomfort. He looked at Prince Toshimichi with a steady eye and spoke in a clear voice,

"_Your fate is sealed, doomed one. Beware the Son of Chaos and the Daughter of Order. __Between them a throne will be lost forever and a place of power and balance will finally fall!" _

He then fell, as if a puppet whose strings had been cut, down without bending a knee to the floor. Prince Toshimichi looked at the blood- covered hand that had held the knife still implanted in the old man. He then looked in panic around the room and finally to the two who had brought the old man in.

"Remove that from my sight!" he gasped.

As the two men obediently started to remove the body he remembered the way Fumio had fallen.

_He just fell. Like a tree that had been cut down. What strength of will had it took for him to do something like that? How... _

He cut his gibbering thoughts off. Then he looked at the hand again with wide, horror filled eyes, and thought.

_That which makes a man appear supernatural is terrifying!_

TBC

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N In case you haven't been paying attention. May I respectfully direct your attention to Michael Howard's excellent mystery **Manhattan Masquerade **on **Fiction Press (dot) com.** Michael has promised to revel more of Galen Slaughter's past. (He's sneaky that way) It's a good read and filled with the little touches that made Undercover (On this site) such a joy to read. What you haven't read Undercover? What are you waiting for?

CajunBear73 has finally updated "Throw Me Something Mister" Yea! You'll love the shopkeeper! I liked Father Pat!

Sentinel 103 is doing his best to break all our hearts with Broken Promises. I think you might like it. I really hate Josh now!

If you haven't been reading Mr. Wizard's Ronman the Barbarian you're living a very sheltered and deprived life.


	9. Confrontations and Explanations

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Specter666, JCS1966, Shrike 176, Sentinel 103 and Guns Knives and Napalm for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments, Oh the comments. Some of them are funnier than anything I write! Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of red ink he uses in my behalf.

Write a review get a response and a prize! It's double coupon day at Smarty Mart!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine

Confrontations and Explanations

It was two worn out and travel-stained people who walked through the main gate of the Yamanuchi School that afternoon. Kim was wearing her torn and worse-for-wear mission clothing. The shredded top had accumulated several stains that testified to their days of travel over semi-rough terrain. Her mission pants were grimy and had that too-stiff appearance of clothing worn far too long without proper washing. Her long, red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was held in place with the ripped off strip of her mission shirt that had once doubled as a bandage; covering the now healed faint scratches on her lower torso. She felt tired, dirty and needed to wash her hair in the worst way. She had lately developed an urge to stand upwind of herself.

Her traveling companion was in little better shape. His plain, white cotton shirt and pants were liberally covered with the accumulations of days of travel over the same semi-rough terrain. His blonde hair was limp and he was as in need of a good washing as she was.

In short, they both looked like bums.

The only member of the group that looked fresh and ready for whatever might come his way was Rufus. The ferret was perched in his favorite position on Ron's shoulder. He was leaning his top half on his human's head and was watching the surroundings carefully. His careful examination of the area revealed his destination; he jumped off his human's shoulder and sped away into the distance.

Kim studied her surroundings with the care and attention to detail that had been ingrained in her throughout countless missions; places where noting such things could be the difference between coming home or not. She had been impressed with the school when Ron first showed it to her. Now that she was here her wonder only grew. Spread out in front of them was a large courtyard, immaculately tended and presenting the visitor with a sense of permanence. It proclaimed to anyone that entered that here, time was unimportant.

There were, scattered about in random patterns, various forms of equipment used to tone and harden bodies and to test the commitment of those who would train here. Graceful buildings of the older Japanese design and construction were placed about in a pattern that Kim was sure was a deliberate attempt to confuse and teach those who trained here. There was also an underlining sense of peace and serenity that seemed to fill the air. The whole effect was to suggest the careful balancing of the physical and spiritual into one harmonic flow. There was a small building set off to one side at the extreme edge of the courtyard. It was of a humble, almost neglected appearance. Sitting there as if it was an afterthought, an abandoned project of some forgotten builder; uncared for, and mistreated by the elements. It was as if it were trying to be ignored by whoever might notice it.

Her eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. No matter where her eyes would look. Slowly, almost against her will, her attention would be drawn to that apparently, deserted structure.

Ron had started a monologue as soon as they had entered the yard proper. He had been going on for sometime about the school's history. What he knew and what he thought he could tell Kim, until Sensei could give him permission. He was happily unaware that his companion wasn't paying much attention to him at all. Otherwise he might have saved himself time and considerable mental anguish over how to tell her some things without getting in trouble for it later.

Kim finally interrupted Ron when she noticed something odd about the behavior of the people they had seen.

"Ron," she began, then louder when he apparently hadn't heard her the first time. "RON!"

He stopped in mid-sentence, turned to her and asked, "What?"

"Why are all the people ignoring us? I mean for a secret school it was awfully easy to just walk in here."

"They know we are here, K.P. They have been following us the last two days," Ron informed her.

"So that's who those people were," Kim pondered out loud. "I was wondering what they were up to. But they didn't bother us so I didn't say anything."

Ron stopped in mid-step and looked at her with surprise. "Wait a minute. You saw them?"

"Well yeah," she replied. "It was so not the drama or anything like that. They were pretty good too."

Ron shook his head again in wonderment. He had seen the guardians because he had been trained to look for the specific, if miniscule signs, they would leave behind. That she had not only been able to see them, but determined that their intent was non-threatening, was mindboggling to Ron. He could only give her a sideways look of awe then continued with his explanations.

"We won't be officially noticed until Sensei welcomes us. Then they will be allowed to see us and talk to us. It comes from the days when visitors were not always friendly. The head of the school would greet the visitors in several ways. If they were friendly then they would be made welcome. If they were difficult or demanding they would be ignored and eventually they would leave. If they were hostile..." Ron's voice dropped off.

"And..." Kim prompted.

"And they would be dealt with," was the answer.

"Killed?" she asked in a near whisper.

"I didn't ask and they never told me."

They stopped in front of a small door that opened just as they arrived. Through it Kim saw an older man step into the light. He was small of stature and appeared to be ancient. Below his wise eyes was a flowing beard and mustache that hid the lower part of his face. He was dressed in a rich looking robe of brilliant red with gold trim sleeves and bottom hem, but Kim could see and feel that there was more to this man than his lack of height and his age. His entire persona radiated an incredible strength of will and understanding. She did not need Ron to tell that this was Sensei; the Headmaster of the Yamanuchi school.

Ron bowed very low and said, "Sensei, may I present Kim Possible; the reason for my quest into the mountains."

Sensei returned the bow and remarked, "Welcome back Stoppable-san. It is good to see that you made the journey safely."

Sensei then turned and regarded her with that unreadable, expressionless face. Kim bowed as low as Ron did and said, "Master Sensei."

Sensei's face broke into a wide grin that transformed his face from a stern taskmaster to one of a proud grandfather greeting a favorite. "Welcome to Yamanuchi, Miss Possible," he said with a short bow of his own.

Sensei turned to Ron again.

"Stoppable-san, you and your companion are both fatigued. Please escort Possible-san to the baths. Once you have both refreshed yourselves, please escort her to your chambers where you may both rest until I send for you."

Ron bowed low again in acknowledgement of his orders, turned to Kim and said,

"Come on K.P., let's get washed up."

Sensei turned to Kim, "Possible-san, Stoppable-san will show you where to get clean garments for your bath. Until later."

Kim bowed again and turned to follow Ron to the baths. Sensei scrutinized the two as they walked away from him. He observed as Possible-san scanned the surrounding territory carefully. He was sure she was noting the landmarks, obstacles, paths of retreat and anything that might be useful to her in case of an emergency. Stoppable-san had a different air about him as well. Sensei could not understand just why his student seemed different to him. There was something about his posture, his bearing, which hinted at a great change. He was walking slightly behind her and to the left. The tactician in him recognized this immediately. This was the position that a trusted friend or partner would assume to guard the other's back. Then there were the unconscious signals that they both seemed to be picking up from the other one. They moved across the courtyard in a curious harmony, one with the other, as if they had been together for years. Sensei tried not to read signs into what he was seeing but it was apparent that something had, or still was happening, between these two.

Unbidden, a part of the prophecy came to him.

_Where once was one there now are two; a destiny to follow through. _

He shook his head slowly and returned to his duties.

TFD

Ron escorted Kim to the school's Bathhouse and explained the procedures for taking a Japanese bath. He then pointed out a closet where spare clothing was stored. He showed her the large soaking pool just beyond the bathing area and explained to her that after she washed she should lounge in the pool for awhile. He left her with a promise to return if she needed him. He would be next door taking his own bath.

Kim sat down and with a sigh, pulled the filthy clothing off her body and deposited them off to the side. Then she grabbed a container full of water and pored it over her head; luxuriating in the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She then proceeded to scrub her dirty hair and herself thoroughly with the soap that was nearby. Two more rinses, along with two more complete scrubbings made her feel almost human again. She turned to the door that Ron had pointed out earlier and walked through to the soaking pool. She dipped her hand into the water to test the temperature. Finding it satisfactory, she backed herself into the pool, turned and saw at the far end, Ron.

His head was back and his eyes were closed. It was doubtful to her he had seen her enter the soak area or get into the pool. She did the first thing that came to her head, she screamed.

"Ron Stoppable! Just what are you doing here?" Kim's yell nearly deafened him as it echoed about the small chamber.

Ron's reaction was as priceless as it was comical. He was startled out of his comfortable half-doze and reacted by beginning to stand up. Kim watched as he prepared himself to leap up to confront whatever had awakened him.

"Ron, sit down. Now!" she shouted while quickly turning her head.

His reaction to her command was instantaneous, as he dropped himself back into the water; causing waves that slopped water out of the pool and onto the tile floor.

"What? What happened?' he asked in a confused tone.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled as she kept her hands crossed over her chest and lowered herself in the water until only her head was visible.

Ron winced at the volume and asked in a plaintive voice, "Kim, inside voice, please!"

"What do you think you're doing?" was asked again in a savage whisper.

"Soaking in the pool. Why?"

"Ron... You. Me. Boy. Girl."

"Yeah, so?"

Kim started rubbing her face with her hands in frustration and spoke a little louder than she wanted.

"Ron, we're naked in a pool together! Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"K.P. everyone in Japan bathes this way. It took me a while to get used to it myself."

"Well I'm not used to it. So if you would, please leave?"

"Well, OK, if you insist," Ron answered as he began to stand up. His actions brought a swift reaction from Kim.

"Ron, sit back down! Now!" she hissed

He sat back down and looked at his companion with confusion. "Kim, I can't leave if you won't let me stand up."

"Turn around."

"Kim how..." Ron began as he obeyed the command. He was interrupted by the splash of water and the unmistakable sound of someone softly padding across a tile floor. Additional sounds indicated she was toweling off and getting dressed.

"OK, you can turn around now."

Ron turned around again and watched as she toweled off her hair and reached for a brush.

"You can get out as soon as I finish. Then I'll meet you outside."

Ron watched as she finished up her brushing and turned to leave. He considered telling her that when he had been facing the far wall he could see her refection clearly in the small window opposite him. He wisely decided against it.

Kim stood against the far outside wall and waited for Ron to finish up and join her. She moved her head slightly to see if he was done yet and saw that there was a small gap between the doorframe and the door. She watched as he got dressed and turned to leave. She then greeted him with a smile and followed him out into the courtyard.

TFD

Ron slid open the door to his quarters and was surprised to find a visitor already there. Yori looked up as Ron started to enter. He stopped when he saw her, causing Kim to almost run into him from behind.

"Yori!" Ron stated in surprise "What are you doing here?"

The young ninja stood and walked to him.

"Konnichiwa, Stoppable-san," Yori greeted him as she drew closer. She started to get nearer when her finely tuned senses registered another person near him.

"Who is this, Stoppable-san?" Yori asked with some interest and not without a bit of frost in her voice.

"Oh! Right! Yori, this is Kim Possible, the reason for my quest in the mountains," Ron explained, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped back to allow the two young women to see each other.

Yori saw a young woman with bright red hair, green eyes and dressed in the school's typical exercise clothing. She stood in a relaxed manner, but Yori was not fooled. She was sure that this woman was more than capable of defending herself. She had the look that radiated the self-confidence of a person who has been successful at whatever she attempted. Yori also noted that this intruder stood very close to Ron-san. Her manner was of confidence overlaid with a trace of caution. This was not someone who took anything for granted. What stunned the young ninja were her eyes. The intense concentration and absolute focus that she saw reflected in those emerald orbs. They reminded her of the hunting cats found in the nearby mountains. Her posture, her possessive manner as she stood near him, the sense of danger and wariness when another predator is near, and the promise of sudden violence if a territorial boundary is crossed, all screamed one thing to Yori: 'This one is mine.'

Yori gave the most perfunctory bow she could, and not openly insult the woman in front of her, as she greeted the redhead with a low- keyed, "Konnichiwa." She then stood and crossed her arms under her chest, waiting to see how this intruder would react. All the while she was thinking,

_So, you think you have a hold on Ron-kun, do you intruder? Have you shared his life as I have? Do you know his fears, his dreams? Do you know his heart as I do? We shall see gaijin, we shall see! _

Kim studied the exotic beauty before her. She saw a young woman with flawless golden skin, short- feathered black hair that was held back from her face by a strikingly red headband. Her eyes were deep brown, almost black, and held her attention like a mouse confronted by a snake. Her gi was pure black with a matching belt. She held herself with the easy assurance of someone who knew her capabilities well, and was confident in her ability to handle whatever might confront her. Kim considered her apparel with some distaste and disapproval. Her experiences with martial arts clothing were along the lines of loose flowing apparel that didn't impede movement or restrict the wearer. This woman wore a gi was almost skin tight and showed off every curve and attribute of its wearer it to its full advantage. Kim returned the short bow with one of her own. She was not as familiar with Japanese culture as she wanted to be but she had the distinct feeling she had just been insulted. When Yori crossed her arms under her impressive chest Kim silently fumed.

_Why don't you just grab those balloons on your chest and push them in his face? Starved for attention much? Feeling threatened are we?_

Ron watched as the two almost glared at each other. He couldn't be absolutely sure, but he could almost feel the temperature drop around all three of them. He nervously cleared his throat and was suddenly the subject of two stares so intense that he suddenly began to feel like a choice piece of meat between two hungry tigers.

"Uh, ladies is there something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Kim was the first one to control herself and answered with a shaky voice, "No, Ron, Everything is OK."

Yori answered with a voice that wasn't quite as under control as she would have liked.

"I am fine, Stoppable-san. I should leave now. Would you like me to assist Possible-san in finding a place where she could rest?"

Ron had turned when he addressed Yori, so he didn't see Kim's almost predatory smile as she answered for him.

"That won't be necessary, Yori. Sensei told me to rest here...with Ron...in this room."

Yori looked momentarily startled at the remark but quickly regained her composure.

"Of course. If there is anything I can do to help you. Stoppable-san, please call."

She then turned and left the room. A less charitable person would say she ran. Yori preferred to think of it as a quick walk She thought it a better option than staying and maybe doing something she would regret and bring dishonor on her and the school.

After Yori had left, Ron turned to Kim and asked, "K.P., what was that all about?"

After a moment to compose herself Kim answered, "Some people just can't take a hint."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kim smiled and took Ron by the hand. "Let's get some rest, huh Ron? I'm beat."

Ron agreed and they both took their positions on the sleeping mat in Ron's cubicle. Ron fell asleep quickly but Kim was troubled by her actions with Yori. She lay awake, next to Ron, and ruminated on her actions.

_What was that all about? I acted like a jealous girlfriend with her. I mean I've only known him a little under a week! Why did I feel so threatened when she walked up to Ron like that?_

Kim's thoughts chased themselves around her head for some time before the twin effects of the adrenaline from her confrontation with the ninja and the travels of the last few days caught up with her. She fell into a troubled sleep, filled with visions of Ron and Yori displaying great affection for each other. The dream always ended the same way: With both of them walking away from her laughing and caressing each other while she looked on with a feeling of utmost despair and loneliness.

Yori stalked through the exercise yard like all the demons in mythology were chasing her. Sensei watched one of his best students march across the yard with a single-minded intensity that did not bode well for whoever got in her way.

"_Forgive me Yori-chan, but I believe your destiny does not include Stoppable-san," _The old master thought sadly.

TFID

Tokyo:

Hirotaka walked down the crowded street with an air of resignation. For a person who had spent most of his life in the peaceful solitude of Yamanuchi, all these people crowded together like this, along with the noise and the smell, was almost overpowering. One of the duties of the older students was to act as messengers between the school and selected persons who knew of the school's existence. These forays into the modern, crowded world served the dual purposes of passing messages between the principles. While, at the same time, it enabled the messenger to be conditioned to work unobserved in the outside world that they would someday have to live in.

He consulted his internal map to be sure he was in the right place, turned to a small gate and knocked three times, followed by a pause then four times in rapid secession. The gate opened and a man in non-descript clothing stood in the doorway. Hirotaka passed the man a note and left as soon as he was able. His mission was complete and he was anxious to leave this place. He had other messages to deliver.

Nakasumi Kazuniko, Aide to the Shogun, read the message, committed it to memory and then burned the paper in a brazier kept near the door for that purpose. He had much planning to do and scant time to accomplish his mission. Things were finally coming to a head. He had to insure that the outcome was something he had been instructed to maneuver for.

Kyoto:

Several days later, Hirotaka stopped at a small farm on the outskirts of the city. He walked into a barn and sought out the old man who worked there. He handed the note to a scruffy, hunched-backed individual whose baldhead, cataract in one eye, lack of teeth and the tendency to drool a lot made him someone people usually avoided. Hirotaka then left to continue on with his mission.

Once the young messenger was gone, the old man carefully finished his work, put away his tools and left the barn through a small side door that was hidden from view. He walked with a shuffling gate for about a mile when he entered the woods and sought out a clearing. He straightened his back, removed the contact from his eye and read the message carefully. Once he had committed it to memory he quickly ate it. He then removed the packets from his cheeks; ones that made his features hard to recognize and had kept his mouth constantly salivating for the drooling effect. He removed the special apparatus, which concealed his teeth, from his mouth. Then removed his shirt and unfastened the hump that he had strapped to his back. He rolled up all the pieces of his disguise and stored them in the saddlebags of his motorcycle.

Kurosawia Akio rode out of the clearing a few moments later armed with the information that he had been seeking for years.

_Now I bait the trap for a fool! _he thought savagely.

TFID

Kim looked over her surroundings with a mixture of awe and tactical advantage. She had developed the habit of always knowing where she was and how best to turn whatever place she found herself in to her advantage if the need arose. The awe came from the furnishings she found herself surrounded by. Maybe lack of furnishing would be a better term. Never had she been in a room so sparsely furnished before. There were three mats to sit on and a single plant in the corner. A tea set had been placed in front of them with the pot on a small flame with miniature cakes on a plate by it; nothing else. The thin paper walls were beautifully decorated with stunning scenes of individuals and landscapes done in the traditional minimalist Japanese style. Wood was polished to a rich sheen that was highlighted by the softly glowing candles placed in an apparently random pattern that she was sure was not by chance at all.

It reminded her of the fine old libraries she had visited in her travels. There was a soothing quality to this place. The unspoken acknowledgement of wisdom and patience gathered through the ages, dispensed with care and loving tolerance for the person who would venture inside. She found herself relaxing despite herself; she liked it here.

Ron sat on the other mat. His features were a mixture of anticipation and fear. What he was afraid of she had no clue. His blonde hair was in its usual disarray. She had to constantly fight the urge to run her hands through it, to straighten it she hurriedly assured herself, nothing more.

Ron sat in nervous anticipation for what might be next. This was Sensei's inner chamber, the place where few students were allowed to go. He could feel his control slipping away by the second. He wanted to bolt from the room and go hide in his cubicle. He cast a sideways glance at Kim and his admiration of her only increased. Here she was, in a strange place, with no information on her situation and she sat calmly awaiting whatever might come her way. He could feel his anxiety drain out of him, like water into the desert sands. He felt a sense of calm come over him. He relaxed and felt his composure return to him.

He turned to her and smiled a shy smile; full of gratitude for her unruffled acceptance of what was happening that had, oddly enough, restored his serenity as well.

Kim was caught off balance by the smile. It seemed to light up his face and made it almost glow with tranquility. She responded with a smile of her own and a hesitant pat to his arm to reassure him. Again she was sure she felt an electric spark when she touched his arm. But this time was almost a comforting thing; an acknowledgement of a deeper connection that had been formed between the two of them.

"Kim, I'm worried about Rufus," Ron whispered. "Í haven't seen the little guy since we got here. You don't suppose something has happened to him, do you?"

Kim leaned toward Ron and whispered back, "I don't know, Ron, I haven't seen him either. I hope he's OK."

Rufus was sitting in the rafters of the chamber, watching the both of them carefully. He started to go down to his human, and then stopped suddenly. He turned his head and listened for a moment, then ran out; something was calling him, something important.

The far door slid open and the Master of Yamanuchi walked through. He had on his familiar red robe with the gold trim. Both teens stood and bowed to the Master, then sat down after he gestured them to.

"Stoppable-san, would you favor us by pouring the tea?"

Ron served tea to both Sensei and then Kim before taking a cup himself. He sat down on the mat and waited for the older man to start. Sensei took a sweet from the plate and looked at it carefully for a minute. He then looked considered the teens with a small smile on his face.

"Please inform me of your travels." He then took a bite of the sweet and waited patiently for them to begin.

Kim looked at Ron, and then with an encouraging nod from him, started to speak. "It all began when my..."

TFID

Sensei observed the archivist closely as he pushed several buttons and listened to the replay again. The Headmasters' journey here had been prompted by the conversations with the two teenagers earlier this day.

He had been surprised at the reaction that he had observed on his companions features when he had explained his reasons for the visit.

The archivist gazed at him with disbelief in his eyes and a growing sense of his world changing dramatically.

"Well?" Sensei asked calmly.

His companion rubbed his face with both hands before replying. Almost as if he were trying to erase what he had just seem and heard from his memory.

"If you'd not brought _this_ to verify your tale, I'd not believe you. I have seen it and I still don't want to believe you!"

He gestured at the blue device that was currently sitting on the table between them.

"What was it called again?"

"A Kimmunicator." Sensei replied.

"Amazing; simply amazing! Who would have thought that it was possible to build such a device with so many functions into such a small size? And the functions! The memory capacity it has! Are you sure this is an accurate history?"

"Possible-san has assured me that it is the record of the history of where she comes from."

"A war with the Americans, Japan a constitutional monarchy, so many things different yet similar."

"Possible-san and Stoppable-san have already experienced this difference. They claim to come from the same hometown but have radically different memories of it and the people in it. Can you explain this?"

The archivist leaned back in his chair and thought for a bit before he began.

"There have been several theories of alternate dimensions over the years. They range from the plausible to the bizarre. They all seem to revolve around the supposition that different choices lead to the formation of different universes… Congratulations Master of the Yamanuchi School! Your two teenagers have proved that alternate universes do exist!" he said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"That does not explain how Possible-san arrived here."

His companion paused, leaned forward, and asked, "Have you ever heard of the concept of 'Twin Flames'?"

Sensei shook his head no.

"I'm not surprised. It's a relatively new concept, about a hundred years old or so. It states that the soul or chi is like a flame that burns forever. They believe that, in some people, that flame has been split in two. That the two halves are drawn to find each other; that they will search through time and space for the other half of their soul. That they are only complete when reunited with their missing half."

Sensei smiled and replied, "That sounds like..."

"...complete and utter nonsense, I know." He interrupted Sensei. "But look at the facts as we know them. This has been a closed country for over a hundred years. We have been isolated as much as possible in the modern age. Yet this Shogun suddenly reverses this position and allows some foreigners to enter the country. The blonde gaijin is one of them. Then the guardian he is traveling with gets sick. His government appointed replacement allows him to go free in the city without supervision. He manages to find that sacred grove, all the way across town, and encounter one of the few other foreigners in the country. Just in time to receive the Mystical Monkey Power as it starts to run wild. Then one of the people who finds him just happens to be a graduate of this school and recognizes what has happened to him. Then he is sent to the only hospital that is headed by another former student of this school. That is an amazing amount of coincidences don't you think?"

"Now from what I was able to understand from that device..." He waved a hand at the Kimmunicator on the table between them. "The other gaijin comes from a world that is mainly technological. Here we are a mix of both. You can find just as many who pray to the spirits as to the electron. Science is all about order. Putting everything in its category and then dissecting it for relevant information. Magic is all about chaos, unpredictability; following rituals to achieve your goals."

"Stoppable-san has been here for two years," Sensei argued. "Why now?"

"You yourself said his progress was 'maddeningly inconsistent' until six months ago. Correct?"

Sensei nodded his head slowly.

"I believe that the power was slowly growing in him until six months ago. Then it must have reached a critical mass that threatened the balance of the universe. The dreams started, the compulsions grew, and the need to find something indefinable became almost all consuming for both of them. Balance needed to be restored. They both sensed each other across a vast amount of space and time and were drawn together. Now I don't know if this 'Twin Flames' stuff is true or not, but how else would you explain how two people from two completely different universes managed to find each other?"

"Just because I cannot explain it does not mean that there isn't a more rational reason for all that is happened," Sensei retorted.

"True," was the reply he received. "But if you hear of a better one, please let me know."

They both sat back in their chairs for a few minutes to gather their thoughts. The archivist pulled out a bottle of sake and two glasses. After offering Sensei one, and being declined, he poured himself a stiff drink and downed it in one gulp. Sensei watched him as he drank. He was not known as a heavy drinker and sake was a powerful beverage.

His companion leaned back farther in his chair and placed his feet on the top of the table. He pointed his glass at Sensei and asked, "Do you believe this gaijun is The Chosen One?"

Sensei nodded his head and replied, "I do. And the sign we all saw days ago would appear to confirm it."

The archivist downed another shot and remarked, "Yes, that was a pretty light show. You do know another name for the wielder of the Lotus Blade don't you?"

"Yes, I do. The Son of Chaos."

"And the female, the one from the place of science, you could call her the Daughter of Order couldn't you?"

Deep in thought, Sensei could only nod in agreement.

"'_Daughter of Order hear our prayers; and not be taken unaware. Son of Chaos stand you tall, and answer when the blade does call.' " _The archivist quoted softly.

Sensei's attention focused on the archivist as he continued his line of thought.

"She goes on, what she calls missions, to help people does she not? Do you think she could be called a hero then?" he asked as another shot was downed.

Receiving no reply he pressed on with another quote, "'_When heroes tread these hallowed halls, a place of balance will finally fall.'"_

Relentlessly the archivist pressed on. "And what does Yamanuchi translate to, Master of the School?"

Softly Sensei replied, "A place of balance."

The archivist suddenly dropped his feet off the table with a loud 'thunk' and peered at Sensei with owlish eyes. In that last clear moment before he was overwhelmed by the alcohol he had consumed, he pointed his glass at Sensei and proclaimed, "If you want my opinion those two will save this school then ultimately destroy it. Order and chaos, good and evil, male and female, yang and yin: all are part of the balance of the universe. As to why she is here. I believe the Power and the Blade called her here."

Sensei could not argue. He had come to the same conclusion himself.

TBC  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N **Another step closer to some action.


	10. The Gathering Storm

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, JCS1966, Shrike 176, King of Anime and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments. All those sly references make my day. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of time he uses on my behalf.

Write a review get a response guaranteed for freshness and with no MSG!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The ending pieces gather here;**_

_**who journeyed from both far and near.**_

_**The prophecy of Lei **_

Chapter 10

The Gathering Storm.

**Tokyo, Japan: the former Imperial Palace**.

Nakasumi Kazuniko hurried down the corridor that led to his superior's office. Knocking first, he opened the door and walked briskly across the immense room and up to the Shogun's desk. Stopping suddenly he gave a salute and awaited the acknowledgement of his presence by the man behind the desk.

"Yes Kazuniko, what is it?" Kawaguchi Akihiko inquired mildly, never, taking his eyes off the document he was studying.

"Sir, information has come to my attention that you may wish to hear."

"All right, you have my attention. What is it?" he inquired, lifting his eyes from the document and giving the aide his undivided attention.

"We have solid intelligence concerning the location of the Yamanuchi School, Sir."

Akihiko's casual manner disappeared in an instant. It was replaced with the focused look that his aide had seen several times in the past, just before battle.

His eyes narrowed as he regarded the man in front of him. "Tell me everything you know." he commanded, folding his hands on his lap.

**Kyoto, Japan: An undisclosed residence**.

Kurosawia Akido stood at attention, dressed in his full ceremonial uniform, and waited patiently for the man before him to notice his presence. He casually noted that the knife his Prince was using currently using to peel an apple was the same one he had murdered a man with. He wondered if there was some significance in the use of that particular instrument for such a mundane task. He quickly dismissed the notion that this clod was able of such subtle gestures of authority or threat.

_It was probably handy, _he reasoned.

After several minutes of ignoring him in favor of the challenge of the apple, his superior eyed him with the same level of enthusiasm that many people reserved for painful operations or dental work.

"What is it, General?"

The tone used for that question indicated his disbelief in the usefulness of whatever information would be delivered.

"Sir, we have information on the location and the reliability of the reports of a 'Chosen One'."

This information brought the bored, displaced, heir of the Chrysanthemum Throne to full attention. He studied the man before him with a new intensity and considered his options carefully.

"Tell me more, general." He purred.

**A house of pleasure: outside of Nagoya.**

The messenger looked down upon the sight before him with a mixture of satisfaction and disgust on his impassive features. He was extremely satisfied he had helped contribute to the fall of the arrogant former student. There was, however, a part of him that was outraged at the behavior of the disgraced one.

_How could one privileged to attend Yamanuchi fall so far? _he wondered.

He then woke the woman next to the object of his mission. He placed his finger on her lips and escorted her from the bed to the door where he gave her several bills for her service. He then turned, grabbed the bucket of ice water he had brought with him and poured it on the sleeping figure in front of him. The reaction was immediate and disappointing to the messenger. Instead of leaping to his feet, prepared to attack, he sputtered, shook and then cried in a loud voice, "What's going on here?"

The messenger regarded the ninja with narrowed eyes and a smile of contempt and then threw some clothing at him.

"Get dressed," he commanded the obviously hung over, red- eyed, foul smelling creature before him. "Your presence is required."

Fukushima tried to focus blurry eyes on his unexpected visitor. He blinked owlishly at the strong light that flooded the room, turned and puked on the bed he was sitting on.

"Why? And who are you?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, I might be your reward for doing such a magnificent job in stopping the outsider from returning to Yamanuchi. Or I could be here to see just how far a person without honor can fall. Both of these options would please me greatly, but alas, I was sent to fetch you back to the school. So that you can have one more chance to redeem your tarnished honor."

"Go away. I no longer care what happens to that gaijun or that accursed school." Fukushima put his head between his knees and tried not to be sick again. The room smelled foul enough as it was.

The reaction by his visitor was instantaneous. He lunged forward and caught the partially drunken man by the hair. Then he proceeded to rub his face in the vomit that now adorned his bed.

"I was hoping you would say something like that. I have waited a long time for this, 'sensei'". The messenger continued to hold the struggling man's head down while a look of enjoyment crossed his nominally impassive features.

"I have my orders to bring your disgraced self back to the school. They did not specify the condition you had to be in," he growled, placing more pressure on the back of the head of the now frantically struggling man.

Fukushima tried to break free from the suffocating embrace of the fouled pillow his face was being forced into. He fought back with all the skill that he could summon in his semi-helpless state. His struggles only seemed to encourage the man to tighten his grip and force him deeper into the pillow.

When his struggles began to diminish, the messenger calmly asked his captive, "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

The frantic shaking of the head told him that his opponent had relented to his demands. The messenger let go and stood quickly. Fukashima lunged at the man who had so effortlessly humiliated him. The messenger turned to the side and let the man bull rush by him. Them he placed his foot upon his backside and pushed him through the paper walls into the adjourning corridor, where he fell flat on his face. The messenger then walked up to the prostrate man, lifted his head and punched him full in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

"Now get up, wash, change your clothing and let's leave this pigsty," he said in a deceptively calm tone of voice.

The defeated man picked himself up, held his bloody nose in his hands and meekly walked back to the room to comply with the messenger's wishes.

Maki Kei watched the retreating figure of the man who had made his first year at the school a constant nightmare.

He smirked in memory of what he had just done to him and followed the disgraced student back to his room. He was hoping that Fukushima would do something stupid so he could administer another dose of payback. He had a lot of anger to use up and the journey back to Yamanuchi was long. He looked forward to what might happen next.

**The Yamanuchi School**

Yori sat in her meditative pose and tried, once more, for the proper clarity of mind that would allow her to focus her thoughts. She groaned yet again with frustration as her thoughts seemed to scatter before her like cherry blossoms in the wind. It had been a maddening week. When the _akage ama _had shown up with Stoppable-san, she had seen her as a minor obstacle to overcome in her wish to be closer to the American. It had not turned out as she first thought however. Stoppable-san spent every waking moment with her. They ate together, exercised, worked through their training routines together and even slept in adjoining rooms. It was intolerable to her that this outsider could just walk into her life like that and rob the attention of Stoppable-san away from her!

She had watched as the two of them wandered the grounds of the school. They never touched or ever acted anything but properly in their wanderings. But she could see the growing attachment they were developing for each other. The subtle looks at each other. The growing bond of friendship, the way they always watched each other for clues in how to deal with something unfamiliar. It was slowly eating away at her self-confidence and threatening to undermine her center. She was beginning to develop a hatred for Kim Possible.

She was in this frame of mind when the whispering had started. At first, she had started to think she was imagining things. But it grew in strength and was correspondingly harder to ignore.

"It just is maddening isn't it Yori-chan? You spend two years of your life guarding him and he throws you away when one of his own kind comes along," The voice whispered. "All the words of friendship, the happy looks, the good times with him: all lies; nothing but a cold shoulder for the person who protected him, who gave her friendship freely, only to have it thrown in her face like that. Truly shocking. You even went so far as to display yourself, only for him to run away." The soft speech commiserated with her plight.

Yori reacted with the speed and accuracy that countless hours of training had instilled in her. She suddenly stood and lunged at the sound of that annoying voice to find… nothing.

She was still wondering if she had imagined what she had heard when Stoppable-san and _her_ came into view. Both were laughing at something. Their amusement was so great that they seemed to hold each other in support. They had their arms around each other, both covered in mud, with red faces and wildly disturbed hair. The only one to have avoided the mess was Stoppable-san's pet ferret. He rode on his accustomed place on Stoppable-san's shoulder and looked at Yori with an intense gaze she found disturbing. She had not warmed to his newfound acquisition and had avoided contact with it. She had the feeling the animal knew what was in her deepest heart and she believed she had been found wanting in its judgment.

Ron saw Yori and hurried over, eager to share the tale of his appearance with her. Yori was quick to note that Possible-san did not seem so eager for her company.

"Yori," Ron began, his features alight with merriment. "You wouldn't believe what just happened on the obstacle course!"

"Ron lost his pants!" Kim giggled, doubling over with laughter.

"Yeah, it was freaky. There I was, running the course. Like I have thousands of times... Well maybe not thousands... Hundreds... Ok a lot... Anyway I get just over the mud part and... Down go the pants... Just like that... What keeps making them do that I wonder? Did I..."

"Ron," Kim interrupted, "Head in the game. Please and thank you," she gasped out between giggle fits.

"Oh right! Anyway here I am on the beam, with all this forward montimenl..."

"Momentum..." Kim interrupted, still giggling.

"That too," Ron agreed. "When I lose my balance and fall in the mud! And it was cold too! So anyway I scream...ah... a scream of courage...to show my lack of fear you understand. And Kim loses her balance and falls right on top of me!" Ron concluded his tale with a grand gesture of sweeping arms, which meant he had to let go of his drooping pants. The lack of support resulted in them falling around his ankles, again, to the amused delight of the redhead currently holding on to him in an effort to keep herself upright.

"Rich, gooey and cold mud." Kim intoned between snorts, as Ron pulled up his pants yet again.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in clean clothing and a bath," Yori responded tonelessly.

"Badical idea, Yori!" Ron exclaimed as his pants fell once more.

Kim found a large clump of mud on her pants and flicked it at Ron, hitting him squarely on the forehead.

"Bull's-eye!" she crowed.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible; but you're not!" Ron retorted as he flipped mud back at her.

Both of them started to flip mud at each other while laughing at the other's antics. Yori moved toward the two, intent on stopping the childish behavior by both of them, when Kim's answer to Ron's last attack missed it's intended target; and hit Yori; in the face.

"Sorry Yori," a contrite Kim apologized to the young woman. "Ron moved and you stepped in the way."

Yori was surprised and almost frightened by the feeling of rage and betrayal that flooded through her at that moment. She gathered all that remained of her tattered self-control, wiped the mud from her face and spoke with a low voice, which was unusually icy in its tone.

"I suggest that both of you refrain from this unseemly behavior and conduct yourselves in the proper manner."

"Stoppable-san." Yori turned to Ron and gave him a look that should have immolated him on the spot. "I would suggest that you remember that you are a student of this school. And as such you are to behave in a manner that respects this school and the instructions you have received. Now, both of you, go, the baths… now."

With this last statement, Yori walked off. If she had been inclined to notice she would have seen the older student who had been waiting for her at her favorite meditation place. In his concealed location he had been able to plant the doubts that now had fertile ground to grow in. The Master would be pleased.

**Tokyo, Japan: the former Im****pe****rial Palace**. **(War Room)**

Kawaguchi Akihiko watched as his Chief of Staff went over the plans for the upcoming battle…? invasion…? slaughter…? He could not be sure. The information that Kazuniko had obtained for them was sketchy at best. He turned back to the briefing.

"... According to the information you provided in your report, Kazuniko, I believe that this force should be sufficient for whatever surprises that may await us."

Akihiko looked over the plans again.

...One hundred fifty men, forty-five special forces, regular infantry arms, from full auto rifles, light machine guns, some rifles with grenade launchers, bayonets, short swords and clubs; grenades and satchel explosives for close-in indirect or obstacle removal. Overlapping spread coverage up the mountain. Staggered to not let them step on each other and stay out of the other side's fields of fire, or their own...

Hayashi Edi had done his usually thorough job in preparing for any foreseeable emergency.

"Sir, I am concerned about the lack of air support and heavy artillery," Edi stressed again.

"So am I Edi, but according to our sources the area has heavy crosswinds and unpredictable changes in the weather. The object sits on a plateau surrounded by very steep walls at the top. A landing by airborne troops would be almost suicidal. It looks like this will be done the hard way."

"We will be ready when you are," he was assured by his Chief of Staff.

**Kyoto, Japan: An undisclosed residence**.

"I am concerned about the size of the strike force, General," Prince Toshimichi remarked as he studied the plans for the mission. "Shouldn't it be bigger?"

Kurosawia Akio answered in a patient tone of voice. "No really, my Prince. This is a quick strike force. Our mission is to get in, get 'The Chosen One', and get out again with a minimum of involvement. Twenty-five men are more than I would usually take, but we must make allowances for unexpected difficulties."

"How so?"

"The information, although valuable, is still very sketchy. We have no way to verify any of it. This force should be big enough to handle what emergencies may arise." He looked at the Prince with a question on his lips. Before he could ask it however, it was answered for him.

"Yes, I do know how to tell who 'The Chosen One' is. Don't worry, General," he assured him.

Kurosawia Akio, General of the Army, rolled up the maps and plans and placed them in a carrying case, then turned to his Prince and stated, "We can leave when you're ready."

"We leave tomorrow," his superior replied eagerly.

_And so it begins, _the General noted.

**The Yamanuchi School**

Minami Ken'ichi watched as the two outsiders continued their inexcusable antics during the run through the obstacle course. His hands clenched in impotent rage as he observed the two of them frolicking in the mud. From his apartments, high in the main tower as befitting his status as Elder of the School, he had kept a close watch on the _kimpatsu_ as it had struggled to fit in. Now there was another one to watch, another stain on the honor of the school that was his whole life. This _akage_, this further insult dares to trespass here! Hundreds of years of tradition, obedience, and dedication to the ninja spirit were being corrupted even more by the very presence of these two gaijin! And the thought that the _kimpatsu_ might be The Chosen One was laughable. He had been beyond furious when Sensei had dropped that bit of information on them. The school's most holy relic in the hands of… that! His indignation knew no bonds after that. He dedicated himself to ridding them and the world of this interloper.

He had argued in Council that it should not be allowed to attend the school, even suggesting that a more permanent solution could be found by using the students of the school itself. A training exercise, he hadexplained. Allow them to taste first blood of the hunt here, in carefully controlled settings. He had been shouted down in Council; censored by the Headmaster himself. His rage at both the insult to himself and his school grew everyday it had been allowed to survive here.

He had been most careful; talking to like minded elders and teachers. He sought out students that had felt the outrage as much as he had. They were willing to help, to a certain point, but they would not defy the Headmaster's orders or act against their own beliefs. They were willing to play tricks on it. Make the training a little too realistic. Even strike some blows that would never be considered against a fellow student. But they would not kill. He had argued that the basis of ninja life was obedience to their elders and superiors. They had argued back that the Headmaster, everyone's superior, had ordered that no harm was to come to him.

Then Sensei had appointed Hirotaka and Yori as guardians for it. Hirotaka and Yori, the two best students in the school; utterly loyal to the Headmaster, completely incorruptible.

It had galled him that he had only managed to gather a small handful of students that were willing to defy Sensei's orders in all the time it had been here. They were afraid of the wrathof the Headmaster and no one wanted to share Fukushima's fate of banishment.

The elder rubbed his nose in agitation as he thought of the exiled student again. He had his outside agents find the banished one and carefully keep track of him; just in case an opportunity would present itself to rid himself of that troublesome entity, off the school proper, where Sensei's edict had no power. The quest that Sensei had proposed seemed perfect for what he had in mind. There, in the mountains, no witnesses to what might happen, no incriminating evidence that might lead back to him or the school; just a body or two, lost in the mountains, soon forgotten.

His hopes for a quiet resolution to his problems had plummeted when not one but two gaijun had returned to the school. He had summoned his best follower and gave him instructions to bring Fukushima back to the school to atone for his failure. They should return in a day or two. Then he would see that this blight on Yamanuchi's honor would be erased once and for all.

**At the base of Mt. Yamanuchi (Eastern Trail)**

The hunched over figure was dressed in dirty clothing stolen from unguarded drying lines. They were a ragged collection of mismatched and ill-fitting clothing. Its only purpose was for whatever warmth they could provide further up the mountain slope. The man himself was dirty, scratched up, and panting heavily from the mad journey from the city to this lonely part of the country. He stared at the mountain before him like a man returning home after a long absence. His eyes scanned the terrain and spotted a trail that had been partially obscured by underbrush. A smile crossed his heated features for a minute and then he began to walk toward the trail with a curious hunched over stride.

Montgomery Fiske had traveled over three hundred miles to be here following a trail that only he could see and listening to a call that was for his ears only. He knew one thing for sure. He was expected at the top of that mountain; his destiny awaited him there.

Grabbing a rock for support he started to climb

**At the base of Mt. Yamanuchi (Northern Trail)**

The Shogun looked over his assembled troops with a practiced eye. He could tell that they were ready and eager for this to begin. They had come up with a suitable cover story for this exercise and it seemed to work if you could believe the gossip that was currently running through the camp. They had been told that the last remaining elements of the old Imperial Army were camped up there. Awaiting the orders of their deposed Prince to attack and return Japan to its old brutal ways. The Shogun smiled at the deceit. The Imperial Dynasties had been so hated, for so long, that any excuse for action could be blamed on them with little repercussion. He turned to his second in command and ordered, "Move out."

The entire army began the march up the steep trail.

**At the base of Mt. Yamanuchi (Southern Trail)**

General Kurosawia Akio shouldered his pack with the ease of long practice and watched the rest of his men prepare in a similar way. They were all good men bound to him through service and family connections. They trained constantly and were some of the best infiltration and retrieval teams in the country. And he despised himself for what he was about to do to them. He watched as the Prince clumsily shouldered his pack and made a private bet with himself that he would give it to a subordinate within minutes of the start of the climb.

He glanced around again, sure that they were being watched, and gave the signal to proceed. As if a single entity, they moved up the trail together.

**At the base of Mt. Yamanuchi (Western Trail)**

Maki Kei hurried a still reluctant Fukushima up the trail. Kei noted with some satisfaction the older man was walking with a pronounced limp. He had been forced to take disciplinary action against him several days ago when he tried to run away. The beating he had administrated hadn't broken anything but he knew the renegade was in quite a bit of pain from the deep muscle bruises he had administrated to him as punishment.

"Hurry up, disgraced one," Kei ordered. "I want to be at the top by daybreak."

Fukushima glared at the younger man with pure hatred in his eyes. He had been caught unawares by the lackey, but the drugs and alcohol were being burned out of his system rapidly by all this heavy exercise. He would bide his time, endure his taunts, and then he would strike.

_Enjoy your revenge now boy, _he whispered to himself. _I guarantee you will not live to reach the top._

Hirotaka conferred with the other guardians of the mountain. They were a special force of ninja from the school. Their sole purpose was to patrol and turn back, befuddle or distract anyone who might want to climb the mountain. They did it with terror, surprise, and a wicked sense of humor that was the basis of many of the legends of haunts and spirits that infested the mountain. That reputation alone kept the area relatively clear of unauthorized guests. There were also other things, things that were native to this place and the power, which did not like to be disturbed and they all treaded carefully around such places. Some things were better off left alone. Once Sensei's instruction had been passed along, he moved to his assigned area and remained to spot the invaders. He did not have to wait long.

_**Son of warriors the prophets cry; **_

_**and draw all to the place you die.**_

_**The prophecy of Lei**_

**TBC**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**A/N some translations for you....**

Akage Ama: red hair bitch - Yori's not a happy camper right now.

Kimpatsu: Blond hair

Akage: red hair

Gaijun; outsider, dirty barbarian, foreigner


	11. Son of Chaos, Daughter of Order

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, JCS1966, Shrike 176, King of Anime, spectre666, soulman3 and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments. All those sly references make my day. (Carbon offsets? Snort) Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of time he uses on my behalf.

A special thank you goes out to Sentinel 103 for his help choreographing the fight scene.

Write a review get a response, guaranteed or double your money back!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Interlude **_

He whimpered and moaned in his sleep. His closed eyes twitched rapidly, his breath became shallow and quick. His brain activity spiked as the electrical impulses generated by his overwhelmed subconscious raced along his nervous system at the speed of light. His body shuddered and convulsed in response to stimuli only he could see. Perspiration gathered on his brow and slowly trickled down features contorted in horror by visions; warnings of gathering danger and the promise of destruction on a massive scale. The drop continued its journey down until it combined with others, to gather in a widening ring of wetness that surrounded his shuddering form.

His heart beat faster now. His breathing became deeper and labored. The jerking form danced to its own rhythm. His overworked mind, caught in a loop of fears and nightmares made manifest, worked relentlessly to process images that made no sense to the logical parts. The deeper parts however, the back brain, the primitive side, understood it all too well. It reacted by trying to flee the danger; fight or flight warring with the rational parts, the need to understand why and what, overwhelming the desire to save itself. The danger came closer now. The urge to escape was stronger. The shuddering form drew a deeper breath, labored.

The sweat poured off him now to soak the sleeping mat he lay on. Terrible things with hungry eyes and horrible intent relentlessly pursued him. They called his name in honey-tones while describing the ghastly fate that awaited him. Closer and closer they drew nearer to him. Scaly hands, dripping with foulness, reached for him. He could feel the hot breath on his neck, smell the unwholesomeness of its breath. His legs were heavy and weary with fatigue. He pushed himself forward on his last bit of willpower. He could feel the creature gaining on him. It was close now, so very close. He chanced a glance back to discover it was nearer than he expected. He was doomed, despair overwhelmed him. The uneven ground became his undoing. His foot hit a protrusion and he over-corrected. He wind milled his arms to catch himself. He hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of his body.

He lay gasping, his aching body refusing to move further, craving rest. It stands over his desperate form. The massive hand rises to its full height. The wickedly cruel claws glimmer in the light, poised to deliver the killing stroke. It screams in triumph and brings its hand downward. Hope was lost. He feels nothing but a bitter realization that his end will be here, an unknown corpse for the scavengers to feast on. Hopelessness floods him, he closes his eyes and awaits the end.

He is surprised by the bright flash of blue light that penetrates his eyelids. Hesitantly he opens his eyes to find: nothing. The nightmarish landscape is gone. Everything is bathed in a gentle blue glow that eases his heavy heart and regenerates his soul. A figure steps out of the light. It is indistinct, back lighted by the gentle blue glow that floods everything. It approaches him and the figure becomes clearer as it draws closer.

"Please stand, Sensei."

"I have much to tell you and little time to impart it. And looking down like this is just wrongsick".

The figure glances around and comments, "Not much to look at is it? Nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here."

The smile that crosses Ron Stoppable's face is full of understanding, wisdom and something else, something indescribable. It is as if the boy understands the secrets of the universe and can't wait to share his knowledge.

He sees the confusion on the older man's features and explains. "No, I'm not The Chosen One, Sensei. I have taken his form to explain several things you must know to survive the coming events. You see, the Chaos Storm is coming and you have choices to make." He places his arm on the older man's shoulder. "Come, you have much to learn." They both turn and walk away into the light.

Ancient eyes snap open and he suddenly sits up. The older man looks around the room to see, nothing...

The room is exactly as it was when he retired for the night. He looks down and realizes that his sleeping gown is soaked with sweat. The cool night air, blowing in the open window, chills him. He gets up and splashes his face with the cool water from a basin by his bedside. He regards his reflection and ponders the information he has been privy too.

He stumbles to the window of his sleeping chamber and stares out. In the distance he can see the shrine of the Lotus Blade. If he squints he can almost see the waves of force that originate from the weapon, powerful ripples of energy that distort and dance as they radiate outward in the clear night. Sensei recalls what the stranger with Stoppable-san's features told him of the talisman the school has guarded for centuries.

"When influenced by changes in the state of nature about it, the Blade will react. In its unbalanced state it will revert back to a previous incarnation. Throwing off the binding magic of the warrior Toshimiru, it will seek another, older function. Toshimiru did not forge the Blade. It came into his possession by accident. But he did understand the purpose of it. He used his knowledge of magic to bind the Blade into a force of balance. To counter what is had been used for.

The last use of the Blade was as a weapon of war by which the natural forces of the universe could be manipulated. It was called The Chaos Blade. In this state order and chaos will mix, become unbalanced. One part will try to overwhelm the other. The Chaos Storms are the first sign. There will be ripples in reality where anything may and can happen; alternate waves of chaos and order that will vie for supremacy deriving from the Blade.

Only 'The Chosen One," the Son of Chaos, can handle the Blade. But even he can become overcome by its nature, in time. There must be a counterforce to balance the power and regain harmony. Only then will the bindings of Toshimiru work as they were intended. For the Son of Chaos to survive there must be a Daughter of Order."

Unconsciously Sensei's thoughts recall the prophecy that had been repeating in his mind endlessly the last two weeks.

'_**Daughter of Order hear our prayers. And not be taken unawares. Son of Chaos stand you tall. And answer when the Blade does call.'**_

There was a narrow window of time and circumstance for him to operate. If everything went as he hoped, then they could all be saved. So much rested on the shoulders of two outsiders, children who had to rise above themselves and find the strength to be more together than they were apart. To save a people they hardly knew, to overcome obstacles more formidable than they could understand, to answer a destiny and fulfill a prophecy that had reached across several universes to bring them together; for them to become what each was meant to be: Heroes.

All other roads lead to darkness.

Chapter Eleven

Son of Chaos, Daughter of Order

Kawaguchi Akihiko, Shogun of Japan woke up with a foul taste in his mouth, puffy eyes from lack of sleep ,and a feeling of something about to go wrong. His rest had been anything but restful. All night long he had a series of nightmares. Each had been more disturbing and unsetting than the last. He was eager to re-start the march up the mountain. It should all be over today, he reassured himself. He then went into his command tent to coordinate and direct the assault he hoped would end all of meddling attributed to this place.

Hayashi Edi, Chief-of-Staff and Second-in-Command of the expedition, greeted his Commander and friend with a cheery, "Good morning, Sir."

" 'Good morning?' For who? "was the less than cheerful response he got.

"Bad night?"

"Nightmares all night. I think I got, maybe, four hours of actual sleep. What's the status of the troops?"

"They are ready to move out on your order. The weather appears clear and we have no intelligence that our men have been spotted by the enemy."

"Very well." The Shogun mumbled around the ration pack he was eating for breakfast. "Have the men move out, standard formation, standard armament and keep in contact with base on regular intervals."

"No radio silence? What if they pick up our transmissions?"

"It's a big mountain, Edi, I want to know where my people are. The information I have on our objective is that they don't have modern communications. It's a reasonable risk."

"Yes sir." Edi turned to relay the orders when he stopped suddenly, a cold shiver went up his back. He turned to his Commander to see him in a similar pose with a questioning look on his face.

"Did you feel something...odd? Sir?"

The Shogun shook himself and replied, "If you mean the 'someone walked on my grave feeling' that Westerners talk about, then yes. I felt something odd."

"I hope it's not an omen,"

Edi muttered under his breath as he turned back to his interrupted task.

All along the mountain, waves of chaos and order pulsed and spread over the landscape. Mist started to rise up from the ground, almost as if the land itself was extruding the substance from its being. Higher and higher the fog rose, enveloping the countryside in a white shroud of semi-transparent vapor, until the sun was obscured by the haze. Strange shapes moved about in the fog. Half hidden outlines lurked in the fog materializations that suggested things were not as they should be moved silently and swiftly, at odds with the bulk that was visible. Odd cracking sounds were magnified by the surroundings, mad laughter and cloying voices could be heard beseeching, then demanding attention before going inexplicably silent. Only to start up again louder and more demanding than before. The mist continued to rise until it reached the walls of Yamanuchi itself. Then it stopped churning and contorting like a living thing; a spectral sea of unreality crashing against the walls of reason, demanding entrance.

The older students watched this phenomenon with an uneasy silence. Too many strange things had happened already. Sensei had forbidden anyone from leaving the school grounds. The gates were closed the first time in the memory of anyone in the school that had happened. And there was a sense of anticipation and dread in the air.. Conversations were held in near whispers. Normal activities had an unreal feel to them. Chores and practices were done with an unusual edge to them. Practice blows hit with more force than was necessary. The return strikes faster and almost brutal in comparison to everyday reactions.

What was noticed was that the two gaijun were the exceptions to the general feeling of disquiet and dissatisfaction that permeated the school. They appeared to travel in an area of calm that seemed to radiate from both of them.

The pair had chosen a practice yard away from the main exercise areas. It enabled them to concentrate on their fighting styles and not how the rest of the school regarded them. It became quickly evident to Kim that she was the better fighter. Her missions, dedication, and drive to excel keep her at a high state of readiness at all times. Ron however, only fights when he has to and just enough to get what he wants done. This frustrates Kim at first. She is used to going all out with an opponent, be it in actual combat or practicing. Ron's dodging, running away lack of aggression and most of all, his jokes, continually keep her off-balance.

Many times their practices end with Kim holding onto her sides from laughing so hard. Ron's easy going nature, his compassion and his empathy touch her. She has never had a friend who is so easy to be around, someone you can confide in with complete honesty, knowing that anything you say will never be repeated to others. She trusts him completely and knows, instinctively that he will do anything in his power to watch over her. She feels the loneliness she has been experiencing on her missions melt away, replaced with a feeling of completeness, of oneness. She knows that she has found that most elusive of persons, someone who she is willing to share all aspects of her life: a partner.

Ron had studied Kim carefully as they practice. The subtle signals that she gives just before a strike, the habits he is sure she does not realize she is doing that telegraphs her intensions. He had been careful not to let his full abilities show just yet. It had been a mixed blessing training with Kim this past week and a half. Anytime he can spend alone with her, he treasures. But she was so uptight and intense when they first started these training sessions. She has a frightening level of competence and her knowledge of so many forms of Kung Fu, she admitted to sixteen, made her one of the most dangerous persons he had ever met. But it was all so mechanical. He was sure that you could calculate her angles of attack to within seven decimal points. She had an excellent follow through, her forms were perfect, her dedication to her styles bordered on obsessive. But she didn't look like she was having any fun doing it. Martial Arts are supposed to be about harmony; body and soul working together. He was sure that Kim was one of those who concentrated so heavily on the physical side that they ignored the spiritual side of the Art.

To Ron it was all about the balance. Tai-Shing-Pec-Whar was about harmony with yourself and your environment. He had been working to modify her style during their sparing sessions. Using his natural clumsiness, his humor and his mad skills of distraction, he had been smoothing out her movements, made them more harmonious with each other and with nature. Under his gentle guidance, without her knowing it, she had become more fluid and graceful in her movements. Sometimes she was so in tune with herself and her environment, her actions bordered on a graceful dance. She also smiled a lot more. He could see the joy she was feeling as they ran through the training exercises and practice fights. He had helped her turn the forms from a duty to be performed, to an end in its own right. She was having fun with it and it made him happy to see her finally enjoying herself.

They circled in the training ring panting heavily and grinning, like a couple of loons, at each other. The punches and kicks flew. The blocking became intense. Movement and counter movement flowed in a graceful dance of potential death and destruction. A punch followed a block that followed a leg sweep that followed a graceful jump. Closer and closer the two danced and jumped at each other; each intent on some aspect. Brown eyes locked on Green. Brilliant red hair caught the sun and sought to distract him. He ducked a punch and grabbed her arm as it went by. Turning he tried to flip her; She shifted her weight and grabbed his shirt as she went by. The result was both of them wound up on the ground in a heap, laughing the whole way down.

They got up slowly and began dusting each other off, the humor of the situation evident in their actions with each other. They drew nearer as they finished their respective tasks. Green eyes locked onto and captured brown ones, the smiles froze on each other's face. Slowly they moved closer, all their attention focused on the other. Nearer they moved, caught up in the moment and the desire for something more than what they had, of what each of them had never had. They touched; Ron's hand lovingly cupping Kim's chin then stroking her cheek with a tenderness that would have surprised both of them if they had been in their right minds. Kim, ever the confident one, grabbed the front of Ron's gi and pulled him closer to her. She tilted her head and kissed him with all the pent up passion a sixteen year old girl can muster when confronted with the object of her desire.

Kim's ardor and boldness stunned Ron for a moment. He pushed a reluctant Kim away and asked in a breathless voice.

"Kim, do you think this..."

"Ron," Kim interrupted, "Shut up and kiss me."

She drew him back to her and kissed him with more fervor than she had at first. Ron relaxed in her embrace, put his arms around her and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

At the far end of the yard, almond eyes narrowed in a rage that bordered on murderous.

She started forward, intent on her goal, with clarity of purpose that would have frightened the objects of her mission. Fortunately, for them, they were lost in a world all their own.

TFID

The Sergeant in charge of Squad Ten swore softly. Where had this blasted fog come from? When they set out from camp it had been a bright, sunny day. One hour later it was so bad no one could see ten feet in front of them. He was in the process of retrieving his G.P.S. from its pouch when his Corporal stopped him with a muttered, "Don't bother."

He turned to the man and noticed his Second-in-Command already had his out. The look on his face did not bode well for the Sergeant's mental health. Wordlessly he handed the device to his superior. Instead of the normal display he should have seen. He was startled to see a clearly defined face sticking its tongue out at him, while insulting and highly profane words scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Pressing any button on the console only angered the face and increased both the amount and vulgarity of the words that chased each other across the display.

Several startled exclamations behind them told him that members of his squad were getting similar results from their equipment as well.

"That's not supposed to do that. Right, Sergeant?" The Corporal asked in a soft voice.

"I would say it's impossible but I'm looking at it right now. But no, it's not supposed to do that," was the equally soft reply. "Have you got your compass handy?"

"Already thought of it. Look at this."

His Second-in-Command produced the aforementioned object and held it out to his Superior with a remarkably blank look on his face. The compass needle spun wildly on its axis. It was spinning at such a high rate of speed he was not surprised when it flew off its perch and lay, still quivering, on the mechanism's face.

"All right, people," The Sergeant turned back to his men and bellowed. "We seem to have some malfunctioning equipment. We need to go back and get it repaired. Now the ground is pretty soft here. We should be able to find our way back by following our footprints. So let's keep our wits about us, turn around, and follow them back before the rest of camp moves out. Now, let's go people!"

The squad turned around and started back but stopped suddenly. The Sergeant moved forward to see what the holdup was. The lead trooper pointed to the ground beneath him. The soft soil held no footprints at all. In fact it looked like the entire area had been swept with a broom.

The Sergeant stared into the thick obscuring mist that surrounded them and looked for any landmark. Nothing greeted him except the rolling fog, the steady drip of water from the trees, and shrouded shapes that gave no clue to what they might be. Then a sound caught their attention. It started low then built in volume until the entire valley echoed with it. The noise was laughter. And it was coming from close by. Too close, they should be able to see what was mocking them. It was a trooper in the back who pulled out his G.P.S. and shouted in a hysterical voice, "It's alive! It's alive!" as he threw the device into the fog where the laughter continued to build in volume. Suddenly all the G.P.S's were repeating the sound of madness as it steadily grew in volume as the noise surrounded them.

TFID

General Kurosawia Akio divided his twenty-five men into five, equal teams. Four were to scout ahead, ascertain the terrain, find the shortest and easiest route to the top and once there, to pick the best place to enter the school and find their quarry. The last team was to provide security for the Prince and to be a last line of defense in case of attack.

The General didn't expect any trouble but he always believed in being prepared. What he didn't expect was the thick, almost cloying mist that had suddenly sprung up. It was almost like being inside a light bulb. He wondered if the people at the top of the mountain had any part in this mess.

Then changed his mind, _Even they couldn't control the weather like this. Could they?_

He sighed and turned to leave when a figure appeared out of the mist to stand in front of him.

"Will the men be able to function in these conditions, General?" The Prince asked with some worry in his voice.

"Yes, sir. We train to operate in all types of weather conditions."

"When will this cursed fog end?"

"That, I wish I knew."

Team one started off with the goal in mind of finding the fastest way up the mountain. The obscured visibility hampered them somewhat, but they were proud of the fact that whatever the weather could throw at them they were sure that they could handle and overcome it. They were surprised when, after about an hour on the trail, they came upon a clearing free of the all-imposing mist. In the middle sat a very attractive young woman; resting on a stump. Now it may have been that they were all gentlemen and didn't want to leave a young lady unescorted in such a desolate place. Or maybe as they got closer she went from very attractive to stunningly beautiful. Or it could have been that her clothing left little to the imagination and did very little to conceal her various charms. It also could have been her eyes. They were deep, dark and filled with the promise of forbidden pleasures and unfulfilled fantasies that held their attention.

Whatever the reason they forgot the reason that they were there, the training they had received, the orders they were supposed to follow, and the cause they had pledged their Honor to. Instead they followed that most alluring fleeting, fixating female deeper into the foggy woods and further from their companions.

They would be found, at the base of the mountain, seven days later. With no clear memory of what had happened to them. Exhaustion they had no reasonable explanation for, no clothing and a surprising amount of bite marks; all over their bodies.

TFID

Montgomery Fiske climbed at a steady pace. His concentration was absolute and he would not allow fog, apparitions, or threats to his physical body to deter him from his goal. It was close he could feel it. The title of Monkey Master would be his.

TFID

Fukushima stood over his tormentor and delivered the final blow to the cowering young man before him. No longer would he have to endure the taunts, blows, and humiliations visited upon him by this arrogant pup. He turned to leave and came face to face with a nightmare.

TFID

**The Shogun's army**

The communications tech repeated his demand, "Come in, Squad Six. Come in."

Static was the only answer he received for his troubles. He turned to his superior and reported, "No answer, Sir. That's the fourth squad we have lost contact with."

Squad Seven was having a bad day. First this blasted fog had obscured any landmarks that might have helped them navigate, and then they had lost contact with the main force. Their compasses didn't work, the G.P.S. devices appeared to be haunted and laughing at them, and when they consulted the local lichen for the direction. North, they found the local trees were totally devoid of it.

Stranger things happened after that. Parts of the squad would disappear then reappear before them. Twice they had barely avoided being shot by their own squad mates**.** The odd noises and unfamiliar shapes that seemed to lurk in the mist, only to disappear when they got closer, were beginning to grate on everyone's nerves.

They suddenly came into a clearing that was free of the ever enveloping ever-enveloping mist. They entered it warily and began to relax when there was an earth-shattering roar and a monster came rushing out of a cave with a great metal spike-tipped club held high in the air.

Some of the more superstitious had cried, "Teagu!" and ran off. The rest of the squad had taken one look at the charging abnormality and had quickly followed suit, swallowed by the ever present ever-present mist again.

**The Prince's forces**

Five men were running down the mountain as fast as it were possible, chased by a giant shape that floated behind them. The closer it got the more the men ran. When they got to a clearing they glanced behind them to see a magnificent Dragon erupting from the fog and trees to pursue them; the greater wonder wasn't the Dragon itself, but the fact that it managed to project a sense of satisfied amusement as it chased the terrified men.

A fox sat on a stump and watched as five men struggled to free themselves from the mud they found themselves trapped in. The grin on the fox's face was almost smug.

**The Shogun's Army**

Sergeant Ito was a combat veteran with the decorations and commendations to justify his rank and the confidence his superiors had in him. He was tough but fair, to his men and pragmatic to a fault. He had a set of core beliefs and values that he stood by and were the center of his being. He didn't believe in ghosts, demons, secret ninja schools or the designated hitter in baseball. In his younger days he had drawn four kings to an ace kicker and had become relativity immune to miracles ever since. What he couldn't shake was the feeling of being watched. He would see movement out of the corner of his eyes which seemed to indicate someone was following them. When he turned his full attention to that area however, there was nothing to be seen.

Then there was that persistent noise. It wasn't loud, just a low-pitched hum that felt like it was dancing on the edge of his nerves. He was in the process of holding up his hand when another thought struck him. His squad was being awfully quiet behind him. There wasn't the small talk, the sound of men passing through the woods, no quiet coughs, nothing.

He turned quickly to discover his men gone and himself alone in these woods. Whatever had happened to them had been so swift that no warnings had been given. He then became aware of how quiet the woods had become. The ever-present fog had dampened the sound of the surrounding area. There was nothing but the steady drip of water off skeletal branches that made a muted sound as they hit the leaf-covered ground below. It then hit him that the annoying hum had stopped. He felt a dread sense of foreboding sweep over him. He shivered as a cold wind sprang up suddenly and chilled him. His arms suddenly erupted with goosebumps and he felt a tingling at the base of his spine that traveled up his back while the hair on his arms and neck began to rise. He fought an overwhelming urge to panic and slowly turned around to see a traditional Samurai war mask that appeared to be floating off the ground about a foot in front of him right at eye-level.

He looked at the floating abnormality for several moments; stunned into imbecility when he watched in fascination as one eye-hole of the mask slowly winked at him.

Sergeant Ito's nerve, paralysis, and water broke all at the same time. He turned and with a wordless scream bolted down the path he has recently traveled to reach this point. It was an ignominious retreat for such a decorated warrior.

The mask hung in the air for a moment with both eye-holes wide in astonishment before a broad smile suddenly blossomed on its features. There was no sound but the feeling of great merriment was in the air.

TFID

"Sir," the communications tech reported. "We have lost contact with six more squads."

"How many is that now?" his superior asked.

"With this report, all ten squads that were sent out ahead are missing."

"Inform the Shogun that of the two hundred men we started with we now have one hundred sixty men unaccounted for."

Fukushima looked up in horror at what was before him. He had been in a clearing, one of the few that the ever-present fog hadn't invaded, when he had decided to make his move against Maki Kei. After he had finished he had planned to journey back down the mountain and go back to the house of pleasure he had been forced to leave. He glanced about him seeking an avenue of escape. There were none available. They had used his preoccupation with Maki to get within striking range. He felt the first barb pierce his skin, then another, then others until he was covered with the branches of his attacker. In a small part of his mind he noticed that the body of Maki Kei was suffering the same fate as he was. The last thought that ran through his head was that he had given his kidnapper one final gift; he would not feel the life force drain from his body as they fed.

Fukushima slumped in defeat as the Jyubokko drained him of his life-force and his blood. The final indignity of a student whose life had been filled with wrong choices and bitter recriminations.

**Yamanuchi**

They were both lost in a rush of emotions and desires. Hands were busy exploring and pulling at the other in a futile attempt to get closer. Lips hungrily devoured each other, and then opened and tongues battled for supremacy that neither cared if they lost to the other. Green and brown eyes closed as they felt the rapture of passion finally set free. Restraints and considerations were thrown aside as the two star-crossed lovers finally surrendered to feelings too intense for words. Emotions that carried both of them to delightful heights of ardor neither had experienced before. It was in this emotional haze that Kim felt her partner being torn from her grasp. Confused, she looked at what had separated them. Her foggy brain only registered that the person before her was a friend before her world exploded in pain.

Yori crossed the practice field with a determined stride and anger barely held in check. She grabbed the back of Ron's gi and pulled savagely toward her. Throwing the confused Ron aside she moved forward and shouted "Baka!" before she struck.

Her left hand traveled at an amazing speed. Her hand was flat; fingers curled and hit Kim in the left breast. She followed up with a right hand strike that was way below the equator and would be considered a low blow in any fighting circle. Yori then grabbed two hands full of red hair and dragged Kim's head down. Kim's emotion fogged brain finally started working as she dodged to the left and just missed impact with the knee that Yori brought up. Instead of breaking her nose, it flew by and grazed her cheek instead. Kim was now in full combat mode. She lunged forward in her bent over position and rammed her attacker in the stomach; earning her a grunt of pain from Yori in response to her actions. She then cupped her hands together and quickly rose. Ignoring the sudden pain as her movement caused Yori to pull two large chunks of hair from her head. She felt a 'thunk' of impact as her cupped hands caught her assailant under the chin, which Kim used this reprieve to back away and create some space between her and Yori, The latter was rubbing her chin and looking at Kim with a murderous expression. Kim crouched in a defensive stand and shouted at her attacker, "What's you damage, Yori?"

Yori dropped into her own stand and called out, "I will show you damage, honor-less one!"

Ron had finally gathered enough of his wits to understand what was going on. Here was his friend, Yori, fighting his friend?

_Girlfriend?_ _That kiss was badical! _Ron recalled.

He stepped forward between the two combatants and started to speak when Yori cut him off.

"Not one word ,Stoppable-san, I will deal with you later!" she spat. Ron moved toward Yori faster that she expected and put his hand on her shoulder. She reacted without thinking and struck him across the face with the back of her fist. The impact dropped Ron like a sack of potatoes and he lay there senseless.

Yori turned her full attention to Kim and attacked without hesitation. She went for a full out assault hoping to overwhelm her opponent and end the fight quickly. She was disappointed when the akage dodged all her blows with little effort. She concentrated taking this Otoko-tarashi down, as hard as she could.

Kim slid effortlessly past Yori's first punch by moving slightly to the right as her attacker's hand went harmlessly by. She then delivered a hard elbow jab to the back of her head as Yori's momentum carried her past Kim. The strike, plus the added speed of her attack, drove her forward along with a well-placed kick by Kim on her backside as she went by. Instinct and countless hours of training came to Yori's aid as she turned a clumsy fall into a tuck and roll that brought her back to her feet quickly.

She turned and attacked again using a series of punches and kicks that momentarily drove Kim backwards. Kim closed on her opponent, and then did a favorite cheerleader move of hers. She did a sudden split, dropped down at the last moment, and then she struck Yori in the stomach with a double punch that bends her over. Kim then braced herself with open palms on the practice ground, brought her legs together and did an arch that her old gymnastics teacher would be proud of. She then thrusts her body forward at Yori's midsection hammering it with both feet. The impact drives Yori backward and allows Kim to regain her footing. The ninja moves back to the attack and strikes at Kim with a series of blows that she can only partially block. The results of this furious series of attacks give Kim a bloody nose, a split lip and the beginning of what will be a magnificent black eye.

Kim drops to repeat the movement that worked earlier but Yori is prepared for the unexpected maneuver this time and lashes out with a kick that leaves Kim momentarily stunned on the ground. Pressing her advantage the young woman launches a series of stomps at her opponent. Kim rolls away from her attacker while dodging a determined Yori's attempt to connect with her. Yori sees an opportunity to finish this fight when she unexpectedly trips over Ron Stoppable's prone body. She loses her balance and falls. Kim takes advantage of this to regain her footing.

Once both are upright again Kim launches a feint at the young woman's head, which Yori reacts to instantly. Kim then changed her direction and method of attack. She unclenches her left fist, and hits Yori's left breast with the same open palm strike that the ninja used on her earlier. She then follows up with a solid right hand punch to her stomach. Before Yori can react Kim follows up with a vicious left cross on her chin that sends Yori's head flying backward and twists her body around with the force of the blow. Kim follows up her advantage on her stunned opponent by grabbing a double handful of her hair. She pulls Yori's head down savagely, and feels her knee make a solid connection with her nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

Kim stood there and watched her stunned opponent lying on the practice grounds. She has some of Yori's blood on her gi and the defeated ninja has more blood on her face. Kim watches as it slowly seeps from her broken nose and gradually drains down the right side of her face; to form a pool by her head. She is shaking with the post adrenalin rush she always feels after battle. Her breathing is heavy and sweat gathers on her brow to drip on the prone form of her fallen adversary. She draws a shaky breath and looks up to see the sad eyes of Sensei. And a ring of students that stand in silent awe after witnessing the demonstration of her fighting skills against one of the best students the school has ever produced.

"Sensei...," she begins. Only to be cut short by the Headmaster,

"Say nothing, Possible-san. "the Headmaster assures her. "You were not at fault here. The dishonor of this attack belongs to Yori and the Yamanuchi School. In their names I humbly apologize for the actions done here today."

With this statement the elder of Yamanuchi bowed low to Kim, as did the rest of the students that were present. He straightened and inquired, "How is Stoppable-san and do you require medical treatment?"

It was Sensei's mentioning of Ron that joggs her memory. She turns and runs to the prostrate form of her friend? _Boyfriend?_ She had a lot of questions and not many answers to go with them.

She bends stiffly, wincing at the sudden pain that motion produces, and she gently checks Ron's pulse, then his eyes. His pupils were responsive and dilated; good no concussion from Yori's blow. She observes his facial injuries and smiles tightly.

_It looks like we'll both have matching black eyes_, she confirmed.

Satisfied that he took no lasting harm from his small part in the fight, Kim begins to gently rock him and tap his face with her hand.

"Come on Ron, wake up. Wakey, Wakey," she repeates, gently tapping his cheek with her hand.

Brown eyes open slowly and a small smile forms on his features, along with a look of confusion.

"KP, why are there three of you?" He blinked to clear his vision. "OK now there's only one of you. What happened? Why am I on the ground and why does my face hurt?"

He looks at Kim's battered features and almost shouts. "Kim, what happened to you? Who hit you? Yori? Where is Yori anyway and why did she hit you?"

Kim helps Ron to his feet, wincing at the feel of overused muscles and the lessening of the adrenaline that masked her body's pain during the battle, while explaining what happened after he was knocked out. Ron looks down on the still and bloody form of his friend and the students surrounding them. He watches with a heavy heart as the young woman who gave him so much comfort when he first arrived at the school is carried away by several students to the school's infirmary. He stands quietly in thought as a bitter understanding flood over him. Things will never be the same between him and Yori again. Where once there was the easy camaraderie of being fellow students and friends there will be the stiff politeness and a withdrawal from any form of closeness. Ron feels a tear track down his face and is not surprised that others soon follow. He weeps, unashamed of his display of emotion, for the lost comradeship of one of the first and oldest friends he has made here.

Kim closes the distance between her and Ron gathers him in her arms and comforts him as the sobs rack his frame. She hugs him tightly as she feels his tears soak her gi. She strokes his head, murmurs soft words of encouragement and leads him back to his quarters.

Sensei watches the care and comfort Kim uses on Ron and recalls the last part of his disturbing dream last night...

Sensei looked at the entity that had taken the form of Ron Stoppable with disbelief as the full impact of its last statement registered on him. He caught the arm of his visitor and turned him back to face him,

"Yamanuchi has protected the Lotus Blade and the balance for thousands of years. We do not deserve this fate!" he argued.

"The rot has set in, Headmaster. There are warring factions in your school that support many things that the school should frown upon. One Master plans your downfall, he wants to sends messages to the Shogun's Army camped on your mountain asking for his support in overthrowing you. Another wants 'The Chosen One' dead and will stop at nothing, even suborning your students, to accomplish his goal. The last Prince of the Chrysanthemum Throne camps at your doorstep in an attempt to kidnap 'The Chosen One' for his own plan to restore the Imperial Family to what he believes are its rightful place."

The face of Ron Stoppable studied Sensei closely for a second then continued, "But you knew that already didn't you? That was a clever plan you had, Headmaster. Draw all the opposing forces together and then eliminate them with one final stroke. It would have worked too, except for the little matter of your ignorance of the true nature of the Blade.

"Truly that was a bold move. Replace the Shogunite with a Constitutional government. I see you made very effective use of the Daughter of Order's recording device."

Sensei shrugged. "When I learned of the possibility of other universes I looked for other forms of a more stable government that I could introduce Japan to. I tire of the succession battles and civil wars that spring up from time to time. There had to be a better way. Once I read what that device had recorded in it I knew that would be the best choice."

"You are right, and it will come to pass. Your agent is, even now, setting the plans in action that will accomplish your goals. Before two years have passed Nakasumi Kauniko will be the first Prime Minister of Japan. Congratulations, your plan will work brilliantly. But understand me, Headmaster, for all this to come about, for your brilliant plan to work, and balance to be restored to the universe, Yamanuchi will fall!"

"Who are you to know all these things?" Sensei asked as the entity turned away from him. He turned back suddenly; Ron Stoppable's warm brown eyes have been replaced with twin orbs of a blue so deep they appeared black.

"I am everything and nothing," it answered and turned away to begin walking into the bright light in the distance.

Sensei looked away from the light for a moment. When he regained his sight again the form of Ron Stoppable was gone. In its place was the ferret that he had brought back from his travels in the mountains. The same journey that had brought the Daughter of Order to Yamanuchi as well, he recalled.

The ferret looked at Sensei with intelligent eyes, cocked his head and spoke in the stranger's voice.

"I am the nexus of all things, the center that must hold, and the fulcrum that holds Eternity in perpetual balance. I cannot give without taking, and cannot take without giving. The Twin Flames are growing stronger. Their essences are close to fulfilling their destiny. With a betrayal it will start, sorrow will enable it and a healing will herald it to all. In the height of crisis a decision will be made, actions will be taken and then this world will lose a champion, a talisman of faith, and Yamanuchi as well!"

Sensei's attention was jerked back to the now as he watched the pair support each other on their journey back to their rooms. He watched for a minute then glanced skyward. He could see the clouds above the practice yard were swirling in a circular pattern that was moving faster as he watched. No one who lived in Japan could mistake that cloud formation. It looked like a hurricane was forming directly overhead with the school in the eye of the storm. The wind was picking up and it scattered pieces of debris and loose objects around the open areas of the school. Lighting began to dance in the sky and the light started to fade. Sensei knew this was not an ordinary weather pattern; the Chaos Storm was finally here. He hurried to his quarters and sent messengers to all parts of the school to prepare for what might lie ahead.

Kim and Ron made it to Ron's room and collapsed in exhaustion. They propped themselves up against the wall and sat in a companionable silence for a while. Ron's injury combined with Kim's caught up to them and they began to doze; Ron with his head on Kim's shoulder and Kim with her head on Ron's head. Soon they were deeply asleep with their hands clasped between them. Rufus scampered from his observation perch and crawled into the space between their clasped hands. He settled down, closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon a blue glow surrounded all of them. Bruises, contusions, and injuries began to heal themselves; exhaustion was replaced with rest and revival. The two teens slept peacefully, healed by the power of an unknown force for an unknown purpose and for an unspecified time. In the school's infirmary Yori was bathed in a similar glow.

For all things, there must be balance.

"_**Son of warriors the prophets cry; and draw all to the place they die. The final pieces gather here; who journeyed from both far and near"**_

_**The Prophecy of Lei**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

A/N

Jyubokko: a vampire tree in Japanese myth (I swear I'm not making that up!)

Baka: lots of definitions none of them nice.

Teagu: a mountain spirit

Akage: Red head, Carrot top

Otoko-tarashi: Playgirl (It's not as tame as you may think. It's a backhanded insult)

Samurai war mask: Samurai would sometimes paint their faces or wear masks to frighten the enemy: an early form of psychological warfare.

It took awhile to get this out for several reasons. I had to do some research in Japanese myths, this was a bear to write, and football season has started. I am a hopeless junkie for high school and college football. The pros are giving me the pip right now!

Roll Red Roll!

If any of you think I was cruel to Fukashima. Go to Sentinel 103's 'Separate Lives' read it and tell me he didn't deserve what I did to him!

Anyone who likes a good mystery set in New York in the 1930's read Michael Howard's 'Manhattan Mystery' at fictionpress(dot) com.

Edit: I believe that all verb tense issues have been resolved now. It was done deliberately in response to an assigment to a class I'm taking. I didn't want anyone to think the people who proof read this stuff for me did a a bad job or I'm that bad in grammar.

screaming phoenix


	12. The Fall of Yamanuchi

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, FireWren, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, JCS1966, Shrike 176, King of Anime, spectre666, Shockwave88, Rabula Tasa, and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of time he uses on my behalf.

.

Write a review get a response, guaranteed or double your money back!

_**Interlude II**_

The clouds seethed with restless energy, churning and writhing like a living thing caught up in forces beyond understanding. Lightning cavorted in the spinning darkness, producing flashes of light that moved in insane patterns traveling to the beat of nightmares. Gusts of wind tore at the unprotected and unwary. Loose objects became deadly projectiles that would strike down the unaware without warning. The wind slashed at buildings, equipment, and anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside with a fierceness and savagery that conjured up the specter of deadly intent to the more imaginative of its victims.

The heavy cloud cover blocked the late summer sun, stealing the warmth and replacing it with the chill of dread and uneasiness. The dim light gave the look of twilight upon the land. The people enduring the assault of nature and forces beyond their experience shuddered and huddled in places of imagined safety.

Twilight: the ending of the day and the beginning of night; that special time of the day when all forces are in perfect balance with each other; the moment between the clarity of day and the unknown darkness of night. Where logic and reason give up their tenuous holds on men's minds; where fear and panic rule with a firm hand.

Twilight: where all that can be, collides with all that should be, and creates all that will be.

Twilight: the time of madmen, Gods, and prophets; where heroes become legends and legends become immortal.

"_**When heroes walk these hallowed halls, a place of balance will finally fall."**_

_**The Prophecy of Lei**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The fall of Yamanuchi

The Shogun and the remains of his once large army crested the top of the ridge they had been climbing for half a day and beheld a sight that few had been privileged to see before: the soaring towers and stout walls of the Yamanuchi School.

He had heard wild rumors over the years that the entire school had been carved from the mountaintop by one man with a blade. He had always discounted this wild speculation as propaganda encouraged by the school to increase their already high prestige. Now, up close, his inspection of the walls and surrounding area was causing him to doubt these earlier suppositions. He could find no place on the smooth wall that hinted at mortar or anything that would allow stones to be joined together. It was as smooth as the surrounding area. The discovery unnerved him a bit.

What other legends had he discounted as whim or fancy might, in actuality, be truth? His surroundings were not helping his nerves or his confidence. The demon wind continued to blow with a strength and ferocity that had hindered his ascent up the mountain from almost the very beginning. The darkening sky with the continual cloud cover was demoralizing everybody around him. Then there was the lightning that danced in the sky, and would suddenly strike the ground with tremendous force. So far no one had been hit but the assaults by nature were intimidating everyone; including him. He hoped that if anyone were controlling these massive blasts of electrical power, they continued to have bad aim.

He turned to study his objective again; holding down all the loose equipment he had on his person lest it blow away and be lost to him. He saw massive but graceful towers of the old imperial design that anchored the corners. Allowing whomever held the high ground to be virtually unassailable. The gate was large, solid wood, and strengthened with metal bands of steel and iron. The entire structure had such a sense of permanence and purpose that it seemed to mock the very presence of man and his feeble attempts to breech it. There was such an air of majesty and dignity to the place that he felt an unfamiliar mood of hopelessness.

_How could anyone hope to conquer such a place? _ he wondered.

He studied the small force he had left and watched their actions closely. They huddled in small groups and appeared to be cowering before the massive walls. The unknown fates of their companions, the journey up the mountainside, the continuing attack by the very forces of nature itself, had robbed them of the confidence and sense of superiority they normally operated with.

For a moment the Shogun was tempted to agree with his forces and their opinion of the objective. He knew that they were afraid of it. He knew that they were questioning why they were here. He knew they were watching him closely for clues on how to behave.

The trouble was that he felt just like they did. He was afraid of it and he had a suspicion the school had a right to be contemptuous of any actions he might take against it.

He gathered his thoughts and considered his options. Forty men left out of a force of two hundred. No heavy weapons, no foothold to climb the walls and no way to attack straight on.

_Yes, _he thought. _You have the right to sneer at my actions and attempts to break you with the totally inadequate force at my command. I would feel the same way if I were you. _

**The Prince's Forces**

General Kurosawia Akio and Prince Toshimichi Katsuro stood in front of the walls of a legend. The Prince had only heard rumors and speculation about the structure and the occupants within to guide him in his quest. He was excited by the prospect of what was going to happen to him if his plans reached fulfillment. He found himself lost in dreams of an Imperial Court where his every whim was obeyed without question.

General Kurosawia had another reaction to the walls before him. Despite the possible loss of twenty of his men, he was content. It was good to be home again.

Hirotaka carefully scanned the surrounding countryside. He saw nothing and carefully unsealed the entrance to the tunnel. He gestured and the guardians all quietly trooped by him and into the passage that would lead them to the lower chambers of the school. Satisfied that no one was nearby he quickly entered and sealed the door behind him. After about ten minutes a figure slowly detached itself from the shadows and walked with a strange humped gait to the now revealed entrance. He straightened and his face was highlighted by the dim light. Montgomery Fiske carefully ran his hands over the place where he had observed the men disappearing. He felt a small protrusion and pushed. The door swung open silently and he passed through, shutting the door behind him.

TFID

She woke slowly. Eyes fluttered open with some reluctance. Orbs of emerald green focused on her surroundings. A smile touched her face as she rubbed her cheek against the soft and somewhat feathery surface she rested on. She moved her head slightly, trying to cuddle deeper into the comfortable and inviting place she found herself in.

She tried to move her hand only to find it captured by a large hand that cradled it with a tenderness that touched her deeply. She lifted her head and leaned back against the wall she rested on. She shrugged her shoulders. The resulting movement caused the head resting on her shoulder to move in response. Brown eyes opened with some confusion, then became wider when the memories of previous events flooded his awareness. He lifted his head and looked at the person to his left.

"Hi, K.P." Ron greeted her with that goofy half smile she was learning to like; a lot.

"Hi yourself, Ron," she replied with a smile of her own.

They both just looked at each other for a minute when Ron's face suddenly screwed up in a thoughtful look. Kim was surprised at the rapid change in his expression and how his features had tensed up. The absorbed appearance contrasted sharply with his previous mood. His intense scrutiny began to unnerve her.

"What?" she questioned.

He sat up further and hesitantly reached for her face. His touch was gentle, feather light. Kim subtly leaned into it and inquired again, "Ron, what's wrong?"

His face broke out into a smile that she could only call radiant.

"Kim, your bruises, the swelling, it's all gone!" he explained happily.

Kim sat up and felt her face. It was true! She could feel her normal features under her probing fingers. No swelling, no bruises; How did this happen? She then turned to Ron and noticed that the swelling under his eye was gone as well.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "Your bruises are gone too! What happened?"

Ron started to answer when the entire structure shook violently around them. It was then that they noticed that it was considerably darker than when they had fallen asleep. The building shook again.

Kim stood up and offered her hand to Ron. He grabbed it and she pulled him to his feet. Again they felt the mild shock whenever they touched each other. They paused a minute for Rufus to climb to his now familiar place on Ron's shoulder, then they turned toward the door. Together they left Ron's room and out to the courtyard. They were shocked at what they saw.

TFID

The journey back to the land of sight and sound had been a reluctant one for Yori. When she was asleep there had not been the shame and disgrace of her actions toward Ron-san and Possible-san to endure. She could not understand why she had attacked Possible-san like that. She was deep into her ruminations when a pleasant and familiar voice interrupted her train of self-loathing thought.

"I must admit that I am somewhat confused, actually," the more than familiar voice commented. "I was told by many of the epic battle between one of the best students in this school's history and a red headed mountain demon that had arrived with Ron-san from his journey of discovery. Then I was told that the student had been very thoroughly beaten and had sustained some very serious injuries. Yet here she is apparently whole and unharmed with only the dirt and blood on her clothing to suggest that she had been in any kind of fight. Can you explain this to a very confused friend so that he may understand it and know how to react?"

Yori's consternation at Hirotaka's question was interrupted when his words suddenly made her realize that she felt no pain from her many injuries. She opened her eyes and sat up. Gingerly feeling her face with her hands, she could find no evidence of the effects of the fight between herself and Possible-san. She hurriedly got off the bed and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. She looked upon her unblemished and undamaged features with an expression of relief mixed with puzzlement. She turned to Hirotaka and asked, "How?"

"That I do not know," the puzzled man replied, "When I arrived at the school Sensei told me that I should come here and wait for you to awaken. I was told of the fight by many of the students who say they witnessed it. When I got here, however, you were as you are now. How this came to be I have only speculation to go on."

Yori started to question him when the infirmary gave a violent shake, as if a giant hand were using it as a play toy.

"What is happening?" she questioned her visitor with a sharp look while the room and the structure that contained it continued to shake.

"One of the reasons I was to wait for you to awaken was to take you to Sensei and inform you of the changes that have happened since my arrival," Hirotaka explained while Yori followed him out of the room and down the corridor to the outside. Pausing before opening the door he turned to her and remarked with a deadpan voice,

'The weather has gotten quite interesting lately."

With this strange statement still echoing in her thoughts, Hirotaka opened the door wide and walked outside. What Yori saw when she followed him left her speechless.

Sensei watched as the continuously circling vortex of clouds grew larger by the minute. He took careful pains to notice the eye of that storm had grown progressively smaller until it was directly over the shrine of the Lotus Blade. The school shuddered and shook with the fierce winds that battered everything in the compound. The sky grew by far more unsettled and the mood significantly more frightening when the multiple lightning strikes started. So far the blasts of nature's fury hadn't actually hit anything but the ground. But he had a suspicion that the misses were deliberate; unless the target was the grounds surrounding the school itself. Glancing upward again he awaited the arrival of his guests.

TFID

The shadow man slowly walked behind the Shogun mirroring his every move. He quickly reached out his hand and pressed a nerve bundle in his victim's neck. The results were instantly and dramatically evident when the Shogun dropped like a stone. Hoisting the large man on his shoulders he turned and left following a path known only to a few select students and teachers. Within seconds he was gone along with his unwilling guest.

General Kurosawia Akio carefully walked up behind Prince Tomimichi Katsuro and placed a well aimed chop to his neck. His supposed superior immediately fell to the ground, stunned by the blow. He quickly gathered him up and walked briskly into the woods, where he followed a path that led him to a carefully hidden door. Pausing to unlock it, he adjusted his load more securely, glanced about to make sure he hadn't been followed, then cautiously closed the door behind him.

TWID

Kawaguchi Akihiko, Military ruler of the Kingdom of Japan, awoke with a feeling of disorientation and helplessness. It was not a situation that he was used to. He raised his head from the sleeping mat he presently occupied and scanned his surroundings carefully. He was in a small room with no windows, one door and a complete lack of anything else worth noting. He stood and tried the door handle. He was surprised when it turned freely in his hand. He walked down a short, narrow hallway and to a larger room. In there he found an elderly man dressed in flowing blue robes with bright yellow trim. He was flanked by two younger men dressed completely in black who stood to either side of him.

"Please be seated, Shogun." The elderly man addressed him in a low voice that was rich in authority. Kawaguchi Akihiko knew that this was a man of power, used to command and obedience from his subjects. He found a seat on some nearby pillows and started to speak

"I would like to-" he began, only to be interrupted by his host.

"- know why you are here, correct?'

"Do you count telepathy among your talents?" the Shogun asked with narrowed eyes unexpectedly wondering if any more of the wild tales he had heard of this place were true.

"No," answered the elder man. "It was a logical question to be asked by one in your circumstances."

"And what are my circumstances, may I ask?" the Shogun shot back at his host with heat in his voice.

"At this point they are unimportant. I have brought you here to make you an offer that many of your predecessors would have gladly killed for. Kawaguchi Akihiko, I am offering you the Yamanuchi School. Forty-seven of the finest spies, assassins, and the best trained combat leaders the world has ever known. All in return for just one small service."

'Who are you to offer me such a prize? And what must be done to earn it?" the Shogun questioned with skepticism.

"I am Akiyama Kim, Sword Master of the Yamanuchi School. The service I wish you to perform is the elimination of two outsiders that should have never been allowed to pollute the sacred atmosphere of this holy place. And the man who allowed this travesty to be done in the first place: the Headmaster of Yamanuchi."

TFID

Prince Toshimichi Katsuro awoke with a splitting headache and a confusion that approached epic proportions. He rubbed the bruised back of his neck with a grimace of pain and tried to reconstruct what had happened to him. He was interrupted in his mental wanderings by the door opposite him opening up to reveal:

"General Kurosawia, I demand that you get me out of this 'place' immediately!" the man ranted while he suddenly stood and walked with a confident stride toward the exit the General was standing in. What happened next only added to his confusion and his growing set of bruises. With an almost casual effort he was struck upside the head by the man in front of him. The effect of the slap, combined with shock of it, drove the stunned younger man backwards with enough force that he struck his head on the far wall and was rendered unconscious for the second time this day by the man before him. The only thing he missed was the smile of pleasure that crossed the older man's face as he regarded the heap of spoiled brat before him.

_I should not have enjoyed that as much as I did, _ he confessed to himself. _But that sure felt good!_

He turned to the two younger men that had accompanied him. "Rouse and escort him to Sensei's private audience chamber as quickly as you can. If he resists or pouts you have my permission to 'encourage him' to behave himself. Leave no outside marks and don't cripple him. Anything else is permissible."

He turned once more to study the sight of the Prince lying on the floor with the beginnings of a black eye and a bloody nose. "So much for Imperial destiny," he murmured, then turned and walked away.

TFID

Hayashi Edi was trying to calm the frantic troops that were camped outside the walls of their objective. The Shogun was missing! It was almost as if he had been spirited away by the demons that were rumored to defend this place. The Chief of Staff watched the walls before him with fear in his eyes. Who will_ be next? _he wondered fearfully.

TFID

Montgomery Fiske peered from around a small group of trees at the end of the practice yard. He had made the journey from the concealed entrance to his hiding place now with little difficulty. He had wondered at the security he hadn't encountered until he had stepped out into the open a short time ago. The fierce winds were blowing almost constantly now. They howled and beat upon everything within the compound, be it human, animal or building, with a relentless force that shook the confidence of all that watched its performance. Then there was the lightning. Crashing and thundering in the skies, then suddenly striking the ground with a terrible ferocity that almost made the brave onlookers feel it was attacking the very ground of the school itself.

There he noted. Off to one side. Almost hidden in a deliberate attempt to make it look unimportant was The Lotus Blade's Shrine. He was so close to his destiny he could feel it. The gentle urgings he had felt since his awakening in the hospital had grown into an irresistible impulse to act. He noted the absence of any guards near the shrine, and then took off. He hurriedly scampered across the open yard. Through the unguarded door to stand panting from his exertions in front of the repaired case of the Lotus Blade. In it the Blade rested, glowing with a faint blue light. Fiske took the light as the Blade's approval of both his presence and his right to it. Carefully he lifted the case's top and grasped the Blade. With nervous hands he removed it from its case and held it aloft crying, "The Lotus Blade is mine! I am the true Master of the Mystical Monkey power!" he cackled with glee.

A powerful bolt of lightening suddenly lanced down from the turbulent sky and struck the Lotus Blade's resting place. The resulting explosion leveled the small structure, destroying some of the surrounding landscaping. The bolt seared the rest of the area black from the tremendous heat released when it struck. The only thing left of the building after the smoke had cleared were some shattered timbers burning, pieces of the case scattered about, and The Lotus Blade, glowing softly in the darkening sky.

TFID

There were rumors being circulated that it was because of Sensei's actions regarding the two gaijun and their presence at the school that lead to these tribulations. "It is a punishment against us for the dishonorable actions of some of our leaders that have caused this!" They were more than willing to say. It was a small group of students and like-minded teachers that were heard saying this at first. But, as the wind and the lightning continued, and the vortex grew ever larger, more people started to listen.

TFID

The Shogun found himself following two of his silent guides down a steep set of stairs that led to the lower chambers of the school.

"There, you will find what you will need to fulfill your part of the bargain," he had been told by his host.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and studied his surroundings carefully. He could see several means of escape should this 'deal' fall through. He followed silently and reviewed his conversation with the disgruntled master.

"I seem to be without any support at the moment. If I might contact my men outside the gate," The Shogun countered.

"No! It is imperative that your men stay right where they are. If they were to suddenly disappear it arouses suspicion."

"Then how-" The Shogun began, when he was cut off by his host.

"Enough! First I wish to know if you will do as I say in this matter." the older man demanded.

The Shogun reviewed his conversations and options. If he did this he would have, at his disposal, a force that would keep him securely in power for the foreseeable future. He made his decision quickly.

"I accept your proposal."

Akiyama Kin smiled at his guest's answer and motioned two of his students forward to stand beside him.

"Follow my students, there-"

Kawaguchi Akihiko stopped suddenly when his guides halted by a door. He waited as they opened it and gestured for him to enter. Upon entering his usually impassive face broke into a grin. Arrayed before him were about sixty of his missing men all watching him with expressions ranging from joy to excitement. He turned to his guides and stated,

"Tell your Master we attack as soon as we can organize."

TFID

Kim and Ron gaped in open mouthed astonishment at the sight before them. The swirling and pounding winds along with the constant lighting strikes had reduced the normally pristine courtyard and practice fields to look like something from a war zone. Smaller bushes and massive trees had been uprooted by the savage winds. Fires burned among the debris that had been left in the wake of the wind's passage. It added a thick smoke that clung to the air, despite the winds, caught in the throat and invaded the lungs.

Then there was a crashing sounds of a lightning strike close by, followed by the reverberation of an explosion...

Hirotaka and Yori had just left the infirmary, where Yori had been recuperating from her injuries, when they both heard the deafening din coming from the grove of the Lotus Sword. With a quick glace at each other they both sprinted toward the clamor.

TFID

General Kurosawia Akio reacted with shock over what his Master had just informed him. His astonishment at the instructions he had just received in light of that information grew by the second.

"But Master..." he began, only to be cut off by Sensei with a wave of his hand.

"You have your instructions,Akio. In addition to your task you will travel to the Capitol and assist young Nakasumi-san as he carries out his most difficult assignment."

"But Master...," he tried again. His response was a smile from his teacher; a tact admission of the difficulty of his upcoming obligation.

"I know, Akio. It is a harsh burden that I have placed on both you and Nakasumi-san. I would not have done it if I did not have the confidence that you both will accomplish your assignments with honor. Now go with this old man's blessings and the hope of a nation depending on your successful actions."

"Yes, Master," General Kurosawia Akio answered. Then he bowed to his old teacher in respect, and walked away to prepare himself for the journey ahead. He traveled back to his room in the main building, stopping to stare out of a window at the chaos that ran wild in the courtyard. Later, when he started to leave through the same tunnel as he had entered the school earlier, it was with a heavy heart and the feeling that he was being sent away for a purpose other that what he was told.

TFID

Kim and Ron started across the smoldering, debris strewn and smoke obscured courtyard when a sudden noise brought their sprint to an abrupt stop. They peered into the concealing haze, ears straining for any further hints what might be out there. When a sudden blast of wind cleared away the obscuring smoke to reveal...

TFID

Prince Toshimichi Katsuro ran wildly down the deserted hallways. He turned several times to look back to see if his pursuers were still there. He had surprised his captors when they had come for him by pretending unconsciousness. When they had grabbed him he struck out blindly at both of them. Luck or some minor training in self defense was on his side. He managed to stun both of them with fluke hits on critical pressure points. After assuring himself that they were not able to follow, he ran out of his prison and into the hallways. He had blindly followed the corridors for some minutes when he heard the sounds of his two victims calling loudly for him and promising horrid punishments if he made his capture difficult. He doubled his frantic pace and ran toward a light in the far distance.

TFID

Yori and Hirotaka stopped as they stared in horror at the remains of the Shrine of the Lotus Blade. Among the still smoldering ruins they could see the Lotus Blade sitting atop the remnants of its now destroyed case. They watched in amazement at the symbol of the school, its most revered relic, faded slowly before them and disappeared.

They turned to each other with shocked expressions when a disturbance caught their attention. Without a backward glance they ran to the commotion. Unaware that the mound of debris behind them had begun to heave upward, a large hairy hand broke the surface and curled its strangely formed fingers into a fist of rage.

TFID

Kim and Ron stood in disbelief at the sight before them. There, just a few yards away stood ten of the school's students dressed in gis with weapons at the ready position. Behind them there was a large group of men attired in combat gear with more modern weapons trained on them as well.

Ron turned to Kim and remarked, "This can't be good."

An older student stepped forward. Ron didn't know the name but knew he was one of the students that hated his presence at Yamanuchi.

"Too long has your presence polluted the air at this place. Finally we will be rid of your accursed foreign influences," his accuser stated while pointing a finger at Ron.

He then turned to his companions, "Fulfill your obligations to my Master and remove both of these gaijun," he sneered.

Several weapons were raised and pointed at the two westerners, sighted and then triggers were pulled. Their actions were rewarded with a dry 'click'. Several more men tried to fire their weapons with the same result. Puzzled they looked to the Shogun for answers.

"Forget the weapons, hand to hand," he growled.

Kim turned to Ron with a smirk and asked, "A whole lot of them and only two of us. Are you up for it?"

Ron turned to her with a goofy grin on his face and answered, "I've got your back, K.P."

Together they turned to face the threat before them.

TFID

A unique sound reverberated through the air. It started out low then built to a crescendo of unassailable resonance. It had been described by those unfortunate to hear it as, "...the single most frightening thing anyone had ever heard." It was the war horn of Yamanuchi blowing to alert the school and all who resided in it; conflict had come to their home. It was time to gear for war. In response to the warning cry fifteen of the school's finest warriors assembled in the now strangely calm courtyard. The winds had stopped their relentless attack upon the school and its property. Even the lightning strikes had subsided to the occasional strike and not the almost constant barrage that had marked its previous behavior. The smoke from the burning shrubbery and debris filled the air with a thickness that was overpowering to the senses. Groups of people would disappear then reemerge in the swirling fog. Even with all that, there was a hushed expectancy in the air.

A feeling of great tasks about to be undertaken for momentous purposes gathered in the hearts of all that were assembled there. For the Shogun, it was the promise of security for his rule. For Akiyama Kin, who watched the developing drama from his apartment, it was the elimination of both the headmaster and his pets. For Yori. It was the chance to redeem her sullied honor by defending both her home and Stoppable-san. For Ron it was his graduation, the moment when all his training and his connection to the Mystical Monkey Power would combine and forge something greater than what had been. For Kim it was her moment of trust. For the first time in her life she accepted someone else as her partner, someone she could rely on. For both of them it was the final bonding; the moment when they would merge their considerable talents into a force to be reckoned with. They felt each other's presence and their confidence rose to unbelievable heights.

For Sensei, The Headmaster of Yamanuchi, he watched the unfolding of a prophecy fifteen hundred years in the making with a feeling of dread and unexpected hope. As far as he could see and had been told, all roads led to darkness.

"_**Twisting turning in the wind; to double back and come again."**_

There was a pause. All the participants seemed to be unwilling to act in any way. All of them scanned each other with a wary eye. The tension grew and then suddenly a movement, a war cry, and the battle was joined.

"_**Where once was one there now are two; a destiny to follow through."**_

The battle quickly dissolved into small groups. Some of the Shogun's men attacked the students, some went after Yori and Hirotaka, but the majority went after Kim and Ron. They both flew into action. Kim used her superior reflexes and mastery of many styles to keep her attackers confused. She used all the different punches, kicks and movements inherent in her unorthodox fighting style to keep herself just out of harm's way while landing several hard hits on her attackers.

Ron's style was the complete opposite of Kim's. While she flowed like water, he lurched and appeared to stumble like a drunken monkey. His movements were jerky and appeared uncoordinated to his opponents. It was doubly frustrating to his attackers that, while he looked like an easy target, none of their attacks came anywhere near him. When he dodged a hit, his foot or hands would appear from nowhere and contact with devastating force.

Rufus was a blur of motion during his forays. Dodging kicks and stomps aimed at his small frame, he launched himself at one man and clung to his face. Small claws dug into tender skin. His victim screamed in pain and stumbled into a group of his fellow soldiers, then promptly collapsed on them. The ferret then released his hold and turned in search for more targets.

The fight continued at a frantic pace and a strange thing began to happen. The two teen's fighting styles started to mirror each other's movements. Jumps and kicks were done in a remarkable synchronistic fashion. The ebb and flow of battle surged around them while the two combatants left a remarkable pile of defeated opponents on all sides.

The Shogun looked at the carnage the two were causing to his troops and shouted, "Hand Weapons, Now!" The thirty -five warriors that were still standing reached for various martial arts weapons hidden on their persons and resumed the assault.

"_**Daughter of Order hear our prayers; and not be taken unawares."**_

Kim reacted to the sudden change in tactics by dropping two of the nearest warriors and relieving them of their weapons. She tucked the nunchaku in her belt and hoisted a pair of escrima sticks to the defensive position. When she saw that her attackers were reluctant to engage her she smirked at their hesitation and leaped to the attack.

"_**Son of Chaos stand you tall: and answer when the blade does call."**_

Ron stopped and franticly looked for some type of weapon to use. He spotted a Bo staff lying at his feet and hurriedly picked it up. He brought it up just in time to block a cut by a short sword that would have split his skull if he had been a second slower. He used his new weapon to knock the sword aside and then followed it up with a backhand sweep that would have crushed his opponent's skull if he hadn't suddenly redirected the blow. Ron gripped the staff and felt a rush of excitement and confidence flood over him. He turned to his massed adversaries with a look of determination. The warriors watched as he regarded them silently. There was something different about the young man before them; something frightening, primeval, that glared at them. Warm brown eyes suddenly went cold and menacing. There was a terrifying aspect about him, a fear-provoking facial expression, which made them suddenly weak with terror.

Ron sensed the hesitation in the men. He allowed a tight smile to momentarily show on his face, then he leapt to the attack. His assailants took one look at him, his posture, and his eager expression. Their courage broke like a weak link in a chain; they turned as one and ran.

Ron yelled a war cry and chased after them. Had anyone had been paying attention they might have wondered why the Bo staff had been shimmering a soft blue.

XXX

"_**A mighty house was once laid low; now stands to strike its final blow."**_

Prince Toshimichi Katsuro ran blindly into a battlefield. The smoke hung heavily in the air causing him to gasp and choke for breath. He looked in dismay at what he witnessed. _What has happened here? Where is the Chosen One; the hope of my family for over a century? _ Confused, he ran forward into the chaos.

Yori and Hirotaka were cutting their own swath of destruction through the invaders' forces. Hirotaka had been using his favorite weapon, his hardwood bokken; while Yori had been using her war fan with extreme accuracy. They had just dispatched the last student traitor when they spotted an odd little man running across the courtyard. They both watched as he started to run past where Stoppable-san was fighting several men. Stoppable-san swung his staff in a wide arc that dispatched several of his attackers. It also had the unfortunate side effect of hitting the ill-fated stranger upside his head; whereupon he dropped in his tracks.

"_**Sons of warriors the prophets cry; and draw all to the place to die."**_

Kawaguchi Akihiko, Military ruler of the Kingdom of Japan, found himself in dire straights He was the veteran of countless battles with the fate of his Kingdom in the balance, battling some of the finest warriors in the lands. And here he was fighting for his life against a fifteen year old child! It was a humiliating experience. He tried every move he knew to get by the child's defenses and it got him nothing but frustration for his efforts. He felt his control slipping bit by bit as he slashed and parried his opponent's moves. He concentrated on his technique and he slowly started driving the youngster back with his superior strength. He saw an opening in the boy's defense and smiled a savage smile. He was about to take ruthless advantage of the opportunity when he suddenly had pain explode in his skull. He dropped to the ground and caught a glimpse of his attacker. _Blond hair w_as his last thought.

"_**The final pieces gather here; gathered from both far and near."**_

"AAAaaaaauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!"

Kim paled when she heard that wild cry echo throughout the courtyard. Her mind turned back to Germany... the genetic manipulations of DNAmy... pain... the wild, desperate run through the woods. She shook herself out of her daze and focused on where the sound was coming from. She followed the thud that whatever it be was making...coming closer...footsteps that were oddly double ...nearer and nearer the noise reverberated, until out of the smoke it appeared. It was about the size of a normally tall man with a powerful body. What caught Kim's attention was the fact that its hands and feet looked overly large. It abruptly became apparent, to her, that it walked that way because it had monkey hands and feet. What froze Kim to inaction were the very recognizable features of a human that watched her with malice. Montgomery Fiske had finally realized his dream of becoming a monkey master. He walked slowly, as if getting used to his new appendages. Then he stood to his full height and bellowed.

"No longer will I be known as Montgomery Fiske. Now I am Monkey Fist!"

_Wonderful,_ Kim thought, _another freak to fight_.

Akiyama Kim , Sword Master of the Yamanuchi School, leader of the conservative movement sworn to rid the school of the _Kimpatsu,_ the person who had summoned Fukashima back to the school to deal with the gaijun, and secret traitor to his oaths of obedience to the headmaster of the school, ground his teeth in frustration at the sight before him.

_How? _he raged silently, _How, can they be failing like that? Seventy trained warriors, ten of my best students, all my work; for nothing! How do fifteen students the two traitors and those kitanai buta ,_ k_impatsu still manage to survive? _His rage threatened to overwhelm him when he made a decision. Quickly he dressed in his Instructor's robes, went to his inner chambers and stopped in front of his most cherished possessions.

There, in a special niche he had created for it, stood a small table with only one thing on it; a Blackwood two tier sword stand with a Jokoto Katana and Wakizashi that gleamed in the low light. It had been a prized position of his family for centuries. It was rumored that it had been the second sword forged after the pair which had been sent as a present to Queen Himeko from China during Wei-dynasty in 240 A.D. He picked up the larger sword with reverence and carefully went through the many forms of swordsmanship he knew. He stopped his practice forms, carefully replaced the blade in its sheath, and then placed it and the smaller Wakizashi sword in his belt. Stopping to inspect himself in a nearby mirror he nodded in satisfaction to his reflection and strode out of his apartments with a determined pace. He would end this farce himself, once and for all.

Kim was rapidly finding out that even though Monkey Fist may have been clumsy, at first; he was getting better at a remarkable rate. The second thing she found out was that he apparently knew a form of martial art very similar to what Ron practiced. In fact it was only her training with him over the last two weeks that had kept her in the match for this long. She knew she was getting tired and sloppy with her counters. She was afraid that it was only a matter of time before he beat down her defenses and scored a devastating hit on her. She thought for a moment and had an inspiration. She launched an all out attack while babbling at him with the same disjointed observations that drove her crazy when Ron did it to her.

"You know your nails will be murder to keep clean if you keep walking on them. With all that hair how do you condition it? Have you considered electrolysis? Not that you have a lot of hair...I'm just saying. Those bags under your eyes; so not helping with the ladies. I just thought, do you go for the really hairy girls now? You know the ones with the braided armpit hair and all? I know a girl back home who might be just right for you. I could set you two up. You know, the next time I'm at the zoo."

Monkey Fist was growing more irritated by the second. This slip of a girl, this irritating thorn in his side was driving him insane with her endless prattle. He couldn't concentrate and she was getting some solid hits in. He roared in rage and attacked her. His anger and uncoordinated new body made him sloppy and he knew he had overextended his strike the moment he had done it. It was inexcusable for a man of his training.

Kim took ruthless advantage of his mistake and drove her hand hard into his chest, and then she followed it up with a palm strike to his chin that stunned him. She backed up a bit, got a running start and jumped at him hitting him squarely in the chest with both feet. The strike and momentum carried him backward where he landed on his back with his head striking the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Kim stood over the fallen man-monkey breathing heavily and remarked to the stunned person, "Let's not do that again anytime soon, ok?"

Akiyama Kim walked swiftly across the courtyard now strewn with rubble and partially obscured by the smoke of the many small fires that burned unchecked about the yard. His features were twisted in a mixture of hatred and fury as he beheld what had happened to the school he loved and had faithfully served all his life.

_Both of the gaijuns will pay for this outrage. This I swear! _ he silently vowed. He drew his swords and increased his pace, looking for the one blonde that he blamed for all the trouble that had befallen Yamanuchi since his arrival. He spotted the unmistakable figure and hair of his target and moved in for the kill.

It was either dumb luck or his budding abilities that warned him Ron to turn around as swiftly as he did. It was only his reflexes and the Bo staff in his hand that kept him from being split in two from the force of the Master's strike attack.

Akiyama Kim unleashed a series of lighting fast strikes against Ron. Each time he was barely able to dodge or block the blows that rained down on him from the infuriated swordsman. Ron was able to separate from the incensed man just long enough to scream at him, "Dude, what's your damage?"

"My damage, as you put it, dog! Is that you should never have been allowed to come here in the first place!" the enraged man bellowed at him. "You pollute the very air of this place. You mock the spirits of the generations of honorable warriors who have trained and died here. You are a stench that fills the nostrils of every true warrior here." Each of the swordsman's pronouncements was punctuated by another hammer like blow at his staff. "If that old fool will not turn you away to the fate you deserve, then I will!"

Again and again Akiyama Kim chopped, hacked and struck at the staff that protected the object of his fury. Again and again Ron managed to dodge or deflect the blows. The battle raged between the two with an intensity that was palpable in the air. The wind, which had died down considerably, began to blow again. Gentle at first it soon reached its previous strength, blowing with an intensity that mirrored the two fighter's actions.

The lighting began to strike with more regularity as well. The crashing bolts drove many of the previous combatants off the open battlefield and to places of relative safety.

A massive bolt hit one of the gates, shattering it. The Shogun's warriors, routed and leaderless, ran through it. Leaving the battle and their leader in their panic to be away from forces and a place they did not understand and wanted no further part of. Just as the last of the Shogun's men ran through the gate a bolt of lightning hit the base of the nearest tower. Great chunks of stone and debris were blasted away from the foundation leaving a large gap in the structure. There were the sudden sounds as cracking, popping, and grinding stone filled the air. The structure started slowly, then faster, and fell directly across the back of the opened gate; sealing it.

Prince Toshimichi Katsuro and the four men that had been able to penetrate the school's defenses huddled under one of the few trees that were not burning and watched wide-eyed at the chaos that surrounded them. The Prince turned to the remnants of his strike force and spoke harshly, "Well you fools, don't just cower there! Do something!"

The strike leader who had found the Prince lying on the ground and had regretted waking him ever since, spoke with a mildly sarcastic voice in return, "And what would you have us do, Oh star of the heavens?"

"I don't know; something!"

"We are," was the measured reply, "We are leaving this insanity at once." With that statement the four men retreated rapidly from the fuming imperial and disappeared over the wall.

Kim, Yori and Hirotaka watched the duel between Ron and the Sword Master with a mixture of horror, fright, and puzzlement. Yori was frightened for Ron-san. She had seen the Master practice, and had been instructed by him many times. She knew how deadly he was with any blade. Kim watched with horror as Ron dodged, ducked and generally saved his neck by some of the most amazing luck and awkward movements she had ever seen. Hirotaka was puzzled, not by the fight so much as his friend's continual survival. Ron-san had never been good with any type of blade in practice. In fact he seemed to generally hate to even touch one. Yet here he was blocking every movement by a Master Swordsman, the best Yamanuchi had to offer, and with a Bo staff; a Bo staff that should have been, by all rights, reduced to splinters by now.

Rufus was perched on Kim's shoulder her hand stroking his body while receiving some comfort from his presence. The ferret turned his faintly glowing eyes to Sensei as the aged master gathered his students around him in the safety of his quarters.

He nodded once. The endgame was now.

Maybe it was the growing bond with him or it could have been that she was unaware of the skill of Ron's opponent, or maybe it was just wishful thinking; but Kim had the feeling that Ron was getting better as he fought. She tried to banish the fright that threatened to overwhelm her and just watch the struggle in an analytical way. She was sure of it when Ron used a move that clipped the older man's arm and momentarily numbed it. She watched with a growing confidence as Ron's movements became smoother, more controlled. He started to go from the defensive to offense with his staff. He struck the Master in a variety of places with quick, hard hits that both distracted and further enraged him. The Master's attacks became more desperate and careless. She could almost see him abandon his strategy of a slow painful humiliation for a quicker end.

Akiyama Kim renewed his attacks with a ferocity that should have sent the outsider running. Instead he got a slight smile and an even fiercer follow-up. Sword cuts were deflected, redirected and finally beaten back. The staff became a blur of motion as Ron twisted his body in impossible angles, dodged attacks that should have eviscerated him, and finally positioned himself to strike his assailant in the back of his legs. The strike was perfect, dropping the startled Master to the ground. Ron executed a flip, brought his staff over his head and drove it next to the skull of the prostrate master. Ron left it there quivering with the force of the blow when it began to change back to its original shape: The Lotus Blade.

"You're lucky I don't kill," Ron growled as he stalked away.

The luckless Master looked on with horror at the blade that had been so close to ending his life. He could feel the coldness of the steel on his cheek. His wide-eyed wonder at seeing the most revered relic in the school so close and his overpowering relief that he had not been killed slowly turned to a rage that consumed him.

_He dares handle the Blade? This outsider dares profane the very soul of the school? This insult will not stand!_

Akiyama Kim slowly rose to his feet, grasped the Lotus Blade by its handle, raised it high above his head and wildly charged the retreating figure of Ron Stoppable.

Ron had forgotten all about his dueling partner the moment he had plunged the staff into the ground. He had not even realized that the staff was anything but a convenient tool. He searched the area for the welcoming sight of a red head with gorgeous green eyes and an indomitable spirit. He spotted her crouching over a figure lying in the dirt at her feet. He smiled a weary grin and started to walk in her direction.

Kim looked up to see Ron walking toward her. He was wearing that half smile she was coming to enjoy when she spotted someone coming up behind him. She looked in horror as the figure drew closer and she saw a blade carried high in the figure's hands, ready for a killing blow to Ron's unprotected back.

Kim cried out, "Ron, look out!"

Ron heard Kim's cry and turned to see what was upsetting her when he saw the rapidly approaching figure of the Sword Master with a blade high in his hands. Ron reacted with a surprising burst of speed just as the figure reached him. He hit the ground and started to roll when he felt a sudden strangeness and the heavy smell of ozone in the air. He locked eyes with his attacker just as a bolt of lighting flashed from the heavens above and struck the Sword Master, highlighting his twitching form and bringing the blade into an unnatural luminescence. There was a low pitched hum that originated from the unfortunate duo of Akiyama and the Lotus Blade standing above Ron. He continued to watch in open mouthed surprise while Kim ran to him. She grabbed his shoulders and started to pull him away. He quickly scrambled to his feet and they both ran back to a perceived area of safety. They both watched the unbelievable sight before them.

The hum slowly rose in volume until it reached a level that was painful to all who were present. Accompanying it was a rumbling sound that emanated from the ground all around them. The pitch rose further, the rumbling got stronger, then the cracks started to radiate from the center point.

The shaking grew worse. The ground began to twitch, and then dance. The towers of the school started to sway as their foundations rocked with the motion of the soil beneath them.

Larger and larger the cracks grew. The trees danced and swayed with the double assault of the wind and the now unsteady ground. Proud buildings that had stood the assault of armies over the centuries rocked and shuddered.

The vibrations grew stronger, the hum passed beyond human hearing, suddenly all pieces of glass in the area shattered simultaneously. The shuddering increased, and the ground now heaved about everyone.

Panicked students and teachers alike abandoned the imaginary safety of the now vibrating structures for the courtyard. The ground lifted higher about them. Kim and Ron clung to each other while the cracks grew larger around them.

Trees fell and caught fire when they landed on already burning bushes or structures. The wind whipped about the widening catastrophe that had been the Yamunichi School, fanning flames and throwing about dust, debris, and smoke in an ever widening pattern.

Walls of stone, carved from the very mountain itself, which had never failed in their duty of protection now had massive spider cracks running through the entire length. The upheavals of the foundations took its toll on the supported structures. A loud crash reverberated through the chaos as one building lost its struggle to stand upright and surrendered to the forces of gravity. More buildings toppled in the relentless onslaught of both earth and wind on them.

Collapsed structures caught fire and burned with an unimaginable intensity. Priceless paintings, carvings, ancient manuscripts, and unaccountable treasures burned in the deepening dark. The funereal pyre of the school threw everything into a stark relief of the destruction and devastation all around.

The proud walls of Yamanuchi were shaking violently now. Great cracks widened, large chunks of stone dislodged by the constant motion fell, severing the bridges that connected the school to the surrounding plateau.

The remainder of the Shogun's army crouched in terror on the far side of the plateau as they watched the annihilation of the walls that had intimidated them. The massive doors cracked, splintered, and then groaned as the mounting pressure of the now deformed walls forced them into each other. The other towers gave up their struggle when the mounting forces became too much for them. One by one they fell; crashing into the courtyard or outward and into the surrounding gorge.

The cracks grew wider, separating small groups of people into little islands of frightened humanity perched precariously on the ever disappearing ground. The island where the Lotus Blade was still shining along with its unwilling holder suddenly collapsed into the surrounding emptiness, taking the Blade with it.

All around them other pockets of earth collapsed as well, their passengers screaming with surprise and fright until the surrounding blackness swallowed them. Kim and Ron held each other close and watched the devastation all around them. Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder and watched the two intently. They both felt the land under them sway and then crack .They looked into each other's eyes and read an understanding there. This was it, no hope. They moved as one to each other and kissed with a passion that made the other kisses chaste by comparison. They felt the ground drop out beneath them and felt a momentary weightlessness. Then they plunged into the darkness; still clasped together in an embrace that would never be broken.

The Shogun's army watched in horrified silence as the school slowly, then with increasing speed, broke apart and fell into the surrounding chasm. They looked at the Chief of Staff with questioning eyes.

Hayashi Edi turned to the troops and said quietly, "Let's go home."

Kurosawia Akio watched in stunned silence as the only home he had ever known disappeared forever. He remembered Sensei's final instructions to him and turned slowly around, not wanting to believe what his eyes told him had happened. He lingered there for a moment, then straightened his shoulders and started walking down the mountain. He had work to do.

"_**When heroes tread these hallowed halls; a place of balance will finally fall"**_

_**The prophecy of Lei**_

How's that for an evil cliffie?

* * *

**A/N**

**Kimpatsu: **White boy! Westerner! Caucasian, Blonde Hair

**kitanai-** **buta**** kimpatsu: **Dirt bag, Pig, Blonde Hair

**Jokoto: **("ancient swords") – 795 A.D. - oldest, most valuable, most treasured.

Oldest swords on record in Japan are the two that were sent as a present to queen Himeko from China during Wei-dynasty in 240 A.D.

**Samurai traditionally carried two swords:**

**Katana- **Long Sword

**Wakizashi- **Short sword

**The Lotus Blade is a Katana.**

**Bokken; **A wooden Ninja practice sword

**Gaijun: **Outsider, Dirty barbarian

What happened to Kim and Ron here is all Sent 103's fault. If you want to know what I mean go read his "Separate Lives."

I still highly recommend Michael Howard's "Manhattan Mystery" over at fictionpress(dot)com

Some people wrote in about the mixed tenses of last chapter. That was done on purpose for a class I was taking. I didn't want the readers to think that the people I get to proofread this for me didn't spot it and tell me about it or that I'm that bad in grammar. (I am but that's beside the point)


	13. Aftermath

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, , Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, eckles, Brand L, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, JCS1966, Shrike 176, King of Anime, dbzgtfan2004 , Shockwave88, castorg and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of time he uses on my behalf.

Write a review get a response.

* * *

A slight smile slowly formed, a low moan of contentment escaped delicate lips. The movement was effortless and undemanding. It expressed an uncomplicated emotion: pleasure. The smell was different, a woodsy fresh aroma mixed with the scentof floral-growth. A deep breath followed, delighting in the simple effort of filling lungs. Wood smoke and something else, something almost familiar nagged at her. It was... perspiration? Eyes crinkled in concentration. What smelled? Thoughts came in small waves, then in greater force. Finally a tsunami of memories flooded the forebrain. The fight, the destruction of the school, the kiss she smiled with greater happiness as that bit of information was recalled.

The fall... She opened her eyes and saw green grass and the hint of something... a neck?

_If this is heaven,_ she wondered, _it's seriously whacked. Where am I and what is this?_

She turned her head slightly and encountered the rest of the neck, a chin and finally a face, peaceful in repose Ron! She was lying on top of him. She pulled herself back slightly and studied his features carefully, looking for any signs of injury. Aside from the smudges of dirt and a more than usually messy hair he looked normal.

She tried to move further and found herself restrained. She carefully experimented a bit and found out why she was having difficulty moving. Ron has holding her firmly around the waist. Firmly was something of an understatement. Death grip would be a more accurate description of his actions. Struggle as she might she could neither break his grip nor wake him up.

She resumed her position on top of him and tried to think of a way out of this sitch. She pondered her options and a smile so evil Shego would have been proud of it, touched her lips. She carefully leaned over and began to softly whisper in his ear. His slack features became alive with delight. A broad smile graced his lips. Kim started to congratulate herself on her plan working when his hands unclamped from around the middle of her back. Her satisfaction was short lived, however, when his hands slowly traveled down the small of her back to grip her...

"Ron!" she screamed in his face.

"What!" the startled boy exclaimed, awakening with a start.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him.

"Uh, wakening up from a great dream with a beautilicious babe on top of me?" he answered confused.

"Your hands, Ron, what do you think you're doing with your hands?"

"Uh, my hands?" He unconsciously closed his hands with the question and found himself with a double handful of ... what was that was beneath his fingers?

"Ronald Stoppable, if you grab my butt one more time..." Kim whispered savagely.

It was the word 'butt' that prompted Ron to quickly open his hands and start to stammer. "I'm sorry, K.P. I didn't know what I was doing.... I mean I would never grab your butt. Never ... Never even thought about it.... I mean I've thought about it... its badical and all ... it's just that..."

Kim leaned forward and stopped Ron's ramblings by grabbing his overlarge ears, then kissing him soundly on the lips. She stood up and offered Ron her hand. He grabbed it and was hoisted to his feet by the grinning redhead.

"Come on, Ron. Let's see who else survived the fall and where we are." She started to walk away from him when she suddenly turned back and asked with a mischievous grin, "Do you really think my butt's badical?"

Her grin became wider when she watched Ron's open mouth confusion, turned and walked away with a little extra sway in her walk.

Ron stood, mesmerized by the sight of her gently rolling hips, and then hurried to catch up

He stopped as soon as he had reached her side and asked, "Say Kim, have you seen Rufus yet?"

TFID

Sensei found himself in the same grey nothingness that he had visited before. He made a careful study of his surroundings, but it revealed nothing more this time than it had the last. Sighing he sat down and assumed a meditation position. If he had to wait for a sign he would do something useful in the meantime.

He was unsure of how long he waited before he detected movement coming toward him.

Sensei was not surprised when the form of Ron Stoppable stepped through the swirling mists.

"Why do you continue to use Stoppable-san's form in your meetings with me?" Sensei inquired mildly.

The stranger looked down at his appearance, then smiled that familiar half-grin.

"I suppose that I have a great affinity for the current Monkey Master and Chosen One. Never in the long history of The Lotus Blade has there been one as perfectly suited to his task as this one is. Clueless in some matters, yet wise beyond years in others, terrified of the small dangers, yet fearless in great deeds. He was born to be the Son of Chaos."

"Where are we?" Sensei interrupted the stranger before he could speak again. "Before I felt the summons to return here, I was beginning to survey the area. I can find no trace of the school. Despite what happened there should be some remains of the buildings somewhere. Also I recall falling a great distance after the ground opened up. Yet I felt no pain upon awakening. What has happened to my students and my school?"

"Your students are fine. They should be wakening shortly. The school you knew, however, is gone. It was sacrificed for the eternal balance of things. Yamanuchi was created to maintain balance. The forces within Japan were gathering for another great conflict. If the Prince had been successful in his plans, civil war would have broken out.

" If the Shogun's plans had reached fulfillment, he would become a tyrant worse than the old emperors he often railed against. With all opposition gone he would have had nothing to fear and would have begun a reign of terror of his own; eliminating anyone who appeared to stand in his way.

" With the death of your school and the mysterious disappearance of both men, there is now a power vacuum, that General Kurosawia and Nakasumi Kazuniko will step into. They have the instructions you gave them, along with all the information you copied from Kim Possible's device. The people of Japan will have a choice of government. It will be up to them to decide. Balance has been restored."

"You only answered part of my question. Where are we now?"

The form of Ron Stoppable gestured, and the overwhelming nothingness disappeared to reveal the surrounding countryside. Sensei noted with pride that the older students had gathered up their younger charges and were keeping them occupied with tasks that distracted them from their unfamiliar surroundings. Sensei started toward his students when he was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm.

"They cannot see us. What I tell you is for you alone for now. What you tell others later is up to you."

Then he waved his arm in an expansive gesture and asked, "Have you not seen this before, Headmaster?"

The older man had been preoccupied with more important things than geography for awhile now. He had not taken the time to notice his surroundings with much detail. He studied the landscape before him; realization hit him like rolling thunder on a clear day.

"How is this possible?" he questioned.

"You should ask Kim Possible about her family motto." The stranger chuckled behind him.

Sensei turned to him, puzzlement on his features, "We are on Mt. Yamanuchi."

TFID

Ron walked slowly next to Kim. Content to be by her side and relieved that they both were alive after what they had been through. He stopped for a second to study the surroundings and paused. He leaned slightly to one side then to the other. Kim watched his performance with some confusion.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Something is odd here,Kim. I swear I know those mountains over there." He pointed to a nearby peak as he said this. He then started to turn in a circle studying the landscape as he went. Then he squinted to make out a distant landmark.

"Kim, you might think I'm nuts, but, I think this is Mt. Yamanuchi we're standing on."

He then turned back to her in bewilderment. "So what happened to everybody?"

TFID

Hirotaka and Yori had finally corralled the younger students and put them to work gathering wood for fires. The older students then gathered around the two of them, looking for answers. Neither could give any reasonable explanation as to what happened or where they were. They then sent them to watch over the younger ones.

"Of course you have noticed the landscape, yes?" Hirotaka questioned after the others had left.

"As soon as I had time to look." she replied. "We will have a panic on our hands when the shock wears off and the rest of them understand that we are on Mt. Yamanuchi."

"So what do we do, then?" Hirotaka asked.

"Wait for Sensei to show himself. Gather the children and keep them too busy to notice their surroundings too closely, from wondering where the invaders went, and do something that I think Stoppable-san might attempt in this predicament, " she answered.

"What might Stoppable-san do in this mess?"

"Crack a joke to relieve the tension, then when no one was watching, pray." she said simply.

"I find my humor lacking at this moment, and I have never prayed before."

"Then there is no better time to start," she retorted mildly. In her innermost thoughts Yori wondered. _What has happened to you? Stoppable-san and Possible-san? Did you survive? __If you did, where are you now?_

TFID

"Do you remember what happened to Toshimiru in his later years?" The stranger asked Sensei quietly.

"I recall that he became a hermit, shunning all contact with the school and anyone who tried to talk with him. There were rumors that he went mad in his later years; from the loneliness and isolation. The last report anyone knew of him, he just disappeared. There was a note, barely understandable, that read, 'I go to prepare the way.' The Lotus Blade reappeared several years after that. It was assumed that it returned after his death."

"A reasonable explanation," the stranger noted, "and almost true. He did 'go to prepare the way', and the Blade did return after his death. However, the reason for**?** His supposed insanity was not loneliness and isolation. He didn't go mad in his later years; instead he reached a higher plane of consciousness. The Mystical Monkey Power drove him beyond what many people would call normal. Lacking a better explanation they labeled him crazy. Without balance, the power in him grew to dangerious levels. He isolated himself to keep others from harm. As his power developed he tapped into the primal forces themselves. They gave him a vision of future events. So he used the power of the Blade to cross barriers and travel to places never thought of.

"The Lotus Blade brought him here, to this world, and if you take your students a half day's journey to the west you will see what Toshimiru labored on to the end of his mortal days."

Sensei watched as the stranger turned and started to walk away. He turned and his form changed again to the ferret Rufus. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to guide a Son of Chaos and a Daughter of Order. I have many plans for them."

Sensei allowed himself to relax while the surrounding area came into sharper focus. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the real world again. He rose and followed the path to where his students were gathered. His return was greeted with smiles and expressions of concern for his well being. He was also plagued with questions on what was happening and what to do next. He gestured for silence then ordered them to,"Pick

Up all that does not belong here and walk to the setting sun."

They all moved on. Sensei was in front leading them while Hirotaka and Yori stayed back and to either side of the group**. **Another older student trailed slightly behind to spot strays. **e **Over the course of their travel they continued to pick up scattered members of the school, both instructors and students alike until the entire school's population, with three exceptions, were accounted for. The sun was nearing the far horizon when the object of their journey came into view. There highlighted by the setting sun, on a plateau surrounded by a chasm, and connected by a rope bridge was The Yamanuchi School, untouched and eternal as ever.

TFID

The first thing Ron found in his search for his animal friend was the Lotus Blade, in the form of a Bo Staff. He eyed it warily, almost as if it were some dangerious creature that was pretending to be harmless. He finally stooped to pick it up, only after the repeated urgings of Kim. Who pointed out that they had no real means of protection plus a sense of loyalty to the school and the teachings that the Blade was something to be respected.

Kim was the one to find the ferret. In fact she almost stepped on him. She looked at the upset animal at her feet and started an apology when she noticed something at his feet. She picked it up and showed it to her companion.

"Ron, my Kimmunicator! I wondered where it was"

She inspected it carefully for damage, and then hit the call button. She was beyond surprised when the screen lit up and a startled Wade appeared.

"Kim, I was worried about you! You're overdue checking in!"

Kim smiled and replied, "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, **Wade**!"

Wade looked off to the side and frowned, "Kim, G.P.S. lock places you in Japan. How did you get from Germany to Japan?"

"Later,Wade. How many people have been worrying about me? Have the 'rents gotten frantic yet?" Kim asked.

Wade looked confused at her question. "Why? You've been overdue for about four hours. You've been later than that checking in before."

Kim's eyes went wide at the answer.

TFID

Sensei waited patently for Yori and Hirotaka to return from the scouting mission He had sent the pair to investigate the supposed return of the school they had all seen destroyed. He watched the pair as they crossed the bridge and approached him.

Yori began with without preamble

"It is and yet it isn't the school," she stated simply.

Hirotaka took up the explanation. "We carefully examined the school as you instructed. As Yori already stated, 'It is yet isn't the school.' We found the buildings much as we last saw them. There is no food, clothing, or bedding in any of the dormitories. Also there are no personal effects of any kind .We checked, most carefully, in any place where a trap might be hidden and found nothing suspicious. The yard is as we remember, without the exercise equipment. It appears to be just as it seems: a series of deserted buildings. There is one thing that is remarkably different from the school we remember, that has to be shown to be believed."

With this cryptic statement Hirotaka fell silent. Sensei considered the puzzling remark for several seconds then replied with a slight smile. "By all means let us seek out this mystery that has so intrigued our two intrepid explorers."

The group followed the Headmaster across the bridge and through the gate. The first thing he noticed was that his students had spoken truly. It was the school, but without any personal touches. There was nothing but the buildings standing open with an almost inviting appearance. The practice yard, was present without anything to suggest what it might be used for. What caught the Headmaster's attention was the statue in the middle of the yard. Instead of the statue of Toshimiru that normally graced the pedestal, was Akiyama Kim, petrified in stone His features contorted in a mixture of hatred and shock. His right arm raised as if to strike a blow.

Sensei studied the stone form of the man he had known since childhood. Sadly he turned away and spoke to the assembled students.

"Go, find what would have been your rooms and settle down for the day. Older students assemble here in the courtyard later. We need to gather food from the surrounding countryside."

The students withdrew to their assignments and Sensei turned to the statue again.

_You have finally gotten the recognition you sought, my friend. It is a tragedy that your moment of weakness will be forever remembered while all your good deeds will be forgotten. _

TFID

Kim looked at Ron with disbelief.

"Four hours? Ron, I've been gone for weeks. What happened?"

Ron was more interested in Wade and what he represented than Kim's question.

"Who is that?" he questioned.

Kim stopped and turned to fully face Ron. "That's Wade, my tech guy and my friend. He runs my website, makes my gadgets and does a lot of support work for me. Didn't I tell you about him before?"

"Yeah, I think you did. But didn't you tell me that you couldn't contact him? How can you talk to him now?"

Kim's eyes grew wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth in excitement. She looked at Ron with growing happiness and almost screamed in delight, "Ron, I'm home! I can go home!"

Ron looked at Kim with sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah Kim, you can go home to your family, friends, and hometown." He turned and walked away into the approaching dusk with a crestfallen air about him.

Kim watched with a puzzled expression as Ron slowly walked away from her. Wade's voice brought her back to the current sitch.

"Kim, who was that?"

Kim stared at the communication device in her hand with a blank look on her features. Her mind was a million miles away, her thoughts circled endlessly in a loop of confusion with but one concept foremost: _What just happened here?_

Kim glanced back at her friend and answered in a shaky voice, "Not right now, Wade. I'll check in with you later." With that statement she pushed the off button on her device and turned to pursue the figure that was steadily walking away from her.

"Ron, wait up!" Kim called and then lengthened her stride to catch up with him.

Ron walked on into the gathering dusk with no destination in mind. His thoughts were spinning wildly around a central theme of: _What do I do now? _He spotted a flickering light in the distance and started walking toward it.

TFID

Kim finally caught up to Ron as he entered a courtyard that looked suspiciously familiar in the flickering light of the fire. He sat before the flames with a lost and uneasy expression on his features. The dancing flames highlighted his cheekbones, leaving his eyes in deep shadow. Kim sat next to him and joined him in staring at the fire. There was a silence between the two of them that began to grow comfortable. The tension linking them melted slowly. It was replaced with a feeling of comradeship instead. Ron spoke first, his eyes never leaving the fire.

"Sorry about leaving like that, Kim."

Kim continued to watch the fire while scrutinizing him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what's the sitch Ron?" she finally asked.

It took the young man some time before he answered her question. Kim could see he was struggling to put his thoughts into words. Finally he started.

"It just hit me when your friend answered your call. You're home now. Back were you belong." He turned to her with questioning eyes. "So where does that leave me now? Everybody I know, my friends... I mean my family wasn't much but... even they're gone.

I've got nothing!" His shoulders slumped in defeat with the last statement.

Kim turned to fully face him and captured his hands in her own. She took a deep breath and started, "Ron, look at me."

She waited until he obeyed her then continued. "Ron, ever since I crashed into you on that mountainside, you've been there for me. You have guided me, helped me and been my friend through it all. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side or watching my back other than you."

She lowered her eyes and looked at their clenched hands.

"Ron I was hoping... I mean I'd really like it if you'd... come home with me. Be my partner. And maybe...something more..." she finished with a stammer.

Ron looked into her eyes and saw a vulnerability and openness there. Something in her steady gaze called to him. On a deep level he knew he would follow her anywhere, do anything for her; just as she would for him. They had been drawn to each other from unimaginable distances for this moment; this perfect instant in time and space.

He reached out his hand and carefully cupped her cheek. She reached out and put her hand on the back of his neck. They slowly tilted their heads and moved toward each other. Their lips were inches from each other. Their breath was ragged as theymoved incrementally closer. Ron closed his eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen to him next. A slight smile creased his lips, anticipating the sweet taste of Kim's lips upon his own.

Kim watched while Ron drew closer and then closed his eyes before the main event. She wanted to see everything as the experience unfolded. She wanted to drink in his face, those cute freckles that highlighted his cheekbones. She could see the smile, the expectation of what was to happen next. Closer and closer they approached each other then...

"Stoppable-san" The sudden voice shocked both of them as they hurriedly and embarrassingly pulled away from each other.

Ron looked over Kim's head to see Sensei watching the two with an intensity that unnerved Ron. Ron quickly rose from his sitting position and then helped Kim up.

He bowed politely to his teacher and waited for him to speak.

"I am pleased that you have found your way back to us. We were worried about your and Possible-san's safety." Sensei gathered himself while he said that.

Ron glanced around him and remarked to the Headmaster, "Sensei, am I going nuts or are we in Yamanuchi?"

"You are, indeed correct, Stoppable-san, we are in a perfect duplicate of the school with some important exceptions." He gestured to the bulk of the school and continued. "It is shelter. But we are without any food, spare clothing or the basic amenities we have come to take for granted. We are lucky that the weather is warm. We will have time to prepare before the winter approaches."

He turned to the statue that was partially illuminated by the fire. "Then we have this." He motioned to it with a wave of his hand.

Ron looked at it closely and was surprised at what he saw.

"Sensei," he began. "That looks like..." his voice trailed off.

"It is indeed, Stoppable-san, it is Akiyama Kim; our ex-sword master."

Both of the teenagers looked up at the petrified remains of the master with questioning eyes. It was Ron who put his thoughts into words first.

"But why... how did it happen...?" He began. Sensei tore his gaze from his old friend to his young student.

"I believe it was done as both a warning and an object lesson," he explained.

"Akiyama Kim was a person with a troubled past that heavily influenced his decisions."

'That doesn't explain why he tried to kill Ron,**"** Kim retorted. "Or why he seemed to hate him enough to try."

Sensei sat upon the ground, arranged his clothing, and then paused before speaking.

"Akiyama Kim was not always as you saw him, Stoppable-san. When he first came to Yamanuchi he was troubled but not hateful. He came to us from a very wealthy, old, and powerful family. The trouble for him began when his mother died in childbirth. His father loved her to the exclusion of all else; except his son. Tragedy struck him three years later when his father suddenly died of an unexpected illness. He was sent to live with relatives when his parents' greatest secret was discovered. His mother was not full Japanese, but, half Korean. What is called a Banchopari by the uncharitable among us."

Sensei turned to face Kim he explained, "Banchopari is a very impolite word for half-breed. When his family learned of his parents' disgrace they treated him with an indifference that bordered on cruelty. They changed his name from Kin, a very old Japanese name, to Kim a more modern version with connections to his Korean heritage. They labeled him so the entire world would know that he was an outsider,unfit for polite society. It was surprising, give his treatment before he came here, that he was not more damaged than he was."

Sensei turned to watch the flames and then continued. "I had not been headmaster long when we were contacted by a distant member of his family who was appalled by the child's treatment. He was accepted here with no comment on his heritage or how he had been treated. He accepted the school as the home that had been denied him. He learned of his family's fall from power when they allied themselves with a faction who tried to overthrow the previous Shogun. He was guaranteed safety and sanctuary here by the victors when it could be proved that he had had no contact with his family in years. The general that made the pact with the school delivered the swords that were his family's greatest treasure as a gesture of contempt for him and his family. He stated to me that it was fitting to give the swords of a traitorous family to a half-breed outcast."

Sensei spoke in low tones to the fire more than the two teenagers now."Over the years his attitude changed. He slowly became more Japanese than the people who had tormented him. He developed an intense dislike that bordered on hatred for anyone he considered beneath him. I believe his fate was sealed with his attack on you, Stoppable-san. His fate is both a warning to others who might share his views and a reminder that nothing is as it seems."

He turned away from the flames and looked directly at Ron. "When you first arrived at the school he wanted to have you killed on the spot. It was only with my assigning Yori and Hirotaka as your guardians that you survived the first year."

Ron looked at the Headmaster with shock. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Yori and Hirotaka were my friends because you ordered them to?"

"They were told to guard you. How they did it was up to them," Sensei replied calmly.

Ron turned to Kim with a lost expression on his features. Kim took his hand to comfort him, and then looked at the older man.

"I was in contact with my tech master a little while ago,Sensei. I'm back to where I came from. I can go home. And I would like Ron to come with me."

"Is this your wish as well, Stoppable-san?"

Ron looked at the Headmaster with a strange mixture of hurt and betrayal evident in his body language. "Yes, Sensei, it is."

Kim turned back to the older man and continued, "I would like to contact him again and arrange transportation home."

"That will not be necessary,Possible-san. Stoppable-san has the means to leave this place anytime he wishes."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"The Bo staff beside you, Stoppable-san, it is the Lotus Blade. You can command it to take you to wherever you desire."

Ron slowly picked up the staff and looked at it in wonder as it shimmered in his hand and resumed the more familiar shape of the Blade.

"Concentrate on where you want to go and the sword will take you there. It has the ability to travel anywhere The Chosen One wishes to go."

Kim stood up and helped Ron to his feet. They both turned to the Headmaster and she asked, "How do we do it?"

"Form a picture in your mind, then command the sword to take you there."

Ron gripped the sword's hilt tighter and asked Kim, 'Where do we go toK.P.**?** Your Middleton is different from mine. I might aim for someplace that is clear to me that might have a building in yours."

"How about someplace open, like Lake Middleton? It's close and walking distance from town."

"Right." With that Ron and Kim held each other close. Ron raised the sword and started to bring it down when Kim stopped him. "Don't you want to say goodbye to anyone,Ron?"

Ron slowly lowered the sword and looked at the structures and old man with a cold expression on his features, "No Kim,I don't think so." With that he brought the sword back up and made a hard downward slicing motion. A gap appeared along the sword's path with a view of a lake and a noonday sun beyond it. They took a deep breath and, without a backward glance, walked forward. The gap disappeared after they stepped through, leaving the courtyard in silence again.

After they had left, two figures walked out of the surrounding shadows. Yori and Hirotaka looked at Sensei with hurt eyes.

"Was it necessary to lie to him like that?" Hirotaka demanded. "My friendship with Stoppable-san was not ordered by you. Now he will think it was all an act to guard him better. You saw his face when you told him that! He was hurt badly by what you said. Has he not suffered enough in his life?"

Yori spoke up when Hirotaka finished. "My affection for Stoppable-san was not a result of youractions, but mine alone. He will feel betrayed by me!"

Yori walked up to the older man and almost shouted at him, "I was not able to apologize to Kim Possible for my dishonorable actions toward her. Why was it necessary to do that to him?"

"Stoppable-san must be able to follow his destiny. And we must follow ours." The old man answered in a reasonable voice. " If our paths cross again he will be told the truth. Until then, come, we must began to rebuild our lives."

What that statement Sensei walked from the dying fire and to the darkened buildings his two students following obediently behind him.

TFID

There was a splash and the sound of a struggle, then two heads broke the surface of the water. Kim looked around and saw that the shore of the lake was about ten feet away. She started to swim to the shore with a embarrassed Ron following clumsily behind her; still gripping the sword in his right hand.

Kim walked up the shore and turned to glare at Ron. "I said at the lake, Ron, not in the lake."

Ron looked sheepish and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, K.P. I think this lake is larger than the one back home."

Kim regarded the wet, bedraggled person in the dirty and worn practice gi with the forlorn look on his face and couldn't keep the smile from her face as she thought about the sitch they were in.

I'll call Wade and get some transportation home."

She reached in the pocket of her own dirty gi for her Kimmunicator. She felt around in the empty pocket and came to the conclusion that she had left it back at the fire. She looked at Ron with a sheepish grin of her own and informed him,

"Ah Ron, I think I forgot the Kimmunicator at Yamanuchi."

He looked at her with a worried expression, "Well how do we get to your house then?"

Kim smiled, put her arm around his shoulders and declared, "Come on Ron, it will be our honor to walk." They started to move away from the lake when Kim noticed his sword.

"Ah Ron, can you hide that? People will wonder what's up."

Ron concentrated for a second and The Lotus Blade shimmered and changed to a bracelet he slipped on his wrist. "How's that?"

"Perfect."

The two walked away from the lakeshore, hand in hand into the night and into a new life together.

Twenty minutes after the couple left, a shimmering rip appeared in the air at the lakeshore. A ferret stepped through and sniffed the air. He hurried off in the same direction as the two had gone. He was going to have to work on that boy if he kept leaving him behind like this!

TBC

* * *

A/N Banchopari- half Japanese, half Korean- not very nice.

This isn't the end of the story. I plan an epilogue that part of , will double as a Christmas Tale.


	14. All's well that ends well

Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

I want to thank Mr. Wizard, Michael Howard, JCS1966, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Shrike 176, King of Anime, Shockwave88, MrDrP and Sentinel 103 for reviewing. Thanks to all who read but didn't review as well.

The big shout out to CajunBear73 for his beta reading skills and the comments. Thanks to all who write and point out where improvement could be made. Feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

A special thanks to Michael Howard for the kind words of encouragement, helpful hints, and the massive amounts of time he uses on my behalf.

* * *

**Epilogue 1**

Monkey Fist had watched the destruction of the school with mixed emotions. On the one hand he was happy that he didn't have to watch out for any vendettas from upset occupants for his part in its destruction. On the other hand he was bitterly disappointed that the Lotus Blade had disappeared in the collapse of the structure.

He gave one last look at the shattered remains then turned and left. He took to the trees to avoid the many pitfalls and traps that he had been lucky to avoid in his reckless dash up the mountainside. Fist was getting more comfortable with his altered appendages. He found the experience of swinging through the treetops clutching at vines and branches with both hands and feet exhilarating.

About halfway down the mountain a heavy fog suddenly developed, blanketing everything. He climbed to the top of one of the larger trees and looked over a shrouded landscape. Unable to make out any landmarks he dropped down to the forest floor. He wandered for a time then saw a clearing just in front of him. He entered and stopped, then craned his head to one side listening intently. There were muffled sounds all around him, drawing closer. He quickly surveyed his surroundings for a way to escape when the mists parted and they emerged. Long and lean bodies with a strange humped walk drew closer. He could see details now, a long misshapen muzzle with razor sharp teeth protruding from a malformed jaw line,

tuffs of hair that were scattered about a body that was a strange combination of wolf and human, yellow eyes that regarded him with a mixture of contempt and hunger. Then the largest one pushed itself to the front and spoke with a strange lisp, "Human... little human that smells funny...hungry...blood pounds...funny human is frightened." He turned to his pack mates and ordered, "Kill."

Monkey Fist screamed as the pack attacked.

**Epilogue 2**

Patrolman Kin of the Tokyo Police Force walked through the station doors and was greeted by the sounds and smells of a building where human habitation had left its mark. He wrinkled his nose as the fragrance of the station hit nostrils cleaned by the outside air.

He walked up to the Watch Sergeant and announced, "We got a weird one,Sarge."

The Watch Sergeant look up from his stack of papers and growled a response, "What is it now Kin? Spaceships in the Ginza like last time?"

Kin blushed at the memory of the incident. _How was I supposed to know__they were filming that new Godzilla movie there? No one told me!_

"No it's not spaceships. But my partner and I have arrested someone who claims to be the Shogun of Japan. He was dressed in full authentic armor too. It must have cost a fortune to have made," he finished with a smile.

The Watch Sergeant looked up sharply at that last statement. "Really?" he commented. "It must be crazy night tonight."

"How's that, Sarge?"

"We had a patrol car pick up someone who claims to be the rightful Prince of Japan about an hour ago. He was pounding on the gates of the Imperial compound, demanding entrance. The Palace Guards detained him until we showed up."

"Which gate?"

"East, why?"

"Well we picked up the Shogun at the west gate. He put up a pretty good fight too. He had both swords with him and he knew how to use them."

"Was anyone hurt?" the Sergeant asked.

"No, we just stood clear and tased him; dropped like a stone. Then we put him in an 'I love me jacket' and waited for an ambulance to pick him up".

"Check out the armor he was wearing. If it's stolen we could get a clue as to who he is."

"And if it's not?"

"Then they have a rich nut on their hands. Either way he's out of our hair."

Prince Toshimichi Katsuro, Hereditary head of the Chrysanthemum Throne of Japan and Kawaguchi Akihiko, Shogun of the Island of Japan rode in the back of an ambulance, bound in straightjackets, and casting murderous looks at each other. The ambulance attendant had been forced to separate them several times since they had been loaded into the back. He listened to their mad ramblings with half an ear and concentrated on the broadcast of the local baseball team. He shook his head sadly at the two passengers and called out to the driver, "How much longer?"

"Not so much," was the reply.

"Good, I'm tired of babysitting these two loons." He looked back at the passengers once more and muttered, "I wouldn't want to be you guys for all the Sake in Japan."

The ambulance drove into the night.

**Epilogue 3**

Six months after the arrival of Ron.

Ron huddled in the cold, clutching the packages closer to his body in an effort to keep them from flying away in the strong wind gusts. He walked down the street until he got home. Home, what a wonderful feeling to know he had a home to return to. He looked at his residence with a mixture of happiness and apprehension. Six months of preparation, study and sheer determination had led him to this crowning moment; he had a home to call his own. Well OK it wasn't exactly his home but the feeling was unabated by this minor detail. He let hismind wander as he trudged up the sidewalk to the front door.

Six months ago...

"Come on Ron, it will be our honor to walk."With this statement Kim grabbed his hand and led him away from the lakeshore. In about two minutes they came upon a well used dirt road. Several minutes after that, the pair of adventurers arrived at the main road to Middleton.

"Kim,how far is it to your house?"

"Oh, from here, about ten miles. Why?"

"It's gonna be a long walk then, Ron groaned under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't wait to walk it!"

Kim smiled at Ron's remark. She had heard the mutterings quite clearly but if he was going to try to keep her spirits up then she wouldn't let on she knew.

They traveled in a companionable silence until Ron suddenly spoke out.

"Say Kim, just where am I supposed to live now? All my stuff is either at my old home or at the bottom of the gorge the school fell into. I've got no clothing, no money and no place to live. Talk about starting over from scratch!"

"It's no big, Ron. I'm sure my parents will love to have you stay with us."

On the outside Kim was her usual cheerful self. On the inside however she was careful not to show her apprehension. She was one who would bring stray animals home for her mom to doctor up it they were hurt. She still remembered the kitten she had found and brought home in the hopes she could have a pet. The repercussion of that act of kindness was still talked about throughout the neighborhood to this day; and Ron was a lot bigger and was a lot more prone to disaster than a stray cat.

Ron was not surprised when a police car stopped to investigate two teenagers walking down a deserted road dressed in two dirty and torn martial arts gis. What did surprise him was the reaction Kim got when the officer recognized her.

"Miss Possible, What are you doing way out here? Returning from a mission?"

"You might say that, Officer Hobble. Could you give us a ride to my parent's house, please and thank you?"

The jovial policeman got out of his patrol car and opened the back door for Kim. Both of them got in the back seat and then sat back as the officer drove down the road and toward the Possible house.

Rufus had tracked the pair as far as the road when he lost the scent. He chattered angrily stood on his hind legs, made a slashing movement in the air, and walked through the rip in reality he had just was tired of playing catch up with those two. This time he would get there first and give both of them a piece of his mind!

TFID

Annie Possible was in her kitchen in the beginning stages of planning her family's Sunday dinner when she was greeted by an unusual sight. Her daughter wascoming through the kitchen door wearing dirty martial arts practice clothing and messed up hair. What really caught her attention was a similarlydressed young man who followed behind her with a contrite look on his face. To add to the strangeness, that young man had a ferret on his shoulder!

Annie put her best stern expression on full power when her daughter finally noticed her.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, just what are you doing sneaking in here like that?"

Kim looked up in surprise when she saw that her mother was home. She was sure that the house would be empty for her and Ron.

"Hi mom," Kim answered. "We weren't sneaking in, exactly. I didn't think anyone would be home, so we came in the back door. Why aren't you with Dad and the tweebs anyway?"

"There was a change of plans and your father had to go to the Center. The boys went out with friends. And you haven't answered my question yet," Annie Possible responded with a disapproving look.

Kim looked to Ron for a minute then answered, "It's a long story, mom."

Annie Possible was used to her daughter being in unusual, 'sitches', as she called them. But this was the first time she was being evasive about it. She took into account the bedraggled appearance of both of them and came to a quick decision.

"Before you start I suggest that you both clean yourselvesup. Then come back here and tell me all about it."

"Mom," Kim began, "Ron doesn't have any clothes to change into."

"I'll take care of that,"Annie answered. "Kimmie, use your bathroom. Ron, the downstairs bathroom is just down the hall. Now go!" She commanded.

Sometime later both of them appeared in the kitchen. Kim was dressed in her normal periwinkle blue Capris and lime half top. Ron was dressed in an oversized red hockey shirt with a black turtle neck underneath, oversized tan khakis and some ratty tennis shoes. Clothing that had been lying around the house since they were left by a graduate student working for James years ago. Annie noted the ferret rode on the boy's shoulder with a proprietary air about it.

They gathered around the kitchen table hungrily consuming the fruit, cheese and bread Annie had set out. Finally, hunger sated, Kim began, "Well mom, it all started..."

TFID

Possible residence...Later that night in the elder Possible's bedroom.

James Possible watched his wife go about her nightly bedtime routine with a hint of annoyance. How could she be serious about her suggestion earlier that evening?

Annie turned from her night table and fixed her husband with an unreadable expression on her features.

James took up the discussion where they had left off.

"Annie, you can't be serious about what you said."

"Of course I was, James. I wouldn't have mentioned it, in front of him especially, if I wasn't serious about it."

"Annie ,we know next to nothing about this boy. The story they tell about how and where they met, the time frame; it's absurd!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose with exasperation. They had been going over the same points since the two teenagers related their story several hours ago. "Dear, we have been going over this for half the evening now. Wade has verifiedthatsome of what they said was true. His scans of both of them show some readings he has never seen before. He can't explain where it comes from but he says it's not something that occurs naturally." She looked at him with a mixture of pleading and disappointment on her lovely features that slowly morphed into the most dangerous and powerful weapon in her arsenal of acquiescence: the Puppy Dog Pout.

James Possible could feel his resistance melt like snow on a warm day. He boldly and without much hope in success, made one last argument.

"He's a sixteen year old boy, Annie! And he'll be living here with our daughter. What happens if..." he let the sentence die off when he caught the look of extreme displeasure she was giving him.

"James Timothy Possible, are you suggesting that nice, polite young man might try something inappropriate with our daughter, the one who knows sixteen different kinds of kung fu?" Then her tone of voice grew low and harsh as she played the last of her arguments. "Are you suggesting that I would let anything happen to our daughter?"

James Possible was a man of science. When he had first met the young intern by the name of Annie Credible he hadn't paid attention to the warnings of his friends about red heads and their tempers. She was normally so calm, and even-tempered that he dismissed the tales as stereotypes. Until he had inadvertently made a comment that had set her off. He then acquired an understanding what 'going nuclear' actually meant. He knew from some painful past experiences that when she addressed him in that tone of voice he had done something majorly wrong.

James understood the danger he was in and quickly moved to repair the damage

"You know that's not what I meant, Annie. I'm just uncomfortable with the whole notion of a strange boy living here. We don't know anything about him except what the kids have told us. So forgive me if my 'Dad' radar goes off right now. What about the twins? How are they handling all this?"

"They adore him already. Face it, James,there is no reason why he can't stay here. The attic over the garage has plenty of room and you have already converted it into an office. That you don't use. It wouldn't take much to make it into a bedroom for him and his ferret. Plus the added expense won't break us."

When both the females in the house presented a united front James Possible knew he was beaten. He gave a half hearted sigh, "OK,I'll talk to them both and lay some ground rules down for appropriate behavior. Then we can get some furniture for the bedroom."

Annie smiled at the ease of her victory. Then she walked to the end of the bed**, **pulled back the covers and got in. She looked at her husband with a sultry smile on her face, pulled down the comforter, and patted the place near her. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get into bed with a hot redhead?"

The smile on his face left no doubt what he planned to do next.

TFID

Ron got closer to the kitchen door while his memories drifted back over the last six months. **.** been a supporter from the very beginning. It had taken a lot of the Ron-man's charms to win over MrDrP But in the end it had been his mad cooking skills that had swung him over from overprotective Dad to willing helper. The tweebs had been great, welcoming him into the family with an endless series of pranks that had tested everyone's patience. Ron had fought back by developing his monkey powers in subtle ways. The twins soon learned that a trick played on him or Kim would backfire on them with spectacular results.

It had been Wade who had been the most helpful. While Kim was at school Wade would drill him on this world's history. He hacked every file he needed to provide Ron with an air tight background and a believable cyber trail. He then entered all his information slightly altered, into the Colorado and federal data banks.

He was still an emancipated minor, now living with the Possibles under an arrangement by the court. He had used his free time wisely. Something that had been drilled into him at Yamanuchi, and studied all the subjects Kim was taking so when he finally went to school with her he had no problem keeping up.

The second biggest surprise he had encountered in school was Bonnie Rockwaller. This female version of his old friend was so mean that she could have given Donnie's older sisters nasty lessons. Her constant spiteful, cutting comments directed toward him hadn't bothered him at all. But any comments directed at Kim would raise his blood pressure to dangerious levels. Here it was his treatment of Kim's brothers that would help him to control his more homicidal thoughts. Any nasty comment that came Kim's way would result in an embarrassing incident happening to Bonnie. The good thing was that she was a much slower learner than Kim's brothers. So he had plenty of practice doing discomforting things to her without Kim knowing he was doing it. He had a firm belief that Kim would do something unpleasant to him if she found out he was tormenting her rival so effectively.

The biggest shock had been Steve Barkin. He was in awe of the double of the man who had such a distinguished military career back home. He would get clumsy, tongue tied and act like a total goof around him. The problem was that Mr. Barkin was sure the young man was mocking him with those funny looks he would make when he would do something stupid around him.

Ron got closer to his destination and his mind continued to wander back. He had been disappointed that the Stoppable surprise had not been as big a hit for Cow-n-Chow as it had been at home. It was popular regionally but, beyond the Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico and California areas; not so much. What had earned him millions back home, had earned him considerably less here. Still it had helped him get things he wanted and lessened the financial burden the Possibles had assumed in letting him live here. But, he had plans. He had discovered the holy grail of fast food: Bueno Nacho. He had an idea for a whole new taste. It was something so badical that it would change the fast food corporation forever. He called it the Naco.

Ron opened the back door and called, "Hola Possible Clan!"

He was greeted by the combined voices of the Possible family and enveloped by the love and good wishes of the inhabitants of the house preparing for their New Year's Eve party.

Ron caught Kim's eyes and smiled broadly. It was good to be home.

* * *

A/N I would like to thank everybody who shared the ride with me as I created my own little version of the K.P universe.

I did not come up with the name Annie Credible for .P.'s maiden name. I remember reading it in a story. I thought it fit and it went along with the Kim Possible naming pattern, so I used it. If anyone knows who came up with it first please tell me so I can give them proper credit.

Michael, the lightening strike that destroyed the Shrine of the Lotus Blade was the catalyst that gave Monty his altered hands and feet. The real culprit was Rufus. He was punishing the Englishman for handling The Blade by denying him the Mystical Monkey Power. The bodily alterations were his idea of a subtle joke. It was his way of saying, "OK you want to be a monkey lord? How about this?"

Well it been fun but this is done. I don't know if I will be back to this world. But then, who know what the future holds?

**P.S. This my last chance to urge you all to check out Michael Howards' ****Manhattan Masquerade ****on fictionpress(dot)net. It's a real page turner and heating up quite nicely.**


End file.
